Comment changer un junkie?
by Ryu64li
Summary: Sakura, nouvelle prof, a dans sa classe Syaoran Li, un junkie.Elle veut l'aider à s'en sortir tout en chassant son passé?
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic : Comment changé un junkie

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic : **Comment changer un junkie ?** Junkie, terme anglais qui désigne un drogué, un voyou.

Fanfic plus mature que lone wolfs.

Petit changement minime des chapitres car je trouve le début un peu incohérent.

**Disclaimer : **les persos de card captor sakura ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau professeur

**Japon, Octobre 2006, 17 heures 15**

**Sakura POV**

Je me présente, mon nom est Sakura Kinomoto. J'ai 22 ans, j'ai les cheveux châtains, des yeux verts qui selon certains sont semblables à des émeraudes. Je mesure 1m68, poids je ne dirais pas. Je vivais avec mon père et mon frère Toya. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 3 ans et c'est mon père qui s'est occupé de mon frère et de moi. Mon frère est parti, quand j'avais 16 ans en Chine pour ses études et j'ai décidé de le rejoindre à la fin des miennes. Là je viens de finir mes études à Todai. Je m'envole pour la chine dans deux heures.

- Les passagers en direction de Hong Kong sont priés de se présenter porte 3 pour embarquer merci !

Je pris mon sac et me dirigeais rapidement vers la porte 3. J'avais hâte d'y être. Je me suis présenté pour une poste de professeur d'histoire dans un lycée et j'étais prise. Papa sera fière de moi, mon père est archéologue dans une grande université au Japon et donc depuis toute petite, j'étais dans ce milieu. Dans l'avion je m'endormis en pensant à ma nouvelle vie en Chine. Je mérite bien ça après ce qu'il m'a fait.

**Normal POV**

Ça faisait deux heures que Sakura était arrivé à Hong Kong. Son frère l'avait récupéré à la sortie de son avion et la conduisait chez lui. Le silence s'était installé mais Sakura le coupa aussi tôt.

- Alors comment Nakuru ??

- Très bien, elle a hâte de te voir !! Ainsi ta nièce !! Répondit il avec un ton enjoué.

- Moi aussi ! dit elle

Toya et Nakuru s'était connu au lycée, au début ils n'osaient pas se parler. Pire que des tombes quand ils étaient ensembles. Mais à cause et surtout grâce à Yukito, le meilleur ami de Toya, ils avaient pu parler et ensuite sortir ensemble. A la fin des années de lycée, Toya parti rejoindre Nakuru en Chine. Ça faisait deux ans qu'ils se sont mariés et qu'ils ont eu une petite fille Jun. Ils vivaient dans un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Hong Kong.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Sakura eu juste le temps de poser ses affaires que une folle furieuse aux cheveux bruns avec des mèches roses lui sautait dessus.

- Nakuru, laisse la arriver ! Dit Toya

- Désolé, Saki tu m'as manqué ! Fit Nakuru

- Oui moi aussi. Répondit Sakura avec un sourire.

Une petite fille tira la jupe de Sakura pour montrer qu'elle était là. Elle s'en aperçu et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais non je ne t'avais pas oublié, ma puce. Tiens, c'est pour toi !!

Sakura sortit de son sac, un petit hochet tout rose et elle lui donna. Jun fut enchanté et fit un gargouillis pour montrer son bonheur. Nakuru reprit le bébé et dit :

- Tu dois avoir faim, je fais préparer quelque chose, toi tu n'as qu'à ranger tes affaires et d'installer. Toya aide la !

- Merci, Nakuru. Dit Sakura

Toya l'aida à s'installer. Il jura quand il vit le nombre de valises. Il se demandait comment on pouvait emporter autant d'affaires dans de si petites valises. Après d'efforts intenses, Nakuru les appela et leur que le dîner fut servi.

- Tu as trouvé une poste d'enseignante ? Demanda Nakuru

- Oui, dans le lycée Kojiro. Répondit Sakura

- Quoi, dans ce lycée !! S'exclama Toya

- Pourquoi tu hurles ? Demanda Sakura

- Car ce lycée est rempli de junkie, c'est la zone ! fit Toya

- Ne t'inquiète pas Toya, je vais me débrouiller. Répondit elle

- Mouais.

**Le lendemain matin, 7 heures 45**

**Normal POV**

Sakura rentra dans la salle des professeurs. Elle commençait à 8 heures avec sa seule classe, la terminale ES1. Quand elle entra, elle vit trois professeurs parlaient des cours et des élèves turbulents qu'ils allaient avoir ou déjà eu selon certains. Une fille aux cheveux bruns avec des reflets violets et des yeux de la même couleur s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour tu es nouvelle ? Demanda t'elle

- Oui, je remplace Madame Hidemi, l'ancienne prof d'histoire. Ah j'oubliais, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Tomoyo Daidouji. Ah oui, tu remplace Hidemi, tu sais que tu va tomber dans la pire classe.

- Arrêtez, on dirait mon frère. Fit elle

- Ne me tutoie pas, j'ai que 22 ans. Répondit elle avec un faux air de mécontentement.

- Comme moi.

- Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

- Moi aussi !

**Syaoran POV**

Je me dirigeais d'un pas las vers le lycée. J'étais convoqué chez le directeur à cause de mes absences répétées. Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'étais convoqué à huit heures mais je suis en retard. Je retardais mon portable, huit heures et demie. Mouais, je pourrais faire mieux comme me pointait à dix heures mais là je vais avoir des problèmes et comme ma mère est revenue, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me fasse un scandale si elle reçoit un coup de fil du lycée.

Je suis dans le bureau du directeur. Je connais le chemin par cœur, car au nombre de fois que j'étais convoqué. Et puis merde, je vais en cours, enfin en cours j'y vais juste pour acte de présence. Ça fait Deux semaines que j'y vais plus. J'ai histoire, tiens je croyais que Hidemi étais parti en dépression. Je lis le nom du nouveau prof, Sakura Kinomoto. C'est jap, ça ! J'ouvre la porte, Elle me regarde. Je dois bien dire qu'elle ressemble plus à une élève qu'à une prof. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais une sorte de fou sorti tout droit d'un asile. Je me dirige vers le fond de la salle, m'installe et …

- Puis je savoir qui êtes vous ?

- Syaoran Li ! Répondis je

- Oui je sais mais je voulais savoir où est passé votre uniforme ? Demanda t'elle

- Ah, ça ! Peut être qu'il a disparu !

C'est vrai, je suis venu avec un baggy, un vieux t shirt et surtout avec tous mes piercings. Les profs veulent qu'on vienne en uniforme et puis quoi encore !

- Bon, je penserais pour cette fois mais c'est bien la dernière, continuons !

Pff, si elle croit que c'est la dernière fois. Elle se trompe lourdement. Je vais en cours jusqu'à que ma mère se casse en voyage et après fini. Ce cours est d'un ennui total. Les garçons la regarde avec envie et s'intéresse plus à elle qu'à son cours. Je sens mon portable vibrer, j'ai reçu un message de Meiling, elle veut que je la rejoigne après les cours.

**Sortie du lycée, 17h 20**

**Normal POV**

Syaoran sorti de l'enceinte du lycée, il marcha quelques pas quand il fut arrêté par son meilleur ami Alex. Il était brun avec des mèches rouges, yeux bleus, une boucle à l'oreille droite. Il était ami d'enfance et là il sortait avec Rika, la meilleure amie de Syaoran, depuis 5 semaines.

- Yep, ça va ? Tu fais acte de présence cette semaine.

- comme tu vois ! Ma mère est là, donc je calme le jeu.

- Oui, oui. Mais, on sort ce soir ?

- Oui, comme d'hab !

- Alex, tu m'as manqué. Fit une voix.

C'était Rika, elle sauta sur Alex et l'embrassa. Après elle fit la bise à Syaoran.

- Bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux. A ce soir.

- Oui, 20 heures chez Yamazaki ! Dit Alex

- Bisous Syao ! Fit Rika

Il parti vers l'appartement Meiling. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était arrivé, il sonna et entra dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il monta à l'étage et sonna à l'appartement de Meiling. Elle ouvrit.

- Salut Mei, ça va ?

- Entre mon ange !

Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais ils jouaient à ce genre de jeu depuis un an. Meiling était ma voisine de Syaoran, Meiling vivait dans la banlieue comme Syaoran. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui, un kas s'il te plait.

- Ok, je t'apporte ça.

Elle disparue dans la cuisine. Syaoran remarqua le bout de beu sur la table.

- Je peux rouler un bédo avec ta beu ?

- Fais !

- Merci, ma puce.

Il se fit un bédo et commença à le fumer. Meiling était revenu avec deux cannettes de kas.

- Tu sais, c'est mon dernier bout avant longtemps. Dit elle

- Tu veux que j'essaye d'en avoir. Demanda t'il.

- Tu peux ?

- oui, mais tout de suite, ça sera pas possible.

- A cause de ta mère ?

- Oui et surtout sur le fait que je viens de sortir de taule, il y a pas longtemps.

- J'avais oublié, à cause de ce connard.

- Oui ! Ce connard de Nagi !

Dans les banlieues, diverses bandes s'affrontaient, les deux principales étaient les Wolfs Jam, le groupe de Syaoran, et les Piranhas, le groupe de Nagi. Meiling s'assit sur les genoux de Syaoran et lui caressa les cheveux.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça.

- Je sais !

il l'embrassa et commença à caresser ses jambes puis de l'autre son ventre. Le frôlement de la peau de Syaoran et de la sienne donnait à Meiling du plaisir qui se traduisait par de petits gémissements. Elle se leva et lui prit la main.

- Viens, on sera mieux dans ma chambre. Lui Chuchota t'elle.

Fin du chapitre

Nouveau chapitre : nouveau pion.


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé pour avoir mis du temps à écrire la suite mais j'ai eu d'importants trucs à faire (dossiers d'inscription pour la fac entre autres). Aussi j'ai changé l'histoire, il y aura de la magie et de l'action.

La suite, c'est maintenant !

**Chapitre 2 : nouveau pion **

**Normal POV**

Un mois s'était passé depuis l'arrivé de Sakura. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient, elle comprit que Syaoran n'était pas vraiment celui qui voulait être. Ça, elle l'avait compris en allant voir sa mère et en discutant avec elle.

**Syaoran POV**

Encore une journée qui va être longue, deux heures d'Histoire avec mademoiselle Kinomoto ! Elle pense me mater avec son air sévère et ses réprimandes. Mais c'est peine perdue, mais elle tient plus longtemps que les précédents remplaçants que la veille peau. Ils ne tenaient que deux jours et après au revoir ! Je me rappelle bien de Monsieur Saito. C'était un mec assez âgé et qui paraissait sévère mais comme les autres, il n'a pas apprécié ma petite farce.

La sonnerie me tire de mes pensées et je me dirige vers la salle, en chemin je croise Kenru. Il discute avec Kanna. Ils me remarquent et me font signe, je leur réponds d'un geste de la main. Arrivé dans la salle, je me place au fond, près de la fenêtre. Là, c'est mon emplacement favori car personne me fait chier et surtout pas ces connes qui se pensent malignes. Elles me regardent et me prennent pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons qui respectent gentiment le règlement, je suis le contraire ! Le prof arrive.

- Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons voir comment le système politique romain. Dit elle

Son cours, malgré ce que j'ai pu dire sur elle avant, fut sympathique. Hé ho ! Qu'est qui m'arrive, ce cours doit être nul à mourir. Son cours fut interrompit par l'entrée du directeur. Tout le monde se leva sauf moi.

- Monsieur Li, je me demande pourquoi vous êtes dispensé de vous lever ? Vous avez mal quelque part ? Dit le directeur

- Non, je n'ai pas de problèmes mais je suis fatigué en ce moment ! Répondis je

- Ah, je vois, vos petites virées nocturnes vous fatiguent ou vos maîtresses vous fatiguent telles à ce point ? fit il

- Au moins, je le montre contrairement à vous !

Ma réponse fut sanglante, il tomba des nues. Je ne pensais pas que je ferais aussi fort. Je vis Sakura (je l'appelle comme ça, il faut bien appeler les gens par leur nom) esquissait un petit sourire.

- DEHORS, DANS LE BUREAU DU CPE ! ET CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE REVENIR POUR LA JOURNEE !

Je me levais, pris mes affaires et m'en alla en souriant. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du Cpe. J'avais mon abonnement à vie chez lui, dès qu'il y avait une merde, j'y étais donc punition.

Je toquai à la porte et entendit entrée. Je vis le cpe en train de parler un type que j'avais jamais vu. Il avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux bruns. Il faisait à peine 1m72, d'après moi, et était habillé d'un jean avec des chaînes et d'un t shirt vert. Le Cpe se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

- Tiens, Li on s'est encore fait virer ?

- Ouais !

- Tu parais heureux, tu es encore fier de toi ?

- Comme toujours !

- Mouais, c'est juste un petit branleur. Fit le type

- Et toi, je t'ai pas sonné. Répondis je

- Moi non plus ! Et calme toi, je plaisantais ! Fit il. Au fait, merci monsieur de me prendre comme pion !

- Merci à vous d'être venu

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais arrivait à moi, il s'arrêta et me dis à l'oreille.

- Je rigolais vraiment car j'étais comme toi avant, donc si tu as besoin d'aide viens me voir !

Et il partit, pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je m'installais en face du Cpe.

- Je vais faire comme à chaque fois, je ne fais pas le marquer dans ton dossier scolaire. Je pense que le directeur passera l'éponge dessus.

- Je ne pense pas, c'est le directeur la victime !

Je lui racontais en détail ce qui s'est passé.

**Sakura POV**

Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Li, malgré ce qu'on peut passer, il est intelligent et travailleur. Pour le prouver, c'est lui qui a les meilleures notes dans ma matière. Et pour le directeur et la fameuse réponse, je pense pouvoir l'aider. J'entendis un rire assez bruyant sortir du bureau du Cpe. J'entrais et vis le Cpe écroulé sur son bureau et Li mal à l'aise.

- là, c'est la meilleure, on devrait te décerner un prix Li !

- Heu, ouais.

Li semblait mal à l'aise. C'est que pour un Cpe qui doit incarner le respect et le règlement, il est franchement bizarre. Il est grand (d'après moi, il fait 1m80), les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus. Il ressemble un peu à Tomoyo.

- Oui, mademoiselle Kinomoto, c'est à quel sujet ?

- C'est concernant le cas Li ! Je voudrais m'occuper moi-même de sa punition.

- Ah ! Dit il simplement

- Oui, j'en ai discuté avec le directeur, il est d'accord !

- Pas besoin de me mentir. Répondit le Cpe. Et appelle moi Eriol.

- Hein ! Je lui fis des gros yeux ronds, ma surprise fut immédiate.

Eriol, c'est le nom du petit copain de Tomoyo. Elle m'avait parlé lors de nos pauses.

**Flash back**

Deux semaines avant, Je discutais avec Tomoyo. On était rapidement devenues amies. Sa mère était la directrice de la Princess Company. Elle s'occupe des nouveaux gadgets mis sur le marché.

- tu as un copain dans la vie ou tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ? Demanda Tomoyo

- Non, et toi ? Répondis je

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester seule ?

- Il m'est arrivé une chose étant jeune, chose qui marque. Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie pour l'instant.

- Pour ce qui t'est arrivé, tu m'en parleras ? Demanda t'elle

- Oui et pour toi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie.

- Oui il s'appelle Eriol.

Elle l'avait rencontré pendant ces années de fac, et ce fut le coup de foudre comme dans les histoires de contes de fée. Je ne crois pas à ces histoires mais je dois avouer qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Elle me raconta vraiment en détail leur premier rendez vous. On le croirait pas mais en fait Eriol est très timide et romantique. Donc ce fut dîner au chandelles, bouquet de fleurs et tout le tralala habituel. Il avait même pensé à une bague. Je me dis s'il m'était arrivé ça, je n'aurais pas du endurer tout ça !

**Fin du Flash back**

- Tu es le petit copain de Tomoyo ?

- Oui Kinomoto-chan !

- Et moi, je fais quoi dans l'histoire car je voudrais me casser de cet endroit ! Intervient Li

- Te concernant, ta punition sera des cours particuliers avec moi. Répondis je

- Ah vraiment ! Il prit un air séducteur et un sourire se fit sur son visage.

- Ne le prends pas mal mais tu es la dernière personne qui me fait envie. Alors…

Son sourire s'effaça et l'étonnement se lit sur son visage.

**? POV**

La première impression est toujours la bonne. Ce Syaoran Li est bien celui que je cherche, Son aura est puissante mais il lui reste du chemin à faire. Mon portable vibra, je décrochai.

- Yo, c'est lui qu'on cherche ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui et la prof Kinomoto est la cible principale.

- Après, ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est normal.

- Bon je te laisse à plus.

Je coupai la conversation. Et je continue mon chemin jusqu'à chez moi. Nina, pardonne moi.

Fin du chapitre.

Merci à tous et à toutes pour ces commentaires. Merci !


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci encore à ceux qui ont mis des commentaires !!! Au fait le meilleur ami de Syaoran n'est pas Kenru mais Alex qui a les cheveux bleus et les yeux verts. Voila !**

**Disclaimer : je n'ai pas les persos de CCS**

**Chapitre 3 : Situation compliquée**

**Normal POV**

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'incident avec le directeur. Sakura avait passé beaucoup de temps à expliquer à Syaoran les différentes facettes de l'histoire. Chose qu'elle faisait à merveille fut que Syaoran restait plus longtemps à ses heures de colles. Ça l'étonnait lui-même, et surtout il devait se tenir à carreau à cause de sa mère. Si elle savait se qu'il s'était passé durant son absence, elle serait furieuse. Mais le nouveau pion, Ryu Amano, le sauvait régulièrement la mise. Ils étaient devenus de vrais amis, Syaoran était allé de nombreuses fois chez lui. Ryu vivait en colocation avec son meilleur ami Kenru Seiji. Kenru était blond avec les yeux marrons. Trois anneaux en hauts des oreilles et ses cheveux avaient des mèches vertes. Avec Kenru le contact fut rapide mais assez sympathique, car ils partageaient tous les trois le même sens de l'humour et le fait de d'être la bête noire des profs.

Syaoran était en train de faire ce que lui avait donné Sakura depuis 3 heures, un dossier sur la première guerre mondiale. Peu réjouissant, il lui tardait que de partir rejoindre Alex car il avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette petite guerre entre gangs. Au début ils étaient trois gangs qui contrôlaient les banlieues, les dragons, les requins et les wolfs. Quand il était rentré chez les wolfs, leur chef Akira avait vu qu'il était quelqu'un de particulier.

**Trois ans auparavant**

Et oui, il était l'héritier de la famille LI, famille qui contrôlait la majorité des magiciens de la Chine et de l'Asie. Sa mission depuis sa naissance était de récupérer les cartes de Clow. Mais il s'est avéré que c'était une autre personne qui les avait récupéré. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, les anciens avaient prévu ce cas de figure. Selon les écrits de Clow, le prochain maître des cartes habitait au Japon. Il devait donc aller au Japon et le tuer pour acquérir les cartes. Mais la mère de Syaoran avait décidé autrement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un être vouant une haine stupide envers une personne que Clow avait désigné. Surtout que selon la prophétie, l'héritier de la famille LI était lié au maître des cartes.

Alors elle essaya de quitter la famille LI avec son fils. Mais elle fut rattrapée par les anciens. Elle fut chassée par eux. Sans Argents sans affaires, ils ne leur restaient plus rien. Rien à part l'argent que le père de Syaoran avait mis de coté. Grâce à cet argent, ils purent s'installer dans un petit studio. Yelan trouva un travail pour pallier à leurs besoins. Mais Syaoran traîna dans la rue, et découvrit cette guerre des gangs et surtout il fut rapidement repéré par les chefs des gangs à cause de son pouvoir du feu, pouvoir qui utilisait allégrement sans se cacher des autres.

Le premier à s'être occupé de lui fut Akira. Leur première rencontre fut rapide :

- Eh petit ! Tu es nouveau dans le quartier ? Demanda Akira

- …

- Pas très loquace, je connais tous ceux qui habitent le quartier. Je sais que tu es nouveau, tu vis avec ta mère ? Je m'appelle Akira !

- Ouais et …

- Et, je peux savoir ton nom.

- LI !

Des cris d'étonnements s'échappèrent des nombreuses personnes présentes.

- LI ! Tu es sérieux ?

- Ouais je suis très sérieux. Dis Syaoran le visage ferme

- Tu sais, on n'aime pas trop les LI ici, c'est à cause d'eux que la majorité des gens ici sont obligés de vivre ici. On sait que la société LI préfère le profit que d'aider les gens dans le besoin. Et aussi, elle est dans pas mal de plans assez illégaux. Que des pourris !!

- Ce n'est pas mon problème !

Il concentra sa magie dans sa main et d'un geste un cercle se dessina sous Akira. Une explosion eu lieu.

- Ça vous a suffit ? Demanda Syaoran

Les visages des membres des wolfs restèrent impassibles. Syaoran fut surpris, il avait pourtant utilisé sa magie, d'habitude cela effrayait les gens. Sa mère lui avait dit de ne pas utiliser la magie mais c'était trop tentant.

- Tu as fini de jouer ! fit une voix

Syaoran tourna la tête et vit Akira en train de flotter dans les airs, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le sourire aux lèvres. Syaoran ne cligna des yeux que Akira se retrouva devant lui. Syaoran le fixait droit dans les yeux mais ne montra pas la moindre peur. Akira sourit.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas comme les autres LI ! Tu es entier ! Les gars on le prend dans la bande ?

Des regards s'échangèrent entres les wolfs puis tous sourirent. Ils l'avaient acceptés.

- Dis moi, Akira, comment tu as fait pour échapper à ma magie ?

- Ah ça, c'est de naissance, je possède ce genre de pouvoirs. C'est très utile contre les autres chefs des gangs.

Syaoran fut impressionné, il avait trouvé une sorte de grand frère. Chose qu'il aurait voulu avoir, il avait grandi seul, sans enfants de son âge pour s'amuser. Il avait grandi afin de reprendre le clan.

- Grand frère, tu me présentes le nouveau ? Fit une voix

- Bien sur Mei ! Mei voici Syaoran, Syaoran Meiling ma petite sœur.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de reprendre leur discussion.

**Maintenant**

Syaoran regarda l'heure et décida de partir en douce de la salle mais Sakura entra à ce moment.

_Merde, elle fait quoi ici ? _Pensa Syaoran. _Elle ne devait pas venir avant une demie heure_.

- Syao-kun, désolé mais je dois te parler deux minutes.

- Oui, qu'est qui y a ?

Sakura prit une inspiration et lâcha

- Syao-kun, tu voudrais arrêter de terroriser les profs car j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient marre de ton comportement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Syaoran. _Pourquoi tout le monde se fait du souci pour moi, ça m'est égal._

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous vous faites du souci pour moi ? Je n'ai que faire de vos conseils !

- Arrête, c'est pour toi, tu vas faire quoi de ta vie ?

- M'en fous.

- Et de toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous en inquiéter. Fit une personne

Les deux se retournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Leur interlocuteur était un homme mais impossible de savoir qui il était car son visage était couvert par une capuche et il était habillé d'un long manteau noir.

- Qui est tu ?? Demanda Sakura

- Mon nom n'a peu d'importance. Je suis venu chercher le maître des cartes de Clow ou plutôt la maîtresse des cartes de …

- Sakura ! Interrompis Syaoran comme choqué par cette révélation

Sakura pris un visage grave et invoqua son spectre.

- Tu veux me les voler ? Viens je me défendrais.

- Non, moi je ne veux pas de tes cartes mais c'est le clan LI qui les veut.

- Et moi je dis que tu les auras pas. Je protégerais Sakura. Fit Syaoran.

- Soit ! Tel est ton vœu, meures avec elle !

L'homme envoya un rayon d'énergie que les deux évitèrent en effectuant un saut de coté. Sakura invoqua la carte de l'épée et fonça vers l'homme. Elle donna un coup d'épée de toutes ses forces mais il le para facilement d'une main et de l'autre il essaya de lui donna un coup de poing. Mais il fut empêché par Syaoran qui lui envoya une gerbe de flamme sur le visage. Sakura en profita pour utiliser la carte de la foudre et la carte de l'ombre pour l'engloutir dans les ténèbres.

- Sakura pousse TOI !! Hurla Syaoran

Elle se poussa rapidement. Il tendit les mains et deux cercles de magie apparurent en dessous et au dessus du type et une gigantesque explosion envahit la salle faisait trembler le sol et fit voler les tables à travers la salle. Il ne restait plus rien de leur opposant

Ils s'écroulèrent les deux sous la fatigue.

- Tu possèdes des pouvoirs Sakura. Je suis impressionné.

- Merci, depuis que je possède les cartes de Clow que j'ai transformé en carte de Sakura.

- Tu sais que ces cartes appartiennent à la famille LI.

- Woé ! Elles appartiennent à ta famille ! Je vais te les rendre alors !! Dis Sakura embarrassée

- Non non ! C'est les tiennes maintenant. Garde les.

- Elle ne va pas les garder longtemps !

- Comment !! Fit Syaoran et Sakura

Un portail de ténèbres apparu et le même homme que précédemment en sortit.

- Je croyais t'avoir battu. Fit Syaoran tremblant

- Tu croyais mais crois mal mon petit.

L'homme tendis la main et un rayon d'énergie en sortit mais il fut coupé part une autre salve.

- Comment ?? Fit l'homme

- Tut tut !! Ce que tu fais n'est pas bien, je croyais que tu avais compris la leçon Jonathan. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît. Moi, Ryu, je ne te permets pas de toucher à mes amis.

- Ryu, quelle bonne surprise !

- Ryu !! Fit Syaoran et Sakura

Ryu s'approcha d'eux et les prit par les épaules.

- partez d'ici au plus vite. Chuchota Ryu

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sakura

- Car le lycée va devenir un vrai champ de bataille. Répondit Ryu calmement

- Hein !! Fit Syaoran

- Tu m'as bien compris, va chez moi, Kenru y est, il vous protègera. Allez et ne vous inquiéter pas je ne mourrais pas.

- Mais …

Sakura ne put terminer sa phrase que Ryu les poussa hors de la salle et ils se retrouvèrent hors du lycée. Et c'est qu'ils virent un spectacle qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas. Les coups fusaient de toutes parts et la vitesse à laquelle les deux adversaires combattaient surpassait l'entendement humain.

**Ryu**

Ryu combattait Jonathan, il ressentait toujours l'aura de Sakura et Syaoran à coté mais ils s'éloignaient du lycée.

- Ryu, je suis content que tu n'aies perdu de ton mordant !

- …

Ryu et Jonathan se rendaient coups pour coups, les coups pleuvaient à une vitesse supersonique que seuls eux pouvaient voir. S'il y avait eu des témoins, ils auraient été incapables de les suivre. Ryu joignit ses mains et un énorme rayon en sortit. Mais Jonathan esquiva ce rayon et contra par une énorme boule d'énergie. Une explosion intervenait mais Ryu en sortit indemne. Jonathan en profita pour aller sur lui et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya en l'air. Il le poursuivit dans l'air les airs et lui donna plusieurs coups puis à la fin de son enchaînement, Ryu fut envoyé sur la terre ferme durement. Le choc avait créé un petit cratère. Jonathan regardait le sol avec inquiétude. L'aura de Ryu n'avait pas diminué mais au contraire elle avait augmenté. Le cratère où était Ryu fut enveloppé d'une lumière dorée et Ryu en sortit avec quelques égratignures et son visage était plus dur et ses cheveux en pics et seules quelques mèches rouges retombaient sur son visage. Ryu était entouré d'une aura jaune avec de l'électricité.

- Jonathan, tu l'auras voulu ! Tu vas goûter au pouvoir du dragon.

Fin du chapitre

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Txo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Chapitre 4 : Situations**

**Syaoran POV**

Je courais avec Sakura Vers le domicile de Ryu. D'après lui, Kenru y était, arrivé à sa porte je sonnais. Aucune réponse, d'habitude on entendait de la musique s'échappait de l'appartement mais là rien. Je sentis la main de Sakura glissait doucement vers la mienne. Je me dégageais de son emprise d'un geste brusque mais quand je me retournai vers elle. Je la vis tremblante.

- Mademoiselle, ça va ? Demandais-je

- Pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve embarqué dans ces histoires. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, j'ai assez soufferte ! Hurla t'elle avant que se mettre à genoux et pleurer.

Je me sentais un peu fautif, je suis quand même un LI et c'est ma famille qui la poursuit. Je l'aidais à se relever tout essayant de la calmer- Sakura calme toi. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. Dis-je doucement.

Et elle continua quand même de pleurer jusqu'à épuisement. Ses pleurs ont duré plus de quinze minutes. Je la pris dans mes bras et réfléchissait à des solutions. Et le comble c'est que Kenru n'était même pas là. Vraiment Ryu ne sert à rien.

Une seule solution l'amenait chez moi, mais je ne vois pas comment expliquer à ma mère comment ma prof a atterri à la maison. Mais j'y pense, le lycée a subit une explosion, et cela a dû alerter les pompiers et la police. Ils ont du boucler certains accès et ils vont tout balancer sur la guerre des gangs. En même temps, c'est mieux que de dire c'est deux magiciens sur puissants qui ont causé tous ces dégâts. Magiciens ? Je ne suis même pas sur que c'étaient des magiciens, les anciens du clan n'étaient pas aussi puissants. Des démons, des anges ! Dans quoi je me suis fourré ? J'ai le don de m'attirer des ennuis. Je descendis les escaliers quand je me cognai contre un corps. Je fermi les yeux et un bras me retenu avant ma chute.

- Eh, ce n'est pas possible de courir dans les escaliers, c'est dangereux !

- Désolé. Répondis-je

Quand je levai les yeux, je vis Kenru avec des sacs.

- Ah t'es là ! Ou t'étais ? Demandais-je

- Je faisais les courses. Et il se passe quoi ? C'est encore Ryu qui fait des siennes ?

- Comment t'es au courant ? A cause de l'explosion ? Demandais je perplexe

- Oui et à cause de son énergie.

- Energie ??

- T'occupe, viens et c'est qui cette fille, ta copine ?

Le rouge me montât aux joues et je répondis

- Non, c'est ma prof !

- Plutôt mignonne. Viens entre.

J'entrais dans le salon et posa Sakura sur le canapé le plus doucement possible. Kenru alla à la cuisine, déposait ses courses et retourna dans le salon en allumant une clope.

- Alors, ça va ?

- COMMENT TU VEUX QUE ÇA AILLE ? D'abord …

- Parle pas aussi fort. On a des invités et ils dorment encore.

- Encore, à trois heures de l'aprèm.

- Oui, c'est le décalage horaire qui veut ça.

- Décalage horaire ?

- Si Ryu ne te l'a pas dit. On vient des Etats-Unis.

- Et, vous êtes venu pour quoi à Hong Kong ?

- Car on nous l'a demandais ! Fit une voix

Ryu fit apparition dans le salon, il était vraiment crevé en voyant son souffle court et haletant. Des multiples entailles lui couvraient le corps et de sa lèvre perlait du sang.

- Tu as du temps pour revenir. Fit Kenru

- La ferme, passe moi le briquet, je suis mort. Ils ne sont pas encore réveillé le couple d'enfer. Dit-il en tirant une latte.

- Non mais, je pense qu'on a des choses à leur dire. N'est ce pas, Ryu ? Dit Kenru en nous désignant Sakura et moi.

- Oui mais je dois te parler en privé d'abord en attendant que la miss se réveille. Répondit Ryu

Je regardais Ryu et Kenru s'éloigner. D'un coté je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait mais de l'autre je commençais à être fatigué et je décidais de m'assoupir un peu.

**Normal POV**

- Bon comme je le pensais, les LI ont fait appel à la chambre. Dit Ryu

- Jonathan et les autres ? Je croyais qu'on s'était débarrassé d'eux il y a un an. Répondit Kenru

- Oui je le croyais, mais je te raconte la fin de mon combat.

**Deux heures plus tôt**

Ryu faisait face à Jonathan. Jonathan se rua sur Ryu qui esquiva d'un bond sur le coté. Il essaya de lui donner un coup de pied mais son adversaire lui prit le pied et le fit tournait. Ryu réussit à se rétablir avec un salto avant. Son adversaire était déjà sur lui, prêt à l'attaquer mais le résultat fut que les deux se donnèrent un coup de poing mutuellement. Ryu s'essuya le coin de lèvre qui saignait avec sa main. Ils se remettaient en position de combat. Ils disparurent en même temps et apparurent dans le ciel. Les coups et les parades enchainés rapidement faisaient que le combat était équilibré. Ils s'attrapèrent mutuellement par la veste et essayèrent de se donner des coups de genoux. Ryu, plus rapide que son adversaire, réussit à le toucher à deux reprises et l'envoya au sol en lui donnant un coup de poing. Ryu se posa et couru vers son adversaire.

- tenebrae wall ! dit Jonathan _Mur des ténèbres_

Un mur noir apparu et bloquant ainsi Ryu, celui-ci changea brusquement de direction quand il vu des piques émerger du mur créé.

- tenebrae spades ! _Piques de ténèbres_

Certaines touchèrent à plusieurs reprises Ryu. Le mur disparu, pour faire surgir Jonathan près de lui, son adversaire était en train de manipuler une espèce de gélatine noire.

- tenebrae Hammer ! _Marteau des ténèbres_

Cette même gelée se transformer en marteau que Ryu esquiva d'un pas de côté mais Jonathan avait anticipé son mouvement et donna un coup horizontalement. Ryu ne put parer et fut toucher de plein fouet mais il eu le temps de lancer une boule d'énergie. Les impacts du aux deux attaques projetèrent les deux garçons. Ils se relevèrent et essuyèrent leurs vêtements comme si ne s'étaient rien passer.

- Je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. N'est ce pas Jonathan ?

- Comme tu…

Jonathan ne put finir sa phrase que Ryu était déjà sur lui.

- Black lon !

Le choc de ce coup de poing fut rapide, pas plus d'une seconde ! Jonathan sentit qu'on lui avait porté plus de milles coups à la seconde et que ses os se brisèrent. Il posa un genou au sol, Ryu en profita pour le frapper au visage puis le projeta plus loin.

Il se mit en position pour lancer sa vague d'énergie, il voulait en finir maintenant.

- Doru aura !

Mais au moment de lancer sa vague d'énergie, il se fit interrompre par les sirènes de polices et des pompiers.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ce combat. Fit Jonathan

- Tu as peur ? Demanda Ryu en redevenant normal.

- Non, mais j'ai comptes à rendre aux LI. Et de toute façon, elle m'attend celle que tu chérissais. Répondit Jonathan

- Attends, tu veux dire quoi ?

- Adieu, Bahamut's son ! Fit son adversaire en disparaissant dans un portail des ténèbres.

**Maintenant **

**- **Ca veux dire quoi cette phrase : « elle m'attend celle que tu chérissais ». Il veut parler de … mais elle est morte. C'est Haku qui l'a tué. Dit Kenru choqué par cette révélation

- J'en sais encore moins que toi, mais ce n'est pas le moment. On doit leur parler.

Ryu et son ami étaient de retour dans le salon et fit Syaoran et Sakura assoupis. Ils firent Syaoran baillait et leva les bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et piocha dans le paquet de chips qui était posé sur la table. Il pointât son regard vers les deux amis.

- Bref, vous voulez nous parler de quoi ? Demanda Syaoran

- Sur nos adversaires. Répondit Kenru

- Ce Jonathan ?

- Ouais, comment dire, on l'a déjà rencontré dans le passé. Fit Ryu

- Qui sont ils vraiment car leurs pouvoirs dépassent tout ce que je connais.

- Ils se faisaient appelé la chambre. Ils étaient sept au début maintenant il en reste trois. Jonathan et deux autres : Haku et Mickael. Répondit Ryu. Et, je devine ta question, pourquoi on est là ? Ne te méprends pas, on n'est pas venu vous aider. On est ici car on veut les éliminer.

- Alors pourquoi nous aider ? Demanda Syaoran

- Car nos affaires sont reliées, je crois. Ils sont en affaires avec les LI d'après ce que j'ai attendu.

- Ok, ils sont en collaboration avec les LI. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ? Dit Kenru. Jamais la chambre n'aurait accepté, elle n'interfère jamais dans les affaires des autres.

- Tout simplement car les anciens de mon clan n'aiment pas faire les choses par eux-mêmes, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un. Répondit Syaoran. Et ils ont du offrir une récompense importante. Ils cherchent les anciennes cartes de Clow.

- Cartes ? Clow ? Fit Kenru

- Tu ne les connais pas ? Demanda Syaoran perplexe

Ryu et Kenru hochèrent la tête en signe de négation. Syaoran resta sur le cul, même un magicien de seconde zone connaissait les cartes de Clow.

- Qui êtes vous donc ?

- Nous, de simples humains ! Répondit Ryu le visage grave

- Mais…

Syaoran fut interrompis par les gémissements de Sakura et ses murmures. Elle s'agitait dans son sommeil et la seule phrase que les trois amis purent entendre se fut « ne me touche pas, pitié ». Avant qu'elle ne se calme à nouveau.

**Chambre du conseil **

- Monsieur Hino, comment peut on qualifier cette échec.

- désolé mais ils étaient plus puissants que prévu. Fit Jonathan. _Je dois éviter de parler de Ryu. _

- Assez ! On vous paye, on vous héberge et ne me dites pas ils étaient puissants. Le conseil ne tolèrera pas un autre échec ! Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien ! Dit Jonathan en s'inclinant.

**Couloir du manoir LI**

Jonathan sorti de la chambre, comme soulagé que le conseil ne lui ait pas posé d'autres questions. Il aperçut Haku adossé à un mur. Il portait comme toujours l'habit habituel de la chambre c'est-à-dire des habits noirs. La capuche de sa veste lui couvrait le visage et seuls ses yeux verts mettaient de la lumière à son visage.

- Alors tu t'es fait engueuler. On pourrait les tuer dès maintenant, ils nous servent plus à rien. Dit son ami

- Non il faut attendre, des choses intéressantes vont bientôt arriver. Surtout après ce qui vient de se passer cette après midi. Répondit Jonathan. Surtout que les héritiers sont à nos trousses. Tout doit être prêt pour notre renaissance.

- Oui et je pense que maintenant tu as des choses à faire, mon ami ! Fit Haku en pointant du doigt la jeune fille qui arrivé tout sourire vers eux. Elle était magnifique, une taille fine, des yeux verts qui pointait sur le marron selon la lumière. Des cheveux bruns longs qui s'arrêter au milieu du dos. Elle portait une robe chinoise bleue. Il s'approcha de Jonathan et l'embrassa à pleine bouche en se blottissant contre son torse. Jonathan la prit dans les bras et répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Jonathan en profita pour enlever sa capuche révélant son visage. Blond coiffés en pics, des yeux verrons et une boucle d'oreille à son oreille droite. Son visage était couvert de bleus et une coupure sur la joue étaient les conséquences de son combat contre Ryu.

- Oh, tu es blesser mon cœur, va te changer et je m'occupe de toi. Fit sa copine

- Non, c'est la peine, ne te fais pas de soucis, Kairi. Répondit Jonathan embêté

- SI, C'EST LA PEINE ! Répondit Kairi énervée

Jonathan savait comment elle allait réagir. Il ne voulait pas en démordre, sa décision était prise, elle voulait le soigner et elle allait le faire de gré ou de force. Et de toute façon, il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Ces derniers temps, il était occupé à cause des nombreuses missions pour le clan LI afin de montrer sa sincérité et sa loyauté.

- Ok, j'arrive.

- Je suis contente, je vais demander une trousse à pharmacie et je t'attends dans la chambre. Dit Kairi en repartant d'où elle était venue.

Haku regarda partir Kairi, le regard noir. Il se disait comment elle avait pu survivre à son attaque, il y a un an. En fait, il l'a détesté, non pas parce que il ne supportait pas cette fille et son caractère. Mais simplement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait choisi Jonathan et surtout l'autre. Il l'a voulait rien que pour elle, elle lui appartenait et à personne d'autre. Il parti dans sa chambre, enleva les vêtements de l'organisation et mit des vêtements normaux pour aller en ville. Cette guerre des gangs allait le détendre, un peu d'exercice ça ne fait pas de mal.

**Japon, 19h45, Tomoéda**

L'inconnu regardait une photo. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir ce même inconnu et surtout Sakura. Elle semblait heureuse, Son sourire illuminait la photo. L'homme prit le cadre et regarda plus longuement Sakura. En revoyant son sourire, l'inconnu sourit à son tour. Il savait qu'elle souffrait en ce moment même mais son sourire s'accentua à cette pensée.

- Ma petite magicienne, je te retrouverais pour finir ce que je devais faire.

Il posa le cadre et prit une veste et s'en alla.

Fin du chapitre


	5. Chapter 5

**Une journée tranquille pour une soirée plus mouvementée**

Quand les dragons rencontrèrent le loup et la fleur de cerisier, ces deux êtres sont liés par la magie et par un autre lien encore inconnu par eux deux. Ce lien sera malmené par ceux qui veulent le briser mais le loup et la fleur de cerisier seront aider par les douze.

**Jeudi 12 novembre, 13h34**

**Syaoran**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque de Jonathan au lycée. Le lycée fut fermé à cause des travaux et la cause officielle donnée aux médias fut un problème dans l'alimentation de gaz qui a engendré cette explosion. Syaoran fut assez perplexe, car même si les LI avaient une très forte influence, ils ne pouvaient pas déjà avoir fait disparaître les traces de cet incident. Des Témoins ? Oui car il devait y avoir des témoins, les équipes de base ball et de football avaient entrainement. Mais là, rien, un page blanche avait remplacé le récit de cette journée. Syaoran savait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre mais qui ? Son instinct lui disait que Ryu et Kenru leur cachait quelque chose mais quoi, il n'en savait rien. Il avait écouté la conversation entre les deux amis et il avait retenu qu'un mot : Bahamut's son. Il avait une piste et devait continuer dans cette fois. De plus, Syaoran et Sakura avaient longuement parlé de la situation actuelle et de cette attaque. Ils avaient conclu que leur pouvoir était faible comparé à leur adversaire. Pour cela, il s avaient demandé de l'aide à Ryu et Kenru mais leur réponse était un non sans possibilité de négocier pour une réponse favorable cette fois.

- Toujours à ressasser cette histoire, je ne pensais pas que le lycée te préoccuper autant.

La phrase de Meiling le sortit de ses pensées. Oui elle avait raison, depuis l'arrivée de sa nouvelle professeur, il ne séchait plus les cours et il rentrait rarement dans des conflits avec les autres gangs.

- Oui, les gens changent, on ne peut pas rester tout le temps les mêmes. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu devrais essayer, car ton trafic devient de plus en plus risquer.

- Mouais, on verra, pour l'instant, j'ai pas envie de m'arrêter, je m'amuse bien ! Meiling lui montra l'argent qu'elle avait gagné avec son trafic de cannabis.

Elle le faisait depuis quatre ans, depuis que son père partit de la maison et leur disparu de la circulation en leur laissant de nombreuses dettes de jeux. Leur mère était morte depuis deux ans à cause de la quantité de travail énorme et c'était le seul moyen de subvenir rapidement à leur besoin.

- Syao, j'ai envie de faire un petit tour en ville. Tu m'accompagne ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ok, quand tu prends cette voix, c'est que tu veux vraiment aller faire un tour. Répondit-il. Et si t'es sage, je te payerai un truc.

- Merci, t'es un amour ! Mais ne me prends pas pour une Gamine ! Hurla-t-elle dans le couloir.

Syaoran et Meiling prirent le métro et arrivèrent en ville.

- Où veux-tu aller ? Demanda Syaoran

- D'abord, dans un magasin de cds, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Akira, puis dans un magasin de vêtements et après on se fait un ciné.

- T'es sure qu'on peut faire tout ça dans l'après midi ? Dit-il

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu pense peut être que je vais passer beaucoup de temps dans le magasin de vêtements. Si c'est ça, tu te trompe lourdement. Meiling fit une moue boudeuse et croisa les bras.

Il le savait, que ça allait mal se terminer, quand Meiling faisait cette tête, ça pourrait durer longtemps et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les filles. Quand sa précédente copine faisait la même chose, la seule solution était d'attendre de continuer de passer une bonne journée. En plus, le temps était ensoleillé et ça fait longtemps, qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi détendu.

**Jeudi 12 novembre, 17h12**

**Ryu**

Ryu avait décidé de faire visiter la ville à May, sa meilleure amie. May était blonde, mais sa couleur naturelle était le brun, aux yeux verts, très jolie fille (pour ceux qui connaissent Ichigo 100, elle ressemble à Tsukasa). Elle était sortie pendant un an et demi avec Kenru mais il avait décidé de casser lors des événements de la tour. Il ne voulait pas la voir en danger mais ils restaient amis voir très bons amis.

Après avoir parcouru la ville de long en large, ils s'arrêtèrent à une terrasse d'un café.

- Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Ryu

- Un coca, s'il te plait.

- Ça marche, je vais commander.

Ryu se dirigea au comptoir, et demanda un coca et un diabolo menthe. Au moment de payer, il reconnu Syaoran qui était semble t'il avec quelqu'un. Il se dirigea vers eux.

- Salut Syao, ça va ?

Syaoran se retourna et vit Ryu.

- Ouais, ça va et toi ?

- Ouais, au fait tu me présentes à ta copine.

- C'est pas ma copine, Je te présente Meiling. C'est ma meilleure amie.

- Salut. Dit-elle

- On est à une table dehors, on se boit un verre ensemble ? demanda Ryu

- Ça mar… Mais Syaoran fut coupé par Meiling qui lui prit le bras et le traina dehors. Au moment où le regard de celle-ci et celui de Ryu se croisèrent, un sentiment de culpabilité envahi Ryu, un sentiment comme s'il devait se reprocher de leur avoir parlé.

**Syaoran**

- Et, qu'est qui te prend. C'est un ami à moi. Demanda Syaoran tout en stoppant la marche de Meiling

- Ce type … je ne le sens pas. Il cache quelque chose.

- Comme tout le monde, on ne dit pas tout. Répondit-il en repensant à l'homme en noir qui l'avait attaqué.

- Oui, mais je l'ai vu dans notre quartier.

- Et ? C'est un crime de venir dans le quartier qu'on protège.

- Non mais ce n'est pas tout, il a blessé Akira, Alex et Takashi.

- Hein, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Il les a attaqués sans raison.

- Non, Takashi l'a cherché un peu pour s'amuser et ça dégénéré. Raconta Meiling

- Il a fait quoi ? Il a tapé Takashi et Akira et Alex sont intervenus. Dit Syaoran

- Oui, et il les a battu sans mal. Et mon frère, malgré ses pouvoirs, ne l'a pas touché une seule fois.

_Il est si puissant que ça alors, je n'ai jamais réussi à battre Akira alors battre les trois en même temps, ça tient de l'impossible. _Pensa Syaoran

**Jeudi 12 novembre, 18h59**

**Sakura**

Il était près de dix-neuf heures, Sakura était au cyber café en train de se renseigner sur les LI et leur influence sur le monde de la magie. Elle y était depuis trois heures et commença à sentir la faim la tirailler. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda un thé et sa barre chocolatée préférée. _Je devrais faire attention à mon poids et puis non, il faut se faire plaisir de temps en temps_ pensa t'elle. Elle paya et retournât à son poste de travail. A ce moment, elle vit deux jeunes en train de discrètement fouiller son sac et lui piquer certaines de ses affaires.

- Au voleur, ils partent avec mes affaires. Arrêtez-les ! Cria-t-elle

Les personnes présentes essayèrent de stoppèrent les deux voleurs mais ils n'y parvenaient pas tant leurs mouvements étaient brusques et pourtant rapides et fluides. Sakura décida de les poursuivre elle-même, elle prit son sac et ses affaires. Au passage au patron que ce n'était pas la peine d'avertir la police car les objets pris n'avaient pas de valeur. Elle mentit en disant ça, les affaires volées étaient ses notes sur les LI. _Comme je pensais, les LI cherchent à nous empêcher de remonter jusqu'à eux. Ils ont peur de se qu'on peut découvrir _pensa-t-elle. Elle tourna dans une ruelle abandonnée et commença à sortir son spectre et la carte du saut. Ella sauta sur le toit de l'immeuble en face d'elle pour se repérer. Ses deux voleurs avançaient très vite mais le plus étrange, les passants ne semblaient pas les voir seule elle les voyait_. C'est un piège, c'est sur_ ! Elle les poursuivit jusqu'au parc en construction, les ouvriers de la ville étaient tous attelés à la réparation du lycée et avaient donc abandonnés les autres chantiers.

- On sait que tu es là, maitresse des cartes de Clow ! Dit un des voleurs

Sakura apparu devant eux. Elle tenait fermement son sceptre, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle tremblait.

- Regarde frérot, la petite demoiselle tremble, elle a peur de nous ou quoi ? Dit le compagnon de celui qui l'avait démasqué

Sakura prit la carte du feu et l'actionna. La carte ainsi libérée prit d'abord la forme d'une femme qui lança des boules de feu puis d'une gerbe de flammes destructrices. Ses deux adversaires esquivèrent et foncèrent sur elle en lançant des boules d'énergie. Sakura eu à peine le temps de former un bouclier. Quand elle voulu réattaquer, un de ses adversaires était derrière elle et lui tenant les bras.

- Tu vois, ton pouvoir est impressionnant mais tu es trop lente !

- Mais, vous voulez quoi, au juste ? Demanda-t-elle

- Rien mais nos patrons veulent les cartes que tu possèdes. Répondit celui qui la tenait

Son frère créa une boule d'énergie, et la pointait sur Sakura. Elle vit toute sa vie défilée devant ses yeux. _Papa, maman, Toya, Kéro,_ pensa t'elle mais elle revit ce que lui avait fait cet être qui semblait si doux mais qui était en fait un être violent et méprisable. _Non, je dois vivre pour prouver que je suis plus forte qu'il ne le pense_ se dit elle mentalement. Soudain un flash blanc l'obligea à fermer les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Eriol et Tomoyo.

- Ça va Saki ? Tu fais quoi dans ce chantier ? Demanda Tomoyo inquiète

- Je … Sakura voulait tout leur raconter mais même pour elle, tout n'était pas clair. Ce flash puis plus rien. Où étaient ses agresseurs. Elle donna un rapide coup d'œil mais ils avaient disparu. Désolé, je me rappelle plus. Répondit-elle

- Ok, ce n'est pas grave. Tomoyo, tu l'amène à la voiture, je vais faire un tour pour savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Dit Eriol

- D'accord, Saki tu viens.

- Oui.

Eriol l'aida à se relever, et Tomoyo l'accompagna à la voiture. Dès que les filles furent hors de vision, il marcha jusqu'à l'échafaud et se cala dos à celui-ci.

- C'est toi qui l'as sauvé des LI. Dit Eriol

- Des fidèles de la chambre plutôt.

Á coté d'Eriol apparu un garçon, il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, brun aux yeux marrons, un teint halé. Il n'avait pas un style d'un chinois mais d'un sud américain. Il portait un short blanc avec des motifs comme des racines, un t shirt noir à manches longues avec inscrit Black et il avait un longue chaine en argent avec une clé comme pendentif. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était ses chaussures, on aurait dit des rollers mais en plus développés.

- Et tu es ? Demanda Eriol

- West. Tu es Eriol n'est ce pas ou plutôt je devrais dire Clow Reed. West sourit et Eriol fut surpris.

- Vu ta tête, je pense avoir raison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.

Eriol regarda West, son intuition de faire un tour sur le chantier était bonne.

- Tu as démasqué, tu as sauvé ma protégée. Je te remercie. Mais je dois partir, Tomoyo va commencer à s'inquiéter. Répondit-il. Mais une dernière chose, je voulais savoir comment tu as su que j'étais Clow Reed ?

- Notre réseau d'informations est très développé. Dit West

- Ok, merci et à la prochaine. Je pense qu'on se reverra.

Eriol quitta le chantier et West le suivi des yeux.

- Et bien, tu n'es pas allé de main morte. Tu as vu leur tête. Fit une voix

- Ah, t'es là Kenru. Ryu n'est pas avec toi.

- Non, il est parti avec May au ciné. Répondit Kenru

- Ta copine May ? Questionna West

- Ex copine. Répondit Kenru

- Ah ok !

- Tu as récupéré la clé et les données ? Demanda Kenru

- Je vais le faire mais j'espère que je l'ai cassé en me battant.

Il se dirigea vers les corps des deux voleurs. Il n'avait pas fait dans le détail, leur corps était couvert de sang et il avait cassé un bras à un des deux garçons. Il fouilla le plus âgé et prit la clé USB. Il la passa à Kenru.

- Tiens, et pense à notre commission. Ça use de faire ces petits boulots. Dit West

- Mais ce n'est pas déplaisant, n'est ce pas. Dit-il. Au moins, Manji aura fort à faire avec ça. Bon ça te dit de te faire un petit combat. Ces deux gus ont du éveiller ton esprit combatif.

West libéra d'un seul coup son aura et des éclairs l'entourèrent.

- Kenru te retient pas, tu peux voler mais moi aussi avec ça. Dit-il en pointant ses rollers.

-Ok, mais tu ne gagneras pas. Pour la peine, je n'utiliserais pas mes techniques à distance.

- Comme tu veux ! Let's go !!!

Les deux amis maintenant rivaux allaient se livrer un combat loyal et surtout sans enjeux. Libérés de cette pression de tous les jours, ils se sentaient vraiment libre à ce moment là.

Fin du chapitre

Voilà, on apprend un peu plus de choses mais pas sur les enjeux de cette guerre. Concernant West, l'idée est venue d'un fan art et j'ai voulu l'utiliser. Mais concernant Kenru et Ryu, on ne sait pas grand-chose mais vous serez surpris.

Concernant le couple Sakura-Syaoran, on le voit pas beaucoup mais j'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour introduire West et sa bande (qu'on n'a pas vu pour l'instant mais West n'est pas le plus puissant et j'ai décidé quelque chose sur le chef et sur Syaoran).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Préparatifs des fêtes

**Chapitre 6 : Préparatifs des fêtes**

**Le 14 Décembre 2006, Hong Kong, centre commercial**

**Sakura POV**

Noël approchait, ça se voyait, la ville avait revêtit un manteau blanc, les gens avaient décoré balcon et entrées d'immeubles. Je déambulais dans le centre commercial. Ce n'est pas mon style mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. Voila ce que c'est de s'y prendre en retard pour boucler ses achats. On avait décidé de le faire en Chine, papa nous avait rejoints il y a trois jours. Pareil pour Yukito. Ça me faisait plaisir de le revoir car il est comme un frère pour moi. Je regardais ma liste, il me reste Jun, Toya, Yukito et papa. Bref presque tout le monde, heureusement que Nakuru a été prévoyante. Elle avait prouvé son cadeau, elle a réservé et il me reste plus qu'à le récupérer. Sous ses airs de femme un peu fofolle sur les bords, elle est en faite douce et sérieuse.

Le magasin était bondé, les gens portaient des sacs, couraient dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver le dernier cadeau ou la dernière chose pour égayer la table. J'adore cette période encore plus que quand j'étais petite, pour la simple raison que c'est presque la seule période où la famille est réunie. Je m'occupe du cadeau de Jun et après des autres. Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers le magasin de jouets.

Quand j'entrais, je vis de nombreux parents en train de choisir le jouet qui plaira à coup sur à leur enfant. Enfant, ce nom me remplit de joie et en même temps me rend triste, je voudrais tellement en avoir un mais je n'ai pas trouvé encore le garçon qui me rendra heureuse et qui me ferait ce merveilleux cadeau. Mais je ne désespère pas, un jour viendra où ce garçon viendra. A cette pensée, je pensais aussitôt à Syaoran. Non, ce n'est pas possible, il est trop jeune et surtout il est mon élève le pire. En fait non, depuis ce qui nous est arrivé il est devenu plus calme et suis attentivement les cours. Bon revenons à nos affaires, Jun a deux ans maintenant, Nakuru voulait que je lui prenne un peluche et une surprise aussi. La surprise, je l'ai, un gilet assez mignon. Pour la peluche c'est une autre paire de manche. Arrivée au rayon, une peluche me sauta aux yeux malgré le fait qu'elle était haut perchée. C'était une en forme de lionceau avec deux paires d'ailes, c'était le portrait craché de Kéro. Kéro depuis deux ans, je ne l'ai plus revu, il s'en veux encore et s'est enfermé dans le livre. Il ne veut plus en sortir. J'essayai de l'avoir mais la hauteur du rayon était trop haute pour ma taille. Soudain, une main prit la peluche et me la tendit.

- Tiens. La voix était une voix d'homme. Son chinois avait un petit accent anglais.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondis-je

Je levais les yeux vers la personne qui m'avait m'aider. Il mesurait 1m83 d'après moi, cheveux blonds assez courts, des yeux bleus presque envoutant, il devait avoir 35 ans. Un physique d'anglais (_Nda : il ressemble à David Anders celui qui joue dans heroes)_, il portait un costard noir avec une chemise blanche, il était en totale contradiction avec les autres, même sa tête reflétait une certaine mélancolie.

- De rien, c'est pour qui cette peluche sans vouloir être indiscret ?

- C'est pour ma nièce. Elle adore les peluches.

- Ma fille adorait aussi les peluches.

- Elle doit les aimer encore je pense.

- Peut être, je n'en suis pas sur.

Sa mine s'assombrit à la fin de sa phrase. On dirait un père qui avait perdu sa fille. C'est triste.

- Ne vous inquiété pas, elle les aime encore, j'en suis convaincu.

Je le vis faire un timide sourire. Je lui rendis.

- Tu lui ressemble. Dit-il

- Je ressemble à qui ?

- Tu ressemble à ma fille. Répondit-il avec un sourire encore plus franc. Tu t'appelle comment ?

- Sakura et vous ?

- Adam, Adam Avalon. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Il se tourna et disparu dans la foule. Quelle rencontre intéressante ! Je regardais ma montre, elle indiqué trois heures de l'après midi. J'ai encore le temps.

**Ryu**

**Le 12 Décembre 2006, Los Angeles**

Ryu avait débarqué dans sa ville natale depuis deux heures et déjà les problèmes commençaient. De un il avait laissé les clés de la maison en Chine et en plus personne ne s'y trouverait. Et de deux les flics l'avaient contrôlé à cause du couteau asiatique qu'il avait ramené. Pour leur expliquer que c'était juste une décoration, il avait mis une heure et demie. Il était enfin arrivé chez lui ou plutôt devant la maison qu'il partageait avec tous ses amis, Arthur, Kei, Tifa, Kenru, Aruberu, May, Lise. Il chercha devant le perron les clés qu'un être intelligent à dû mettre à sa disposition. Mais il ne trouva rien. _Merde, fais chier, j'ai pourtant dis que j'arrivais aujourd'hui. Ils pensent à quoi ?_ pensa t'il_. _Il passa derrière la maison et vis de la lumière émanant de l'étage. Il y avait quelqu'un. De retour à son point de départ, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sentit une vague de froid qui avait envahit la maison. Il serra un peu plus son manteau. Il était là se dit il. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans la deuxième pièce à sa droite. Aruberu était là en train de jouer à un jeu d'ordinateur sur son lit. Aruberu était grand (1m80), était âgé de quinze ans. Ses cheveux de couleur de jais était si long qu'il lui couvrait le visage et ses yeux de la même couleur quand il ne les cachait pas lui donnait une réelle présence. Mais côté caractère, il semblait un peu absent, disons qu'il était je m'en foutiste. Ryu se cala contre le mur et croisa les bras.

- Aru, ça va ? Moi qui pensais qu'il y aurait du monde pour m'accueillir.

- Mouais, on n'est pas tous à glander comme toi en Chine.

- Attends, je ne glande pas et toi tu fais une activité plus intéressante.

- Ouais, je m'informe. Répondit-il. Au fait tu dois voir Manji, la clé est arrivée.

- Ok, j'y vais et je passerais au…

- cimetière, chaque année c'est la même chose.

- D'accord, je sais mais s'il te plait pas de remarques et prête moi tes clefs.

- Crève !

Ryu le savait, la première réponse est toujours la bonne avec Aruberu. S'il ne voulait pas prêter quelque chose, ce n'était pas la peine de lui faire changer d'avis. Ryu partit en prenant sa voiture.

**Le 14 Décembre 2006, Hong Kong, centre commercial**

**Syaoran POV**

Ma mère m'avait demandé de l'accompagner car elle voulait savoir ce que je voulais. D'habitude, on faisait gaffe, mais là c'était exceptionnel. J'avais reçu des félicitations pour mon nouveau comportement. Je pense que c'est grâce à Sakura. Je la vois encore en train de me sourire pour me donner du courage. Elle est merveilleuse… Non attends qu'est qui m'arrive ? Je ne devrais pas penser comme ça. Je sentis un choc derrière moi qui me sortis de mes pensées. Je me retournais et je vis Sakura, en train de ramasser ses paquets.

- Mademoiselle, je vais vous aider. Dis je en prenant le premier paquet devant moi.

- Merci, Syao kun. Répondit elle

- Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir.

- Syao, qu'est que tu fais ? Ma mère me rejoignit et vit ma prof.

- Bonjour. Dis Sakura

- Maman, je te présente ma prof d'histoire.

- Enchanté de vous connaître mademoiselle. Fis ma mère

- Moi de même. On pourrait s'installer dans un café pour discuter plus tranquillement.

- Excellente idée. Fis je

On s'installa au seul café de libre dans tout le centre commercial. Ma mère débuta la conversation.

- Encore merci, d'avoir changer mon fils de comportement.

Ça y est, elle l'a dit. Ma mère a le chic pour m'embarrasser. Je me recroquevillai dans mon siège et mis la capuche de ma veste pour cacher ma gène. Sakura me fis un sourire qui me détendit un peu

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, il lui fallait un petit coup de pouce. Répondit Sakura

Cette phrase me fait beaucoup de bien, elle croit en moi et je ne veux pas la décevoir. Depuis pas mal de temps, je ne traine plus dans les rues ou je me bats plus avec les autres gangs.

- Mais il doit quand même persister dans ses efforts, son argumentation est bancale certaines fois. Continua t'elle

Ma mère approuva et la discussion tourna en réunion parents profs. Je vis Akira et Alex avec leurs copines respectives dans la foule. Je m'esquivais rapidement sans me faire remarquer et me dirigeais vers eux.

- Yo, ça va ?

Leur regard se porta vers moi. Et ils me saluèrent. Ils avaient une sale tête, des bandages et des pansements partout. Ryu n'avait pas fait dans le détail mais ils avaient juste des équimoses rien de cassés.

- Mouais, ça peut aller. Me dit Alex.

- Mais t'inquiètes pas Syao, je prends soin de lui. Répondit Rika

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Sinon tu fais quoi, ici ? Tu es avec ta mère d'après ce que j'ai compris. Me demanda Akira

- Oui, mais là elle est occupé avec ma prof.

- Kinomoto ? Elle doit être amoureuse de toi, t'as vu comment elle t'aide ! Fit Alex

- Ta gueule ! Répondis je.

Je rougis en pensant à elle, Alex avait peut être raison. Qui sait, personne ne sait ce que l'avenir peut être fait.

Soudain, l'alarme anti incendie se mit à retentir et des groupes de gens se mirent à couvrir affolés par cette nouvelle. Je mis à courir vers le café en espérant de pouvoir retrouver Sakura et ma mère. Elles font s'inquiéter de mon absence. Arrivé à mon point de destination, je jetai un regard au alentour et je les vis, en train de quitter l'endroit par une sortie de secours. Je les rejoignis.

- Syao, où tu étais, je commençais à paniquer. Dis ma mère avec un ton plein d'angoisse.

- Avec Akira et les autres ! Répondis je pour la rassurer.

Sakura me chuchota à l'oreille : tu ne sens pas une présence magique autour de nous. Je lui fis signe que oui. En fait, ce n'était pas une puissance magique mais plutôt une pression comme une enclume au dessus de nos têtes.

**Extérieur du centre commercial**

La foule sortit su centre toujours paniqué, malgré les forces de l'ordre présentes et essayant de faire sortir tout le monde dans le calme. Sakura et moi-même avons quitté la foule afin de savoir qu'est qui y a provoqué cette panique générale. On fit le tour du centre et on tomba nez à nez avec des corps mutilés. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi tellement que le spectacle est affreux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.

- Ahhh. Ce hurlement déchirait le silence pesant que la scène avait imposé.

Le cri provenait d'un peu plus loin. On courra vers le lieu de provenance et on vit un homme en train de protéger son enfant d'un autre portant un long manteau noir et une capuche cacha son visage. Je ne pus en supporter davantage, je me mis entre l'homme et son agresseur créant une flamme dans ma main.

- Je sais pas ce que tu es mais ne le touche pas.

Pas de réponse, étrange, il avait arrêté de bouger. L'homme en profita pour partir en me remerciant. Je lui donnai un coup de poing sur le visage mais il me prit le poignet et me donna un coup dans l'estomac. Je sentis une douleur vive comme si j'avais reçu une voiture en plein fouet dans le ventre. Il me projeta en l'air mais Sakura avait utilisé sa magie pour me sauver de la chute. Mon répit fut de courte durée, mon adversaire se mit devant moi et me projeta contre un arbre. Sakura couru vers moi et l'homme aussi. Il fut bloqué par Alex et Akira. Soudain il fut attiré par le dernier qui l'a frappé. En d'autre ce fut Akira. Akira ne put rien faire, il se fit facilement battre. Il était trop rapide, trop fort. Toutefois sa réaction fut étrange, il s'arrêta.

- Il s'est arrêté ! Dit Sakura

- Oui je crois bien. Répondis je en gémissant de douleur.

- Ne bouge pas, tes blessures te feront mal.

- Elle a raison. Tu devrais rester tranquille. Fis Alex. Ou tu risque de mourir. Dit il en ironisant.

- Très drôle. Tu en as de meilleures !

- Oui mais ce n'est pas….

- Programme activé, solution finale, exécution en cours, objectifs les trois personnes devant moi.

Je le savais, c'est un robot ce truc. Il joignit ses mains et des particules qui semblaient de l'énergie se concentrèrent dans ses paumes. Soudain une gerbe de feu et de vent lui arrivèrent dessus mais il ne broncha.

- Sakura, tu fais quoi ? Demandais je

- Je nous sauve la vie. Ça ne se voit pas.

- Désolé.

- J'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas combiner nos attaques, Kinomoto sensei ?

- Allez y, je vous écoute.

- On combine ma foudre à une arme et on l'attaque avec.

- Je te signale qu'on n'a pas d'arme. Fis je avec ironie

- Si on en a une.

Son spectre se changea en épée et la carte de la foudre augmenta les pouvoirs d'Alex.

- Avec ça, on a une chance de le battre. Dit elle

Sakura se jeta sur lui mais ce fut trop tard, notre adversaire lança son attaque. Une énorme explosion se déclencha. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Sakura avait disparu.

**Le 14 Décembre 2006, Hong Kong, domaine des LI**

**Jonathan**

Il regarda son téléphone, pas de messages. Vraiment Haku abusait, deux heures à entendre que monsieur fasse un tour. Ils devaient voir ensemble les LI, pour leur parler de la tentative d'assassinat ratée sur Sakura Kinomoto. En plus Kairi est parti avec Mickael en ville. Bref il était dans la mouise, dans la merde… Bref c'est la catastrophe ! Son portable vibra, c'était un message de Kairi. « Désolé, on sera en retard, bisous, je t'aime ». Il secoua la tête, encore un mauvaise nouvelle. Et ça ne faisait que commencer lorsqu'il vu les informations. Haku avait balancé sa chose dans la ville mais là c'est pire que tout. Il prit son manteau et fonça comme un malade pour chercher son ami et prendre sa copine.

**Le 14 Décembre 2006, Hong Kong, centre commercial**

**Syaoran**

- Sakura !! Je hurlai son nom comme un forcené. Je m'égosillais. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Sakura, je voulais te dire que je t'aime, je t'aime. S'il te plait, soit vivante, ne meurs pas.

- Syao. Alex posa sa main sur mon épaule. Elle est toujours vivante, elle vit dans ton cœur. Mec, désolé pour toi. Je compatis.

Je le regardais les yeux embrumés. Je le vis lui aussi verser des larmes. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ce plan.

- Je sais, mais je voulais la rendre heureuse, l'aimer, la faire rire et …

- Tu pourras faire encore tout ça, l'enterre pas trop vite.

C'était la voix de Kenru mais je ne le voyais pas. D'un flash, il apparu devant moi portant Sakura dans ses bras. Il la posa devant moi, je la pris aussitôt dans mes bras en la serrant pour être sûr qu'elle ne parte pas et déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Syao-kun dit elle faiblement.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot à terminer.

Il se retourna et je vis le type, le visage découvert. Ce qui me choqua étaient ses marques sur son visage comme des symboles. Kenru se jeta vers lui, l'homme lui porta deux coups qu'il bloqua facilement. Kenru contre-attaqua en portant deux coups de poings aux visages et un coup de genoux dans le ventre. L'homme fit trois pas de recul, Kenru se remit en position de combat. Enfin, c'était vite dit, il avait les mains dans les poches et ses énormes écouteurs sur la tête. Soudain il se jeta sur son adversaire, l'enchaina de divers coups de pieds. La violence de ces coups semblait être d'un autre niveau que ceux de la bande. Son dernier coup fut de l'écrasait au sol avec un coup au niveau du ventre. Le choc fit trembler le sol et fissurait le goudron.

- Phénix combo ! dit Kenru en se tournant vers nous, un sourire sur le visage.

- Mais tu es quoi ? Demandais je

- C'est le phénix boy ! Fis une voix. La voix appartenait à un type plutôt baraqué, de couleur de peau mate. Il portait un short blanc avec des symboles et un sweat shirt à capuche qui lui couvrait une partie de son visage avec inscrit _Under the fire, the hell ! _

- Alors, c'est toi, mon successeur ! Un parfait futur roi du feu !

**Le 14 Décembre 2006, Hong Kong, rue déserte**

**??**

- Alors, c'est toi !

L'homme se retourna vers l'autre.

- Et tu es ?

- Adam Avalon! Et je sais ce que tu as fais Seichiro Wong.

- Et j'ai fait quoi ?

- Tu as violais Sakura Kinomoto.

- Et ? Répondit Seichiro

Fin du chapitre

Voilà une partie de faite, j'ai introduit tous les personnages à l'histoire donc on va passer au gros de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire à la partie des LI.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Cinq mois plus tard

**Le concept d'air treck n'est pas de moi mais de Oh Great.**

**Chapitre 7 : Cinq mois plus tard**

**Jour indéterminé, cinq heures du matin**

Quatres jeunes, trois garçons et une fille, sortirent en riant de la voiture. Ils rentraient de boite de nuit. Le conducteur de la voiture veillait sur ses trois amis, il était sobre. Ils les regardaient rire et sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie vraiment heureuse. Elle qui avait survécu et était miraculeusement sorti indemne de cette incendie. Incendie qui avait pourtant tué sa mère et son petit frère. Ils allaient entrer dans la maison quand ils furent arrêtés par une jeune femme et ce qu'on pourrait appeler son petit ami vu la façon dont ils se tenaient.

- Pardon, mais vous aurez du feu ? demanda t'elle en s'approchant d'eux.

- Non, désolé. Répondit le garçon en tournant la clé dans la serrure

La femme restant bloqué devant eux un instant avant de sourire. Elle regardait avec un air sadique et de mépris ces jeunes imbibés par l'alcool ou autres substances qu'ils avaient du prendre pendant la soirée.

- Bon, il faut vous autre chose ou quoi ? Répondit celui qui n'avait pas bu.

- Oui, il me faut le charmant petit collier que possède ton amie. Répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Dimitri va le chercher, c'est le bon !

Le dénommé Dimitri se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant mais en même temps rapide. Sa carrure imposante faisait contraste avec sa démarche. Il était brun aux yeux bleus du à ses origines russes. Un mètre quatre vint treize de muscle mais il était un crack en informatique, et touche à tout niveau mécanique. Le garçon pris de panique fit rentrer tout le monde chez lui et puis…

**Syaoran**

**Vendredi Quatre mai, huit heures du matin **

Syaoran s'était habitué à ces drôles de rollers, air treck qu'ils appelaient ça. Ils étaient aussi légers qu'une plume et possédé un moteur qui leur permettait de pouvoir faire des choses que les riders normaux ne pouvaient. Mais comme lui avait dit Gray quand il lui avait remis, ces air treck était destiné pour combattre et non pour s'amuser ou défier l'apesanteur. Qui sait dans peut être quelques années. Il était en retard au lycée, et ça ferait la troisième fois depuis le début du mois. Il allait avoir la réprimande du proviseur. Disons que cette fois, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute mais plutôt la faute d'Akira, cet imbécile avait trouvé le moyen de disparaître depuis samedi. Meilling était vraiment inquiète et il était allé chez elle pour la réconforter. Il avait oublié ce détail de poids. Meilling habitait plus loin que lui du lycée donc il avait mal calculé son réveil.

_Merde, là je suis dans la merde ! Faut que je trace ! _

Il regarda l'écran géant qui surplombait la ville pour voir l'heure. Il freina brusquement quand il vu cette image d'horreur.

- Akira ! hurla-t-il, surprenant tout le monde dans la rue

L'image de son ami fut projetait sur l'écran avec le titre horrifique :

**Quatres jeunes assassinés retrouvés dans le domicile d'un de leur ami. **

Il s'en suivi d'interviews de policiers, de voisins. Syaoran ne peut retenir des larmes. Lui qui considéré son ami comme son grand frère. Lui qui l'avait accepté malgré son nom et la haine qu'il engendre. Son visage imprégné de tristesse changea aussitôt en visage teinté de haine. Il voulait retrouver les assassins de son ami et les tuait lui-même. Soudain l'image de Sakura lui apparu et se calma aussitôt. Que penserait-elle s'il devenait un assassin. Elle le haïsserait c'est sur. Il sortit son portable et vit son fond d'écran. Elle et lui posaient dessus. Sa tête posait sur l'épaule. Sakura le regardait tendrement en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. Mais il devait cacher leur relation, car si le lycée le savait, elle ferait virée et sera obligée de quitter la Chine. Et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Vraiment pas ! il composa son numéro, il devait la voir, seule elle pouvait le calmer. Il attendit, une sonnerie deux sonneries mais il tomba sur son répondeur. Il coupa son appel et soupira. Il était trop énervé pour lui laisser le moindre message. Il continua à marcher jusqu'au lycée en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue.

**Kenru **

Il était contre un mur en train de regarder les filles dans la rue. Son casque scotché à ses oreilles, il portait un jean baggy délavé avec une chaine, un t shirt vert et une veste zippé blanche à capuche. Comme à chaque hiver, ses cheveux avaient bruni. Et oui, Kenru était un faux blond. Il aurait du rentrer aux Etats-Unis mais c'était son frère Ryu qui avait décidé de rentrer. En fait la décision de son frère l'avait arrangé, revoir Lise l'aurait fait perdre la tête. Il avait pu ainsi éviter un sérieux problème. Comment expliquer à sa copine qu'il s'était fait embarquer dans cette histoire, qu'il allait combattre les LI, une des plus puissantes familles contrôlant le monde de la magie et étant aussi la deuxième entreprise mondiale la plus puissante.

Il regarda l'heure sur son portable, et se dirigea vers le bureau de la poste indiqué sur son recommandé. Il devinait ce qu'il avait reçu, il en tremblait de joie, un trésor comme ça, à sa portée. Il pourrait rivaliser avec Haku, son éternel adversaire. S'il aidait Sakura et Syaoran c'était uniquement pour se battre avec Haku. Contrairement à Ryu qui était prêt à aider n'importe qui, lui était d'abord réticent à cette idée. Il aimait se battre, et uniquement ça. Peu importe les personnes, pour lui, le bien et le mal n'existe pas, tout est gris, chacun a une raison de se battre. Lui, Haku était sa raison. Il entra dans le bureau.

- Bonjour, puis je vous aider ? Demanda gentiment la fille de l'accueil

- Bonjour, j'ai reçu un recommandé à mon nom.

- A quel nom, je vous pris ?

- Kenru Seiji. Répondit-il en lui donnant le papier.

- Merci, je vais vous chercher votre paquet.

La jeune fille partit dans l'arrière boutique et réapparu avec une énorme boite.

- Voila votre paquet !

- Merci et au revoir.

- Attendez deux secondes, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sur.

- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette boite.

- Une épée. Répondit Kenru le plus simplement du monde

Une goutte apparue derrière la tête des personnes présentes. Kenru parti en sifflotant la chanson qui passait sur son mp3.

_In two more years, my sweetheart, we will see another view. Such longing for the past for such completion. What was once golden has now turned a shade of grey. I've become crueler in your presence._

**Hôpital d'Hong Kong, Quatre mai 2007 **

Seishiro Wong regarda autour de lui, il s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre. Le plâtre à son bras gauche le démangeait fortement. Comment il avait pu en arriver la. Mystère, déjà on connaissait son secret. Secret qu'il avait gardé car si on le savait, la presse allait porter un coup presque fatal à l'entreprise et à sa famille. Pourtant ce type le connaissait et il avait pu s'enfuir.

**Flash back **

**Le quatorze Décembre 2006, Hong Kong, rue déserte**

Alors, c'est toi !

L'homme se retourna vers l'autre.

- Et tu es ?

- Adam Avalon! Et je sais ce que tu as fais Seichiro Wong.

- Et j'ai fait quoi ?

- Tu as violé Sakura Kinomoto.

- Et ? Répondit Seichiro

- Et c'est impardonnable ! Faire ça à ta petite amie, tu n'es qu'un monstre.

- Oh le père de famille qui veut venger cette pauvre Sakura. Tu es quoi pour elle, un cousin éloigné ?

- Non, je l'a connais pas, mais elle ressemble à ma fille !

- Juste pour ça ! Tu me fais rire ! Voyons si tu peux te défendre contre ça !

Un cercle magique composé d'une lune et d'un soleil apparu sous les pieds de Seishiro. Celui-ci tendit la main droite.

- Ignis Punch ! _Poing de feu_

Une gerbe de flamme fusa sur Adam, mais au dernier moment ce dernier fit apparaître une épée et dissipa l'attaque de Seishiro. Son épée mesurait bien un mètre cinquante, elle était sertie de joyaux et son pommeau était noir avec un bandeau rouge au milieu.

- Inutile, tu ne fait pas le poids. Dit Adam le visage dur.

- Mmh, tu possède des pouvoirs, toi aussi.

- Non aucun, je les ai perdu il y a longtemps mais pour toi, je suis prêt à les réutiliser. Enfin, il est prêt à les réutiliser.

- De qui tu parle ? Questionna Seishiro perplexe

- De mon fils Arthur Avalon, celui même qui a tranché ton attaque.

- Ou est-il ?

- Ici. Fit une voix (_NDA, c'est une référence à un certain film, à vous de trouver_)

Une épée presque identique à celle d'Adam apparu à coté du visage de Seishiro.

- Merde, vous êtes quoi, les gars.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Nous sommes pères et fils. Répondit Arthur avant de retourner à coté de son père.

Arthur était brun aux yeux verts, les cheveux mi longs. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et un long manteau de la même couleur que son costume, le tout accompagnait d'un chapeau en cuir. Il portait à sa ceinture une autre épée jumelle à celle qu'il tenait de sa main droite. Son épée, parlons en, un mètre quarante, assez imposante et lourde. Mais il l'a manié avec une facilité déconcertante au vu des moulinets rapides qu'il faisait pour s'amuser.

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Répondit Seishiro passablement énervé par l'attitude de ses opposants. Mais je vous parle de quels espèces vous êtes ?

- Humains voyons. Répondit à son tour Arthur

- Arg ! Ils m'énervent ! Pensa Seishiro. Non, vous êtes de quels groupes ? De quelle famille ?

- Avalon, nous sommes… les descendants du roi Arthur Avalon. Celui qui a créé la table ronde, le même qui a cherché le saint Graal. Dit Adam en souriant.

_Merde, pas eux. Tante Fumei m'avait prévenu, je ne dois pas me mêler de leur affaire. _

- En même, les présentations sont faites Seishiro Wong ou devrais je dire Seishiro LI Wong. Descendant de la famille Wong, deuxième branche de la famille LI.

Adam avait touché juste au vu de la réaction de Seishiro.

- Merde ! Bon je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vous tuer. Ifrit, viens à mon moi !

Une gigantesque créature sorti de sous la terre et hurla dès sa retombée. Arthur se mit en face d'elle, rengaina son épée et se baissa légèrement. Il croisa les deux pommeaux mais ne sorti qu'une partie de ses épées

- Inutile, tu ne peux rien faire contre un utilisateur du Nitouryu ai ! (techniques aux deux épées) Rashomon ! dit t'il en rengainant rapidement ses deux épées.

L'onde de choc coupa en deux Ifrit qui disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Mais le pire fut le reste de la rue, les habitations devant Arthur furent elles aussi coupées en deux. Le plus étrange fut qu'aucuns occupants n'étaient présents, Seishiro parut perplexe concernant cette situation. Non ce n'était pas le fait que son invocation fut battue mais la disparition soudaine des habitants.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda t'il passablement énerve

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Arthur avait répondit à sa question, mais il savait que le sujet portait sur les habitants et non pas sur son attaque.

Seishiro le savait bien et réfléchit pour se sortir de cette fâcheuse situation. Tout seul, il ne pourrait pas se défaire de ses ennemis. Mais le temps de se poser le problème, Arthur avait foncé sur lui avec ses deux épées.

- Dragon Slash !

Son attaque fut bloqué nette par une gigantesque épée. L'onde de choc souleva la poussière et autres débris accumulés autour des combattants.

- Victor Fernandez, tu fous quoi ici ? Hurla Arthur

- Je dois protéger le Li qui se trouve ici. Répondit Victor, il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt six, taille fine, bruns aux yeux bleus. Tout de noir vêtu, il en imposait par sa présence et sa forte aura qui se dégageait de son corps. Quant à son épée, elle était à son image, immense plus de deux mètres, imposante du à son poids et à son épaisseur.

- Tu travaille pour ma famille, fais moi partir d'ici immédiatement, c'est un ordre. Dit Seishiro d'un ton agressif en serrant les dents.

Victor tourna la tête vers lui et son expression fit froid dans le dos à Seishiro, il avait compris que même s'il travaillait pour sa famille, il était indépendant et ce n'était pas un serviteur.

- Personne… n'a le droit de me donner d'ordre. Répondit-il dans une colère non dissimulée.

Il prit le bras de Seishiro et le cassa avec une facilité déconcertante et l'écrasa au sol de la main gauche. Il prit le corps et regarda une dernière fois, Arthur et Adam. Là son regard redevient plus posé, plus tranquille. Sans violence mais avec une pointe de mélancolie. Puis il sauta pour atterrir son le toit de l'immeuble qui entourait la rue et disparut en sautant de toit en toit.

**Fin du flash back**

On tapa à la porte de sa chambre, Seishiro sortit de ses pensées. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fit un homme de près de soixante dix ans, les cheveux blancs courts et sa barbe lui donnait un visage sérieux. Il s'aidait d'une canne pour marcher, et s'avança vers Seishiro.

- Grand …

- Tais-toi, je sais ce qui s'est passé. Inutile de t'expliquer. On t'avait envoyé récupérer les cartes et à cause de tes frasques habituelles, tu as failli à ta mission. Répondit-il d'une voix grave.

- Attends, ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute. Et de toute façon, ça devait être mon cousin éloigné qui avait pour but de les récupérer.

- Il suffit ! Cria-t-il. Ton cousin est mort le jour de la mort de son père. Cette foutu bonne femme l'a transformé, ton oncle devait faire de grandes choses, il avait de grands pouvoirs mais il est devenu un être faible. Et de toute façon, je vais te donner une autre chance.

- Merci grand père.

- Mais ne te méprends pas, je ne le fait pas par gaité de cœur, c'est ta tante qui veut te donner cette seconde chance, si ça aurait été moi, tu serais déjà en train de mourir dans cette rue, tué par les Avalon. Et dernière chose, on va te donner un équipier. Entre Haku.

Le dénommé Haku entra dans la pièce, il était blond aux yeux verts, quelques piercings à l'arcade sourcilière gauche et un anneau à l'oreille droite. Il portait un jean baggy noir avec un large t shirt Green Day vert. Un collier était autour de son cou, représentant un sabre avec un dragon au pommeau.

_Et merde, pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec lui ? Il ne fait pas parti des LI. _Pensa Seishiro visiblement peu emballé par cette nouvelle.

Haku salua le grand père et serra sa main.

- Merci de m'accorder votre confiance, Gennryu LI sama.

**Ryu**

**Los Angeles, cimetière, Mercredi neuf mai 2007**

Ryu s'avança tranquillement devant la tombe avec des roses blanches. _C'étaient tes fleurs préférées, blanche comme toi, qui était un ange à mes yeux_. Il se baissa, et déposa doucement les fleurs. Sur la stèle on pouvait lire :

Nina Avalon, 15 juin 1987- 9 mai 2004, à ma fille à ma sœur à mon amour, repose en paix l'ange de nos cœurs.

Ryu sentit les larmes lui montés aux yeux et s'essuya le visage avec son bras mais il ne put retenir quelques larmes. Elles glissèrent sur ses joues quand il sentit un mouchoir essuyé son visage. Il se retourna doucement pour voir une jeune fille d'environ son âge, Elle était magnifique, une taille fine, des yeux verts qui pointait sur le marron selon la lumière. Des cheveux bruns longs qui s'arrêter au milieu du dos. Elle portait une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et une tunique verte. Le tout avec un manteau noir avec une capuche.

- J'ai vu que vous pleuriez, donc je voulais vous donner ce mouchoir. Dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Désolez, d'être curieuse mais à qui appartient cette tombe ?

- Á ma petite amie. Dit-il en mettant sa capuche sur la tête, la pluie se mélangeant à la conversation.

- Elle devait être exceptionnelle à vos yeux.

- Ah bon, qu'es qui fait vous dire cela ? Demanda Ryu perplexe

- On peut lire qu'elle est morte en 2004, et la tombe est entretenue et vous pleurer toujours sa mort, donc vous deviez l'aimer énormément.

- Oui. Dit Ryu avec une voix douce. C'est la seule que j'ai réellement aimé.

- Elle doit avoir de la chance. La jeune fille se baissa et regarda plus attentivement la stèle. Tiens elle est morte le même jour que mon anniversaire, ça doit être un signe, cette rencontre est peut être son œuvre, qui sait.

Ryu resta sous le choc de cette révélation, impossible, cette ressemblance, ses gestes, ses paroles, son timbre de voix.

- Je peux savoir votre nom ? Questionna-t-il

- Kairi Landford.

- Et vous êtes née où ?

- Chicago. Ah ah ah ! J'ai déjà vu mieux comme plan drague. Répondit-elle avec un rire cristallin.

- Heu, non je ne vous drague pas. Ryu sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Je rigolais, le prenais pas mal ! Je plaisantais ! Répondit-elle en s'efforçant de se retenir de rire. Ah mon copain est là, je vais vous laisser. Au revoir et peut être à la prochaine.

Elle partit sans que Ryu ne puisse dire quelque chose. _Étrange comme fille. _Pensa-t-il avant de partir lui aussi.

**Sakura**

**Trois mai 2007, dix-huit heures**

On sonna à la porte de son appartement qu'elle louait depuis trois mois. Elle ouvrit et vit Syaoran les yeux rouges du à ses pleurs. Syaoran la prit dans les bras et pleura de nouveau. De tout son poids, il l'a fit s'écrouler au sol.

- Syaoran-kun, qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda t'elle inquiète.

- Ils sont morts, Akira est mort. Répondit-il afin de reprendre des pleurs.

Elle l'aida à se relever, et l'installa sur le canapé.

- Je vais te faire du thé. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva avec deux tasses fumantes de thé vert et de deux parts de tarte aux cerises. Elle lui donna sa part avant de s'asseoir à coté de lui et en le serrant dans ses bras pour le calmer. Un long silence s'installa quand soudain Syaoran prit la parole :

- C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts. Les LI veulent ma mort, et ils s'attaquent à mes amis.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, on ne sait pas si c'est eux qui ont fait le coup. ET surtout si tu craques maintenant, ils auront gagné.

- Oui, mais… S'il s'attaquait à toi, à ma mère et aux autres auxquels je tiens.

- Tu seras là pour nous protéger, et je sais me défendre moi aussi.

Syaoran ne put répondre que les lèvres de sa petite amie se posèrent sur les siennes. Leur baiser s'intensifiait, et Syaoran commença à caresser le dos de Sakura. Puis il la couvrit de baisers dans le cou et descendit vers son sein droit et de sa main droite lui caressa cet objet tant convoité en remontant sa main sous son chemisier. Mais la main de Sakura l'arrêta brusquement. Elle semblait paniquée, son visage était devenu blanc. Elle le poussa violemment et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Je suis désolé Syao, mais je ne peux pas. Pas après ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne peux pas.

- Dis le moi, qui t'a fait quoi ? Explique-moi. Je suis là pour ça. Dit t'il tranquillement, le ton de sa voix se faisait rassurant.

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux puis en essuyant ses pleurs, dit : Tu ne veux pas dormir à la maison ce soir, j'en ai envie. S'il te plait, je te dirais tout ce soir.

- D'accord Sakura je vais rester, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Syao-kun.

Fin du chapitre

Voilà, j'ai modifié les chapitres pour donner plus un aspect shonen à mes combats tout en gardant ce coté « réaliste » à mon histoire. Je veux faire un mixte entre une histoire un peu à la heroes, lost et autres séries fantastiques et shonen à la one piece. Je veux des reviews s'il vous plait ! Merci !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Passé (première partie)

**Appartement de Sakura**

Syaoran finit de prendre sa douche, il prit une serviette mise à sa disposition pour s'essuyer et alla jusqu'à la chambre de Sakura pour s'habiller. Une vraie soirée en amoureux, ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fut Sakura entrée simplement vêtue d'une nuisette blanche et coiffée en chignon.

- Eh ben, si tu es toujours aussi sexy à chaque fois que je viens, je viendrais plus souvent. Dit-il en plaisantant.

Sakura se gratta le front en rougissant légèrement.

- Mais ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça.

- Que je vienne dormir ou que tu t'habille comme ça ?

- Les deux, baka (_idiot_) !

Elle lui donna un coup sur le haut de la tête, lui faisant soupirer de mécontentement.

- T'es méchante. Syaoran fit une mine de chien battu avant de la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer autour de lui. Il la posa sur le lit et la regarda tendrement. Puis sur son visage se dessina un sourire sadique.

- Je sais comment te faire payer cet affront. Répondit-il avec le même sourire. Il la plaqua sous lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, et commença à la chatouiller au niveau de la taille.

La réponse de Sakura fut immédiate, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler de rire sous les mains baladeuses de Syaoran.

- Syao… arrête… J'en pe… ah !

Les mains de Syaoran avaient remonté vers la poitrine de Sakura lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

- Syao… pas maintenant… je … ne devais pas … te dire … mon secret. Dit' elle en essayant d'articuler le plus possible.

Il arrêta ses caresses et s'asseyais sur le lit. C'est vrai, il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé et plus encore, comment s'était passé la chasse des cartes, la transformation des cartes, tout bref.

- C'est bon, j'arrête ton supplice mais ce n'est que partie remise. Dit' il avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, mon amour. Répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Tout d'abord, sache, j'ai connu mon copain pendant la chasse des cartes. Laisse moi commencer depuis le début, mais d'abord viens dans le lit, on sera mieux.

Sakura se plongea dans les couvertures en faisant signe à Syaoran de la rejoindre.

- Oh, que c'est gentil, tu me propose quoi pour cette nuit.

- Si tu crois que je vais coucher avec toi cette nuit, tu te goure mon ami. Sakura croisa les bras et fit mine d'être faussement vexée.

- Ok, je m'excuse. Aller, raconte moi ton passé.

- Eh bien…

**Cinq ans auparavant **

- Sakura, la carte, the jump s'en va ! Hurla le petit lionceau Kérobéros.

- Je sais, je vois bien. Répondit Sakura. The Wind !

A peine eu t'elle le temps d'actionner la carte qu'une énorme tempête de vent se dirigea vers l'énorme lapin rose de deux mètres et l'emprisonnèrent.

- Pitchoune, transforme-la.

- Carte de Clow, reprends ta forme originelle. Je te l'ordonne !

Un cercle apparu sous les pieds de Sakura, il était composé d'un soleil et d'une lune. Le lapin rose éclata avant de finir transformer en carte.

- Ouf, c'est fini ! Soupira Sakura.

- Bravo, pitchoune. Dit Kéro en posant sa petite patte sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

**Le lendemain matin, sept heure et demie du matin **

- Ah, je suis à la bourre ! Hurla Sakura en regardant son réveil.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se pressa pour s'habiller de l'uniforme du lycée Seijo, c'est-à-dire qu'une jupe bleue, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste de la même couleur que la jupe. Dès qu'elle eut fini de s'habiller, elle se précipita en bas. Elle entra dans la cuisine bruyamment pour découvrir son frère, Toya en train de boire son café.

- Toujours le sommeil lourd, petit monstre.

- Je ne suis pas un MONSTRE ! Répondit-elle énervée. Ah, qui a préparé le petit déjeuner ? Se tournant vers la table garnie.

- C'est moi, je savais que tu serais en retard.

- Merci grand frère.

Son petit déjeuner pris, elle partit vers son lycée en prenant le bus. Dans ce même bus, elle aperçut Tatsuki Aisaka l'une de ses amies. Elle avait les cheveux courts, d'un noir de jais propre aux japonais, des yeux marrons qui penchaient vers le noir. D'une carrure plutôt mince, on voyait au vu de son corps qu'elle faisait du karaté. Son style vestimentaire se différenciait des autres filles de son âge, elle faisait très garçon manqué mais restait une jolie fille avec un fort caractère qui lui posait de temps en temps des problèmes. Elle fit signe à Sakura de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- Salut Saki-chan, ca va ?

- Oui, mais pas assez dormi. Répondit-elle en baillant légèrement

- A force de ne pas dormir assez, tu ne finiras pas ta croissance. Dit elle amusé avant de se pencher de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Encore une carte, n'est ce pas.

- Oui. fit-elle sur le même ton.

Tatsuki était au courant de la chasse des cartes quand Sakura eut à capturer la carte du combat.

**Flash back**

- Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre le karaté, au fait ? Demanda Tatsuki

- Pour savoir me défendre. Répondit Sakura

- Ce n'est pas en rapport avec la série de blessés, cette mystérieuse fille qui attaque des professionnels du combat.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre en pensant que c'était peut être l'œuvre d'une carte de Clow. Tatsuki vit son malaise et haussa les épaules.

- Mouais, tu me le diras la prochaine fois. Mais maintenant entrainement, entrainement.

Sakura regarda son amie dans les yeux, et la remercia intérieurement.

**Fin du flash back **

Arrivé au lycée, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leur casier tout discutant des cartes de Clow.

- Alors tu as quoi comme cartes en ce moment ? Demanda Tatsuki en prenant son livre de mathématiques.

- The wind, the fight, the jump, the wood, the shadow, the thunder, the mirror and the maze. Donc huit en tout.

- Kéro, t'as dit combien il y en avait ?

- Non.

- Te voila bien… Tatsuki fut coupé par le boulet qui s'écrasa sur Sakura.

- Saki- chan, te voila enfin ! S'exclama le boulet de canon qui s'était écrasé contre elle

- Oui, je suis là, tu peux me lâcher Keigo-kun.

- Oups, désolé Sakura-chan. Dit-il en s'écartant d'elle. Au fait, il est de quelque couleur ton soutien gorge. Vert, noir, rose ? Fit-il avant de mettre la main sur son sein gauche.

Sakura cria de surprise avant que Tatsuki essaya de lui donner un coup sur le crane. Coup qu'il évita d'un bond en arrière et s'éclipsa rapidement en faisant de grand signe pour fêter sa victoire. Keigo Yagami mesurait un mètre quatre vingt dix, bruns aux yeux bleus. Il avait les cheveux moyennement longs et toujours coiffés d'une petite queue de cheval. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de basket et malgré ses airs de vieux pervers, il était très apprécié et respectait par ses pairs et la gente féminine. Il s'était pris d'affection pour Sakura, et se montrait très dragueur envers elle. Au premier abord, elle l'avait considéré comme quelqu'un de stupide au vu de ces gestes. Mais en fait, il se montrait taquin qu'avec ses plus proches amis. Sinon, il était respectueux avec une certaine froideur.

- Il est débordant d'énergie. Dit Sakura

Un peu trop à mon gout, un jour je l'aurais. Répondit Tatsuki en brandissant son poing. Bon, on va en cours.

- Oui, tu as quoi comme cours ?

- Sport et toi ?

- Histoire.

Elles se firent signe et se dirigèrent chacune dans leur section respective. Le lycée Seijo était composé de plusieurs sections, en fonction des souhaits des élèves, ils pouvaient choisir deux matières principales. Et bien sur, ils avaient des places réservées dans les universités les plus hautes classées. Sakura avait choisi histoire et art. Quand à Tatsuki sport du fait de son bon niveau au karaté et langue étrangère spécialité anglais. Keigo lui, avait choisi l'économie et langue étrangère. D'ailleurs, il était dans la même classe que Tatsuki. Du fait de leurs deux caractères, les professeurs et les responsables des élèves ne supportaient plus leur énième dispute.

De plus ils suivaient des cours en commun comme les mathématiques, le japonais …

Sakura ouvra la porte, et se dirigea vers une place libre. Elle ouvrit son sac et prit son bloc note. Le professeur arriva, les élèves se levèrent pour l'accueillir.

- Bonjour, je vais commencer avant de faire l'appel à vous présenter un nouvel élève. Il vient de Chine, j'espère que vous aller bien l'intégrer. Tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et le nouvel élève s'avança vers le bureau. Il mesurait un mètre soixante dix huit, il semblait être sportif vu sa carrure. Son uniforme était mis négligemment, le nœud de sa cravate était à moitié défait. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux noirs ne permettaient pas de savoir où il regardait. Mais Sakura savait que c'était dans sa direction. Elle le sentit.

- Tu peux te présenter à tes camarades. Dit le professeur

- Je m'appelle Seichiro Kabane. Répondit-il en s'inclinant puis en remettant son sac sur son épaule.

**Seichiro POV**

Grand père n'a pas voulu que je vienne en temps que membre de la famille LI d'où ce nom ridicule. Alors c'est elle qui a ouvert le livre de Clow, pas mal.

- Tu peux aller t'asseoir.

- Oui.

Je dirigeais vers ma futur proie, m'essaya à coté d'elle. Je démarrai une conversation avec elle.

- Salut, tu as choisi quoi comme autre option.

- Art et toi ?

- Physique.

- Ca change d'histoire.

- Ouais, mais c'est sympa.

- Si, je vous dérange vous me le dites. Dit le professeur qui était en face de nous.

- Désolé. Dis-je en mettant une main dans mes cheveux.

Je vis Sakura rire de moi, je me faisais remarquer et ça me facilitait la tache.

**Normal POV**

Seichiro et Sakura avaient décidé de manger ensemble. Ils rejoignirent Tatsuki et Keigo. Les présentations faites, ils commencèrent à discuter.

- Tu viens de Chine Seichiro, ce n'est pas trop dur de se faire à une nouvelle langue. Questionna Sakura

- Non, pas vraiment, mais je manque de pratique, tu veux bien m'aider.

Keigo se leva et fit un regard noir à Seichiro à propos de ce sous entendu. Seul Sakura ne le vit pas.

- Désolé, j'ai entrainement et des choses à régler. S'excusa-t-il avant de partir en posant sa main sur la tête de Sakura pour frotter les cheveux.

- Pff, il n'est pas commode votre ami. Fit Seichiro en soupira.

- Keigo n'est pas méchant juste protecteur. Répondit Sakura

- Et vous avez vu c'est Naoko. Naoko ! Cria Tatsuki. Tu viens manger ?

Naoko se dirigea vers eux, elle semblait bizarre mais pas plus que d'habitude. Elle était une grande fan d'histoire de fantôme et d'ésotérisme. Tatsuki se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Mais Elle poussa un cri de douleur. En effet, Naoko brulait son dos. Tatsuki se dégagea rapidement et chuta au sol. Sakura se précipita vers elle et la prit dans les bras pour la soutenir.

- C'est une carte, j'en suis sur, son aura est la même. Dit-elle doucement

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle m'attaquait.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si j'utilise mes pouvoirs, je risque de…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Naoko se rua vers Sakura, en créant une boule de feu. Sakura prit sa clé et commença à invoquer son sceptre. Seichiro donna un coup de poing à Naoko pour la faire reculer.

- Seichiro, qu'es que tu fais. Demanda Sakura furieuse. C'est une amie à moi que tu viens de frapper !

- Faux, c'est une carte de Clow, enfin une carte de Clow a pris possession d'elle.

- Comment … Comment tu es au courant des cartes de Clow.

- Patience, Sakura-chan. Dit-il en tirant de sa poche un talisman. Le feu peut tout consumer, l'oxygène, les arbres, et même le temps. Ignis temporis.

L'image change être figée. Sakura se tourna vers Tatsuki et vis qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

- Tatsuki, Tatsuki. Qu'es qui se passe ?

- Calme-toi, elle est juste figée dans le temps. Et utilise tes pouvoirs pour capturer la carte. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Sakura fit apparaître son sceptre mais barra la route à Seichiro.

- Je t'interdis de faire du mal à mon amie.

- Attends, je veux juste …

Un éclat de rire le coupa et ils se dirigèrent vers Naoko.

- suis donc ton amie, ça me fait bien rire. Je suis ton amie, juste qu'en ça t'arrange.

- Mais c'est faux, je …

- Toujours à jouer la sainte nitouche, je connais ta vraie nature. Tu n'es qu'une salope, tous les mecs sont amoureux de toi, tu n'y fais pas gaffe mais tu adore ça.

Sakura s'agenouilla, effondré par cette révélation. Elle était incapable de faire quelque se soit.

**Flash back**

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Demanda Naoko, timidement, en croisant les doigts

- Désolé, mais j'aime une autre fille.

- Ah bon, ce n'est pas grave. Répondit elle toute penaude

- Ah oui, tu peux me dire si ton amie Sakura avait un petit ami ?

- Heu, c'est elle que tu aime ? Heu, je ne crois pas.

- Génial ! Bon il faut que je te laisse, je dois rejoindre des amis au bowling.

Le garçon partit laissant Naoko seule. Elle se maudissait elle-même, non en fait c'est Sakura qu'elle maudissait. Cette soit disant amie qui jouait les filles modèles. Oui, contrairement à elle, elle n'avait rien de spécial, des lunettes rondes à causent de sa myopie, un physique commun. Elle jura qu'un jour elle serait comme ces filles populaires.

**Tu veux te venger !**

Naoko cru d'abord que c'était un rêve.

**Tu veux te venger de ces filles sans intérêt. **

Non ce n'était pas un rêve, une forte voix de femme avait prononcé ces mots.

- Oui, je veux me venger

**Alors trace un pentagramme sur le sol et tu seras une autre fille. **

Naoko retourna vite chez elle. Soudain, un cercle de feu apparu dans la rue et une jeune femme émergea de ces flammes avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

**Consume toi dans les flammes de la jalousie**

**Fin du flash back **

- La vérité blesse, ma Sakura. Meurs donc. Naoko créa une boule de feu gigantesque. Entei ! fit elle avant de la lancer.

- Ignis punch.

La technique de Seichiro se dirigea vers la boule de Naoko et puis un flash puis …

Fin du chapitre

Voila, première partie de faite sur les trois que j'ai prévu. Au départ je pensais faire deux parties (la chasse et la transformation) mais la fin de ce passage suffisait à faire une bonne fin de chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : passé (deuxième partie)

**Quelques mois après**

- Shield !

Sakura fit apparaitre une bulle qui l'a protégea d'une épée. La situation était telle qu'elle était obligé de se protéger sous les assauts de Tatsuki qui était possédé par the sword. Et Seichiro était en train de contre attaquer. Il fit apparaître Hî-Ên (_référence à tsubasa reservoir chronicles, qui est IMPORTANTE pour la suite, souvenez vous en !)_, son épée. Il bondit sur Tatsuki mais elle eut le temps de donner un coup de pied dans sa direction, il évita et abattis son épée sur elle. Tatsuki fit une roulade arrière pour esquiver.

- Merde, elle est rapide.

- Oui, elle est championne régional quand même. Dit Sakura en sortant de Shield

- Comment ! Je comprends que les garçons la craignent fit Seichiro en avalant bruyamment sa salive.

Tatsuki changea de position, ce qui leur fit réagir rapidement.

- White slash ! Dit-elle d'une voix roque.

L'onde de son attaque se transforma en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rayon d'énergie.

- Bon on fait ce qu'on a dit. D'acc, Sakura–chan.

- ok !

Seichiro fit un demi-cercle avec son épée et un cercle apparu sous ses pieds. Son épée s'enflamma et il fit un rapide mouvement horizontal.

- Ignis blaster

Les deux attaques se percutèrent et une explosion s'en suivit. Tatsuki possédée se sentit déstabiliser, ce moment fut propice à Sakura qui utilisa the illusion. Une silhouette d'homme apparu devant Tatsuki et murmura Keigo. Sakura fut surprise de ce résultat, elle avait pensé qu'ils étaient seulement amis et que leur relation était plus proche d'un amour fraternel. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sakura, d'un geste rapide de la main, fit lâcher the sword à Tatsuki et commença sa formule magique.

- Carte de Clow, reprends ta forme originelle. Je te l'ordonne !

Ainsi l'épée retourna sous sa forme de carte et Tatsuki s'évanouit. Seichiro s'approcha d'elles et planta son épée dans le sol avant de s'agenouiller visiblement exténuer par le combat qu'il venait de livrer.

- Ouf, c'est fini. Bien jouer, hunter (_chasseur_) ! fit-il avec un grand sourire

- Arrête s'il te plait avec ce surnom ridicule. Répondit Sakura énervé par Seichiro.

- Je plaisante ! T'emballe pas, et si on rentrait car Tatsuki-chan ne va pas rester dans la rue, il lui faut un endroit pour se reposer.

- Oui, tu as raison. Dit-elle en soutenant Tatsuki en mettant son bras sur ses épaules.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- N'importe quoi. Monsieur est vantard en plus.

Sakura commença sa marche vers chez elle avant de se retourner.

- Tu pourrais m'aider, à la porter, je pensais que tu étais galant, Kabane-kun. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'arrive princesse. Ton prince arrive. Répondit-t'il en prenant des poses plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Sakura se mit à rire à cause de l'attitude fantasque de son ami

Plus loin, on put apercevoir une ombre qui regardait le spectacle offert par les deux amis. Elle était là depuis le début et avait regardé le combat contre the sword. Elle eut un sourire car tout se passait bien et il ne restait que quatre cartes à capturer, the arrow, the shot, the light and the dark. Elle aura un rôle à jouer mais pour l'instant, elle s'inquiétait si the shot était resté sous la forme de carte et n'avait possédé personne. L'ombre prit son portable et composa un numéro, le jugement dernier était proche et la transformation approchait.

**Maison de Sakura **

- On la pose là ?

- Oui, doucement. Dit Sakura

- Voilà, c'est fait. Répondit Seichiro, puis il se tourna vers Sakura et reprit, tu as quelque chose à manger ?

- Oui, attends-moi en bas, je vais me changer avant.

- Ok !

Seichiro partit en fermant la porte, Sakura ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et prit le livre de Clow pour ranger la carte récemment capturée. Elle sentit le tiroir inférieur s'ouvrir pour apercevoir Kéro sortir de celui-ci en baillant.

- Bien dormi petit Kéro ?

- Oui mais j'ai faim.

- Toi aussi, vous êtes des ventres sur pattes.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui Kabane-kun !

Kérobéros changea d'expression sur son visage pour devenir plu sérieux. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce type, quelque chose le dérangeait dans son comportement. Il avait fait de nombreuses remarques à Sakura mais elle ne voulait pas le croire persuader qu'il était sincère. _Elle est vraiment naïve _pensa t'il_, mais c'était ce qui fait son charme, j'ai envie qu'il réussisse la dernière épreuve. _

- Tu viens ? Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Non, je reste avec Tatsuki. Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers Tatsuki. Puis il regarda Sakura si sérieusement que Sakura fut surprise. Il ouvrit grand la bouche avant de dire, Ramène moi une de tes si merveilleuses pâtisseries, s'il te plait Sakura !

Il avait dit ça les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Sakura tomba presque à la renverse par le changement si brutal d'expression.

- Promis. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si gentil pour ça !

Dès que Sakura partit, il regarda Tatsuki, elle était si paisible, Kéro mit sa patte sur le front de la jeune fille et lui dit doucement : Je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier, ni toi, ni Sakura, personne.

Sakura finissait de faire le thé, Seichiro était installé sur le canapé, il lisait un magazine quelconque qui trainait sur la table basse. Quand Sakura arriva, il rangea le dit magazine avant de lever la tête et contempler la tenue de Sakura. Elle portait un jean délavé et un débardeur noir. Simple mais elle était tellement belle que tout lui allait. Il sentit le rouge lui montait au joues. Il se reprit quand il entendit Sakura lui demandait s'il voulait du gâteau.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait ? Dit-il-en croquant un bout.

-Oui, alors tu en pense quoi ?

- Délicieux, tu es douée.

- Mer… Merci. Dit-elle timidement.

- Mais de rien.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux, aucun ne savait quoi dire.

- Heu, Kabane-kun ?

- Oui Sakura-chan.

- Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Seichiro ?

- Aucunement, je te peux t'appeler Sakura.

- Oui, avec plaisir.

- Sakura, tu as un petit ami ?

- Non, tu sais bien que je ne peux avec cette chasse des cartes. Dit elle en soupirant.

- Ah oui, être the hunter, c'est difficile.

- Arrête ! Dit elle sensiblement énervée. Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

- Ok, ok. Fit il en voyant la tête que faisant Sakura. Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Sakura tourna vivement la tête vers Seichiro en faisant de grands yeux. Elle était très surprise de cette question. Il lui plaisait mais…

- Tu sais, être deux à posséder c'est plus facile, je pourrais t'épauler car comme un simple ami mais comme un petit ami. Dit il en se gratta l'arrière du crane.

Sakura s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres en guise de réponse avant de lui sourire.

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Sakura et Seichiro avait décidés de passer le week end ensemble pour l'anniversaire de Sakura.

- Dix huit ans, ça se fête ! Donc on va passer un week end à la plage. Dit Seichiro en souriant.

Sakura le regarda lui dire qu'ils allaient passer deux jours merveilleux en amoureux. Pour cela, ils devaient passer deux heures à attendre leur train. Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était l'heure de pointe, les gens se pressaient, se bousculaient et même certains hurlaient leur mécontentement. La gare de Tokyo était l'une des plus fréquenté et qui possédait le type de clientèle le hétéroclite, on y voyait de tout. Des familles aux simples fonctionnaires. On y remarquait quelques yankees (_Nom que donne les japonais aux voyous) _qui trainait de ci de là.

Soudain, une annonce fut faite aux hauts parleurs à l'intention des voyageurs.

**Les voyageurs du train 123B à destination de Yokohama sont priés de se présenter à la porte 22. Merci et bon voyage !**

- Tu crois qu'elle est comment ?

- De qui tu parles, Seichiro ?

- De la femme qui a fait l'annonce !

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle doit être mignonne car elle possède une très jolie voix.

**POV Sakura**

- Je ne sais pas, elle doit être mignonne car elle possède une très jolie voix. Dit Seichiro en se marrant.

Je lui tapai le haut de sa tête, et partit vexé. Il couru après moi et m'attrapa parle bras avant de s'excuser en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

- Je ne suis pas jolie pour toi ?

– Si, je voulais plaisanter, désolé si je t'ai vexé.

- Ok, je te pardonne, mais ne recommence pas. Dis-je en le menaçant du poing

Je lui pris la main avant de sentir une vive douleur à la cheville et de grimacer.

**POV ???**

Toucher, the game begin (_le jeu commence)_, cherry (_cerise) _!

**POV Seichiro**

Je vis Sakura grimacer de douleur, je me précipitais vers elle. Je sentis une source de magie à côté d'elle. Je me baissais et vis que sa cheville était entourée d'un anneau magique. Une carte ? Ou c'était autre chose ? Bizarre je n'avais rien senti avant cela.

- Seichiro, qu'es que tu fais ? Demanda Sakura, je sentis qu'elle semblait inquiète au son de sa voix.

- Rien, rien. On y va ?

Je luis pris la main et essaya de me fondre dans la foule pour éviter celui ou celle qui nous visait.

**POV ???**

Oh, le preux chevalier a remarqué ma présence. Il doit être paniqué car le jeu a commencé, d'abord cherry et après lui. La douleur infligée est sympa à regarder mais elle doit être paniquée de savoir qu'elle est ma principale cible. Tic tac, tic tac… Le temps passe plus j'ai l'avantage. Allez, combien de temps tu vas tenir Sakura ?

**POV Sakura**

Je m'arrêtais et commença à hurler sur Seichiro.

- Qu'es qui te prend, on doit aller se présenter à la porte vingt deux ! Je restai planter derrière lui, en croisant les bras.

Je le vis se retourner sensiblement paniquer. Seichiro regarda autour de lui, comme s'il guettait quelqu'un, puis il m'entraina à m'asseoir sur un banc.

- Il se passe ça. Dit-il en pointant ma cheville. Je la regardais et vit un anneau. C'était quoi ça ?

- Mais, d'où ça vient ? L'inquiétude m'attrapa.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Répondit-il en se prenant la tête. Il baissa la tête mais je fis que la colère se mélangeait au doute. C'est vrai, on était attaqué par un ennemi inconnu, on était à sa merci !

**POV ???**

Et voila, son visage angélique était en train de faire apparaître l'inquiétude, l'angoisse d'être un pauvre lapin, un simple gibier. Quoique, c'était un gibier de classe mondiale, un être humain. Le meilleur des gibiers. Je passai ma langue sur les lèvres. Je remis mes cheveux qui me cachaient la vue. Puis je me remis à regarder ma cible. Tic tac, tic tac… l'heure est proche. Je croquais dans ma barre chocolatée, et si j'entendais ma fille, elle me dirait : Papa, tu es déjà énorme, ça va pas te faire du bien.

C'était bien ce temps, mais c'était fini depuis longtemps. Depuis… Non, en fait il n'a jamais existé tout est mensonge sauf ça ! Je me remis en position, le dernier coup est … qu'es que ?

**POV Sakura**

Un portable sonnait dans mon sac, pourtant ce n'était pas ma sonnerie habituelle. Je décrochais sous le regard interrogateur de Seichiro.

- Allo. Dis-je timidement

- Pas le temps de faire les présentations. Partez de là et dirigez vous vers le kiosque à journaux. Dis une voix qui m'était inconnue.

- Mais…

- NON, faites ce que je vous dis ! Pas de questions inutiles, faites-moi confiance !

- Bon… Seichiro, viens.

- C'est qui au téléphone ? Et c'est quoi, ce portable.

**POV ???**

Tiens, ils bougent, auraient ils ? Non, ils ne peuvent pas savoir où je suis. Impossible. Peu importe, tant que j'aurais mon fusil sniper et surtout…

**- Qu'es que tu fais ? Fit une voix que je connaissais que trop bien. **

- Tiens, the Shot, tu te montres enfin. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Dis-je en souriant

**- Cesse tes sarcasmes pour toi, alors tu l'as abattu ?**

- Non, mais j'y travaille.

**- tsss, tu es vraiment un humain inutile. **

- Laisse-moi faire. Dis-je calment.

Je ne sais pas si c'était mon imagination ou autre chose mais je sentis que the Shot se calmer

**- Tu fais ce que tu veux mais je veux des résultats. **

- Compte sur moi.

Je reportais mon attention sur Sakura et je vis qu'elle était toujours au téléphone. Elle regardait autour d'elle.

**POV Seichiro**

Je suivis Sakura, elle semblait suivre des instructions d'une personne. Je m'approchais d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

- Arrête Seichiro, ce n'est pas le moment de …

Je lui pris d'un geste brusque le portable et commença à demander :

- T'es qui ?

J'entendis la respiration de mon interlocuteur changeais un peu puis il se reprit rapidement et me répondit.

- Je suis un ami.

- Et de quel genre ?

- Un… Bougez et mêlez vous à la foule.

- De quoi ?

- Pas le temps de discuter, faites ce que je vous dis.

Je m'exécutais en m'amenant Sakura avec moi mais je continuais mes questions.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Harry, un ami qui vous veut du bien. Répondit-il amusé.

- Et en plus, ça se croit comique. Dis-je énervé.

- C'est comme ça. Appelle-moi Spinel sun.

**POV ???**

Ils ont encore disparu, ils se font aider, j'en suis sure.

- The Arrow, tu peux savoir s'ils ont un allié.

**- Oui, ils ont un allié mais je ne sais pas où il est. **

- Tu entends leur conversation ?

**- Oui, il veut qu'ils se mêlent à la foule. **

- Ah oui, pour éviter que je les repère. Il sait que je suis un sniper.

Je sais qu'il a un portable que c'était un homme, d'après the Arrow, donc ça m'aide pour découvrir les suspects éventuels. Tiens ils se mettent à coté d'un type avec une capuche sur la tête, il veut cacher son identité. C'est mon homme. Le moment que je préfère vient d'arriver le moment au j'appuie sur la gâchette. The time is coming (_le temps est venu), _c'est la fin.

**POV Sakura **

Je vis l'homme à coté de nous s'écrouler sur le sol, je réprimais un cri. Les gens tout autour de nous se précipitèrent autour de cet homme. L'un d'eux demanda aux autres d'aller chercher la sécurité.

- Nous allons le faire. Dis Seichiro toujours au portable

Il me traina loin de la foule et on se dirigea vers les escaliers de services. On entrait et je sentais que mes jambes ne me portaient plus. C'était trop dur. Je n'avais pas demander ça en acceptant la chasse des cartes.

- Seichiro, je n'en peux plus.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Seichiro se retourna et laissait le portable sur le sol avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

- Désolée ma puce, je … je te laisserais pas tomber, on y est presque.

- Je sais, mais pourquoi ces deux cartes m'en veulent et …

- Ce n'est que ces cartes, elles savent que tu allais les capturer tôt ou tard. Mais quand elles prennent possession de quelqu'un, la rancœur de celui-ci se mélange à leur caractère. Pas de chance cette foi, on a affaire à un psychopathe.

Seichiro me serra plus fort et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je fermis les yeux et mis mes mains sur son dos. Quand je les ouvris, je vis un homme portant une casquette noire cachant son visage et il ramassa le portable et fis des mouvements de lèvres que je compris. Il me disait « il est au deuxième étage, je vais de l'autre coté ». Il partit, en poussant la porte tel un fantôme. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson.

- Saki, tu as froid ? Me demanda Seichiro droit dans les yeux, inquiet.

- Non, ça va. Répondis-je.

Je me relevais avec l'aide de Seichiro. Il me regardait toujours inquiet, je lui souris pour essayer de le rassurer. Je ne sais pas si cela lui avait suffi mais il repartit son attention sur la pièce.

- Il est là. Repris je, en pointant les escaliers du doigt.

- Comment tu le sais ? Il semblait suspicieux.

- C'est une intuition. Mentis-je.

**POV ???**

Disparus, envolés. Merde, où j'ai fait des erreurs ? J'étais le meilleur à l'époque, le meilleur dans mon domaine. C'est des gosses, leur profil doit ne pas être si difficile à comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais tuer un homme innocent.

- Ah ah ah !!!

**- Ça va pas de rigoler comme ça ! **

**- **Désolé, mais j'ai génial, je suis comme tout les gens que j'ai arrêter jusque là. Je suis …

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas et je vis ma cible tenir une sorte de bâton rose avec une tête d'oiseau au bout.

**- C'est la chasseuse !**

La fameuse chasseuse ! Enfin on se rencontre, je vis son copain se dirigeait vers moi. Il essaya de me maitriser mais je fis une prise de self défense. Je le vis se tordre de douleur.

- Cette prise, c'est une prise d'un… Dit-il avant que je me mette à courir.

Je vis une autre personne arrivée, surement leur source. Je lui mis un coup de poing dans le visage et il tomba à terre. Je pensais que j'étais tiré d'affaire quand je sentis une force inconnue m'écrasant contre le mur. Je fis mon agresseur puis plus rien.

**Normal POV**

Il entra dans l'appartement, il entendit la télévision allumait et se dirigea vers le salon. Quand il entra dans la pièce, le jeune homme assis dans le canapé en cuir leva les yeux vers lui.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il avant de reporter son attention vers son émission.

- Bien, c'était comme tu m'as dit, ton plan était génial, Joshua.

Le dénommé Joshua s'avança vers lui en souriant, il tenait un thé chaud qu'il tendit à son ami.

- Pour sur, je suis le meilleur dans ce genre de plan. Dit Joshua en allant sur son ordinateur. Donc il reste que deux cartes n'est ce pas Spinel sun ?

- Exactement, deux cartes et ça en sera fini.

- Tu devrais enlever ta casquette et ta veste. Ce type a mis le chauffage alors qu'on est en avril. Fit le garçon qui regardait la télévision.

Le garçon à la casquette la retira pour laisser place à sa chevelure aux reflets bleutés, puis il mit ses lunettes qui lui donnait une expression si sérieuse.

- Pourquoi tu mets ses lunettes, Eriol-kun ? Tu n'en as pas besoin, vraiment.

- C'est comme toi, Keigo-kun, ou je devrais dire Yué. Dit Eriol en souriant.

Fin du chapitre

Ouais ! J'ai réussi à placer Yué dans ma fic, je suis satisfait de ce chapitre surtout du passage avec le sniper. Merci Aruberu, pour m'avoir fait penser à faire des POV du sniper. Je voulais faire un flash back sur son passé mais je ne voulais pas plomber ce chapitre. Bref, voila la deuxième partie de fait.

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10

Ceci est un chapitre en partie du point de vue d'Eriol, personnage qui a pris de l'importance au fur et à mesure dans mon histoire.

Chapitre 10 : Tournoi

**Eriol, Gare de Tokyo**

Le sniper donna un coup de poing à Eriol qui chuta au sol. Quand il heurta le sol, Eriol utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de stopper la fuite du fuyard. L'homme prit le mur de plein fouet, il tomba dans l'inconscience. Eriol se releva, il souffla et se tourna vers Sakura et Seichiro.

- Bon, Sakura, scelle la carte The Arrow. Dit-il en prenant le corps du sniper.

- Heu…

- Tu ne sais pas comment faire ?

- Si, si. Mais je voulais te demander qui tu étais ?

- Spinel sun.

- Non, elle voulait savoir ton véritable nom. Demanda Seichiro le regard noir.

- Ça, ça sera à toi de le découvrir, Sakura. Répondit il en se relevant après avoir mis le type sur le sol.

- Eh, on fait quoi pour lui ?

- Seichiro, ne t'en occupe pas. C'est mon affaire.

Eriol recula d'un pas avant de faire apparaître son cercle magique. Il représentait le soleil et la lune et ressemblait fortement au cercle qu'utiliser autrefois Clow, ce qui étonna Sakura et Seichiro. Eriol commença à formuler des paroles en anglais :

You, who is foreign with this body, leave and shows your true form, Clow card ! (_Toi, qui est étranger à ce corps, sors et montre ta vraie forme carte de clow. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne traduction pour si quelqu'un peut me corriger, ça se serait sympa, merci. )_

Une aura rougeâtre émana du corps de l'homme avant de prendre une nouvelle forme. Elle représentait un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans. Ses cheveux rouges lui faisaient ressembler à un hérisson.

**- Qui est tu pour me faire sortir de ce corps **? Demanda d'une voix roque et puissante qui était en contradiction avec son apparence juvénile.

- Moi !

**- Non, impossible, tu ne devrais plus exister. **

**-**C'est dommage que tu le pense.

**- Toi, je te tuerais !**

- Je ne pense pas. Sakura !

Sakura récita la formule magique habituelle en direction de The Shot. La carte poussa un râle de mécontentement et maudissais la chasseuse. Eriol partit pendant ce temps et se fondit dans la masse.

**Plus tard**

Il entra dans l'appartement, il entendit la télévision allumée et se dirigea vers le salon. Quand il entra dans la pièce, le jeune homme assis dans le canapé en cuir leva les yeux vers lui.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il avant de reporter son attention vers son émission.

- Bien, c'était comme tu m'as dit, ton plan était génial, Joshua.

Le dénommé Joshua s'avança vers lui en souriant, il tenait un thé chaud qu'il tendit à son ami. Joshua mesurait un mètre soixante huit, âgé de quinze ans, on se moquait de lui pour sa petite taille. Il était brun aux yeux marrons. Ses cheveux filandreux lui tombaient sur son visage cachant la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front.

- Pour sur, je suis le meilleur dans ce genre de plan. Dit Joshua en allant sur son ordinateur. Donc il reste que deux cartes n'est ce pas Spinel sun ?

- Exactement, deux cartes et ça en sera fini.

- Tu devrais enlever ta casquette et ta veste. Ce type a mis le chauffage alors qu'on est en avril. Fit le garçon qui regardait la télévision.

Le garçon à la casquette la retira pour laisser place à sa chevelure aux reflets bleutés, puis il mit ses lunettes qui lui donnait une expression si sérieuse.

- Pourquoi tu mets ses lunettes, Eriol-kun ? Tu n'en as pas besoin, vraiment.

- C'est comme toi, Keigo-kun, ou je devrais dire Yué. Dit Eriol en souriant.

Keigo ferma les yeux et des ailes l'enveloppèrent et firent apparaître une autre personne. Son visage sérieux du en partie à ses yeux gris et ses cheveux longs de la même couleur était bien différent que celui de Keigo plus souriant et joyeux.

- Clow, pourquoi avoir choisi Sakura comme nouvelle maitresse des cartes de Clow.

- Parce que c'était prévu bien avant sa naissance, son père et sa mère sont de vieux amis.

- Sakura est mon amie, le destin peut être cruel. Vous savez que Seichiro pense plus à sa famille qu'à son propre bien être.

- Oui mais elle sera aidée par d'autres personnes mais avant ces personnes doivent passer un cap difficile et Sakura aussi.

- Et c'est là que j'entre en action. Reprit Joshua.

- Oui, tu as reçu la carte des ténèbres. Mais tu dois attendre encore.

**Trois ans plus tard. **

Eriol sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Il regarda son portable, et dit qu'il avait un nouveau message. Bien sur, il n'avait pas récupérer le portable qu'il avait donné à Sakura. Il composa le numéro de la messagerie tout en s'habillant. Après avoir écouté son message, il rappela son correspondant.

- Allo, c'est Eriol.

- Eriol, quel bon vent t'amène ? Demanda la femme qui avait répondit.

- Très bien Christina. Et toi ?

- Oui, oui, tu sais c'est très dur depuis la mort de ma fille.

- Oui, je comprends mais tu dois faire front.

- Je sais, je dois me ressaisir !

- Est-ce que ton mari est là ?

- Oui, je te le passe.

- Je t'embrasse ma veille amie.

- Moi aussi.

Il entendit quelques instants et une voix d'homme lui répondit.

- Tu as reçu mon message, Eriol.

- Oui, Adam, je l'ai reçu. Alors le plan pour aider Sakura est en place.

- Oui, mes protégés ont pris contact avec la tienne.

- Un tournoi du monde souterrain, quelle idée tu as eu.

- Ah ah ah, au départ c'était ton idée ! Adam fut pris d'un fou rire.

- Tu crois que c'est drôle ! Répondit Eriol avec un ton énervé.

- Non, ce qui est drôle c'est de t'entendre t'énerver, toi qui es si calme d'habitude.

- Oui, mais c'est à cause de ta fille, sa mort ne devait pas arriver mais ça s'est produit. Donc c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour Sakura.

Adam reprit son calme et répondit d'un ton rassurant.

- Nos ancêtres avaient prévu beaucoup de choses qui se révélaient vraies et des choses leur ont échappées, le destin n'est pas figé. Notre rôle est d'aider nos enfants, ce sont eux qui se créeront leur futur. Pas des textes d'un autre temps, écrit par des soit disant prophètes.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Bon, je dois te laisser, mon fils Arthur doit aller à la fac.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Eriol. Et bonne chance.

Il raccrocha et se posa sur son lit, le monde souterrain, quelle idée mais on sera à l'abri de la surveillance des LI.

Le monde souterrain était né pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale en partie du au marché noir. Pour comprendre mieux, le monde de la magie est contrôlé par les LI en Asie, les Suresh au moyen orient, les Petrelli en Amérique du nord et les Avalon en Europe. Ce sont les plus grandes familles et les plus puissantes. Leur contrôle est partout et tout est géré par eux. On les appelle le conseil des quatre. Mais qu'en est-il des autres personnes maitrisant la magie ? Elles se retrouvent dans le monde souterrain, là bas on peut trouver des accessoires permettant de faire des rituels mais aussi, des armes, du matériel informatique, bombes… Tout ce que les gens abandonnaient et encore en bon état. On y retrouve des jeunes magiciens en quête de liberté mais encore des meurtriers ou crapules de la pire espèce.

Eriol prit sa casquette pour cacher son visage, et utilisa un sort d'illusion pour cacher son aura et pour paraître aux yeux des autres personnes un autre homme.

**Monde Souterrain, bar du Saint Crow **

Sakura et Seichiro l'attendaient à l'intérieur, il entra et les remarqua, il s'approcha d'eux et un type vient lui boucher le passage.

- Tiens, t'es nouveau toi ?

- Oui, pousse-toi de là, je dois passer. Dit-il le regard noir.

- Ah, tu dois rejoindre ces deux personnes. Répondit-il en pointant du doigt Sakura et Seichiro. Plutôt mignonne la petite.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Reprit-il en serrant les dents.

- Oh, vraiment ?

L'homme claqua des doigts et deux de ses acolytes se dirigèrent vers les amis d'Eriol.

- Ne fais pas ça !

Eriol le menaça du poing, mais son adversaire ne broncha pas, non effrayer pas la menace.

- Petit con, tu le paieras si tu la touche.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, tu me bats, mes hommes s'en prendront à tes amis. Allez, bats-toi.

- Pff, un mec lourd, n'est ce pas Will. Fit une voix

- Ouais Kei, un mec lourd comme ce n'est pas permis. Répondit le dénommé Will

Eriol et son adversaire portèrent leur regard vers les deux amis qui s'étaient immiscés dans leur dispute. Will mesurait un mètre soixante treize, blond aux cheveux courts et des yeux marron qui fixaient la table où s'était assis Sakura. Il portait une gourmette avec son nom au poignet droit. Quand à son ami, Kei un mètre soixante quatorze, lui aussi blond aux cheveux courts mais des yeux bleus. Ils se levèrent, et certaines serveuses gloussèrent devant leur torse musclé qu'ils faisaient apparaître à la vue de la clientèle et personnes du bar. Tout les deux portaient des shorts noirs et des baskets blanches.

- Les deux gigolos, barrez vous ! Répondit l'homme.

- T'as vu, il s'excite le type. Dit Will en rigolant. Tu ne nous connais pas mon pauvre.

- La ferme, je vais vous buter !

- Toi, le gars à la casquette, occupe toi en. Nous on sauve tes amis. Dit Kei sérieusement.

- Ah ouais, je serais heureux de voir ça. Répondit l'homme. Taiga, Yusuke, allez y.

- Trop tard.

Taiga et Yusuke s'avancèrent vers Sakura et Seichiro, quand ils se stoppèrent net comme paralyser.

- Qu'est que…

- Lighting plasma !

- Aqua prison !

- Taiga, Yusuke !

- Hé, hé ! Tu ne fais pas le poids devant nous !

William et Kei firent apparaître, une boule d'éclair pour Kei et d'eau pour William. Tous les gens présents se levèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. Certains étaient surpris, d'autres nerveux et pour finir, excités au vu des combats qui allaient bientôt commencer.

- Les avatars ! Impossible qu'ils soient là ! Hurla l'homme en face d'Eriol.

Eriol le souleva d'un seul bras, ce qui surpris les gens qui regardaient la scène, il y avait pourtant une différence de taille et de poids surtout. Eriol lui fit un sourire narquois et le jeta de l'autre coté de la salle. L'homme s'écrasa contre une table et renversa ce qui se trouva sur celle-ci. Les occupants de la table reculèrent et regardèrent Eriol avec effroi.

- Oui, mais on est là et on participe au tournoi.

Kei s'avança vers Sakura et dit :

- Tu es mon prochain d'adversaire, et j'ai demandé que tu aies le temps maximum pour t'entrainer.

- Comme tu veux, ça me va. Répondit Sakura.

Kei et William partirent, laissant Eriol s'asseoir à coté de Sakura et Seichiro.

- Ça va Sakura ?

- Oui et toi ?

- J'ai entendu que tu allais combattre.

- Oui, on m'a dit que je trouverais une Clow card.

- C'est vrai mais tu dois savoir qu'elle a du prendre possession d'une personne pour agir.

- J'avais remarqué mais il y a trois ans, deux cartes étaient présentes mais chacune avaient pris possession d'une personne et d'une arme à feu.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Clow a créé deux types de cartes, les directes et les indirectes. Les directes sont celles qui prennent possession de personnes physiques car elles n'ont pas besoin d'objets magiques ou non pour attaquer. The Shot avait et a un rôle d'attaque. The Arrow a besoin d'une personne et d'un objet pour attaquer. Donc tu vois la différence ?

- Á peu près.

- Je t'expliquerais de nouveau si tu veux.

- Ok, on fait quoi là ? Demanda Sakura.

- Je vais t'entrainer. Répondit Eriol.

- Ah bon, je serais ravie. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Quant à Seichiro ruminait dans son coin, vraiment ce tournoi le déplaisait à un poing. Comment il peut exister des personnes plus puissantes que sa famille ? En même temps, la situation l'arrangeait, Sakura allait peut être capturé les deux dernières cartes et il allait la battre pour les récupérer toutes. L'idée de la tuer lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il voulait prendre plaisir avec elle. Il regarda une dernière fois Sakura qui sentit son regard porté sur elle. Elle lui sourit en retour puis elle partit avec Eriol.

_- Maudit Spinel sun, je le tuerais. _Pensa-t-il. _M'enlevait ma proie, je déteste ça. Et en plus je dois payer les consommations, vraiment quelle galère cette mission. _

Il paya et partit s'échauffer, son match allait commencer dans deux heures.

**Salle d'entrainement du bâtiment vingt deux réservée pour les participants**

Sakura fixait du regard Eriol. Dans sa tête tout se mélangeait, comment ce type Joshua pouvait être le possesseur de la carte des ténèbres.

_Ce Spinel sun connaît énormément de choses à propos des Clow cards. C'est louche. _

- Sakura, tu es prête ? Dit Eriol qui la sortit de ses pensées.

- Heu…

- Vraiment cette fille est un peu tête en l'air.

- Tais-toi, Joshua.

- Ok, Spinel sun, je me tais.

- Tu es prête Sakura ? Répéta Eriol.

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- D'accord, on peut commencer. Joshua attaque là.

- Quoi, Spinel sun, tu fais …. Tenta de dire Sakura mais elle ne put finir sa phrase que Joshua lui lança une lance faite de ténèbres.

Sakura l'esquiva d'une roulade sur le coté et dit l'incantation pour faire apparaître son spectre :

- Clé du sceau sacré, je te somme d'apparaître. Moi Sakura, chasseuse de cartes, je te l'ordonne. Libère ta puissance. Jump.

Ella sauta à l'aide de la carte, et atterrit sur une poutre. Elle observa la situation, et invoqua The Thunder. Mais son attaque n'affecta pas Joshua qui utilisa sa carte pour se défendre. Un bouclier se forma autour de lui et ainsi il put repousser l'attaque. Il contre attaqua rapidement et coupa la poutre en deux où se tenait Sakura qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Le choc lui arracha un gémissement. Joshua s'approcha lentement d'elle, et elle invoqua The Wind pour l'empêcher d'avancer mais ce fut peine perdue car The Wind fut aspirer par le trou noir formé par des ténèbres.

- Impossible.

- Et oui, The Dark est la plus puissante des Clow cards. Elle peut annuler les autres.

- Comment je fais pour la capturer ?

- Aucune idée, cherche au fond de toi un moyen. Dit Joshua en haussant les épaules.

Eriol regarda le combat que se livraient Sakura et Joshua. Sakura avait les moyens de capturer The Dark mais pour ça elle doit trouver un moyen. Marina l'avait prévue et l'avait aidé à mettre en place son plan. Sakura doit récupérer les cartes pour empêcher qu'elle tombe en de mauvaises mains. Elle seule pouvait le faire car elle avait le courage et surtout son immense gentillesse était son atout contrairement au LI. Si Sakura réussissait cette épreuve, il allait lui révéler son secret. Mais là, c'était mal partit se dit il en soupirant. On aura vraiment besoin d'une semaine.

**Arène du tournoi, match de qualification**

**Seichiro**

- Ignis punch !

La gerbe de feu envoya son adversaire hors du ring. Seichiro avait gagné sans la moindre difficulté.

- Trop facile.

Il sortit du ring et retourna aux vestiaires et croisa un homme qui lui lança un regard noir. _Qu'es qui me veut ce gars avec ses cheveux gris ? _pensa t'il. _Je ne le connais pas. _

Il alla vers la dame de l'accueil pour recevoir son prix.

- J'ai gagné mon match.

- Votre nom ?

- Seichiro Kanabe.

- Voila vos deux cents quarante yens.

- Merci, et au prochain match.

- Si vous n'êtes pas mort d'ici là.

_Vachement sympa cette femme, si je pouvais mourir, je suis un LI de la deuxième branche mais quand même. _

Il continua son chemin et s'arrêta au distributeur et s'acheta un soda. Il vit les deux garçons qui avaient envoyés à l'hôpital les deux agresseurs de tout à l'heure. Ils parlaient de quelque chose.

- Ouais, alors là Ryu et Kenru se sont mis à faire un truc pas possible.

- Quoi, Will ?

- Sauter du toit pour atterrir dans la piscine, May leur hurlait dessus comme ce n'était pas permis.

- Ah, les boulets, c'est deux là sont vraiment des abrutis quand ils sont ensemble.

- C'est pour ça qu'on les appelle les frères modestes. Au fait, tu sais pourquoi on les appelle les frères modestes ?

- Kenru me l'a dit c'est par rapport à la mère de Ryu, et à propos de l'histoire de Kenru. Ils se vantent beaucoup, ils grossissent toujours les faits et ils sont comme des frères pour l'un et l'autre.

Seichiro s'en alla pensant que leur conversation ne rimait à rien.

**Yué**

Yué s'avança sur le ring, son adversaire arrivant de l'autre coté. Le commentateur, un petit homme avec un maquillage de clown, faisait le spectacle avec son micro avant de présenter les deux participants.

- Ladys and Gentlemen (_Mesdames et messeieurs)_, c'est l'heure du spectacle ! Dans le coin gauche, je vous présente Yué qui nous vient du Japon et c'est sa première participation. Faites lui une ovation. Dit il pendant que les spectateurs hurlèrent, sifflèrent.

- Et dans le coin droit, vous l'avez reconnu ? La terreur d'Hokkaido, le tueur Tsunayoshi Chiba ! Reprit-il pendant que les spectateurs poussaient des hurlements de mécontentements.

Chiba se dirigea vers le présentateur et lui prit le micro des mains.

- Eh, rendez-moi… ce micro.

Des cris de surprise fusèrent dans l'arène car les derniers mots qu'avait prononcés le commentateur fut quand il eut la tête arrachée. Sa tête était dans la main de Chiba, les spectateurs continuaient à hurler quand un cri strident se fit entendre. Le cri de Chiba couvrit celui des personnes présentes. L'effet fut tel que le calme remplit le stade, un calme oppressant.

- Je pense qu'on peut commencer ? Dit Yué.

- Comme tu veux. Répondit Chiba en jetant la tête hors du ring et en faisant quelque pas.

Les pas que fit Chiba avaient pour effet de faire apparaître des images de lui-même.

- Des images rémanentes ? Tu es vraiment un tueur.

Yué tendit la main et de multiples pics qui ressemblaient à de la glace en sortit faisant disparaître les images. Mais aucunes d'elle ne fut Chiba. Yué fut surpris quand une main sortit du sol et le tira d'un coup sec. Il créa un pilonne pour empêcher d'être attiré dans le sol. Il s'agrippa d'une main de l'autre, il envoya un pic dans le sol. Le choc fit exploser quelque chose qui était sous terre. Le nuage de fumée qui s'éleva empêché à Yué de voir les mouvements de son adversaire. D'un geste de la main, il créa une bourrasque qui enleva la fumée présente, puis il sauta pour repérer son adversaire.

**Deux jours plus tard, salle d'entrainement du bâtiment vingt deux réservée pour les participants**

- Bravo, tu as réussi. Tu as capturé toutes les cartes. Dit Eriol content de sa protégée.

- Merci, Spinel sun mais je voulais te demander, pourquoi es tu au courant des Clow cards ?

- Car, je fais partie de la fondation Avalon.

- La fondation Avalon, comme Avalon le groupe qui est aussi puissant que les LI.

- Oui, les mêmes personnes. Et tu sais les LI sont aussi au courant des cartes.

- Ah bon, ces cartes sont si précieuses ?

- Bien plus que tu ne crois. Ce sont les objets les plus puissants que monde de la magie.

- Ah oui ! Mais aussi, je voulais savoir pourquoi on a appelé les deux garçons, les avatars ?

- Pour résumer, tu utilise ton spectre pour faire de la magie ?

- Oui, c'est grâce à lui que je peux utiliser les Clow cards.

- Exactement, c'est un intermédiaire. Les magiciens les utilisent pour faire de la magie. Les avatars sont différents, ils n'ont pas besoin d'intermédiaires.

- J'ai compris. Dit-elle en sautant de joie.

Eriol la regarda tout sourire. _Continue à sourire comme ça Sakura, car ce qui t'entends va être très dur. _

Fin du chapitre

Voila, vous avez plus d'information sur la situation actuelle. La fondation Avalon et son but sera expliqué dans un prochain chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire.

Si vous avez des choses à me dire, n'hésitez pas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : The beginning of the nightmare

**Yué, Deux jours plus tôt **

- Des images rémanentes ? Tu es vraiment un tueur.

Yué tendit la main et de multiples pics qui ressemblaient à de la glace en sortit faisant disparaître les images. Mais aucunes d'elle ne fut Chiba. Yué fut surpris quand une main sortit du sol et le tira d'un coup sec. Il créa un pilonne pour empêcher d'être attiré dans le sol. Il s'agrippa d'une main de l'autre, il envoya un pic dans le sol. Le choc fit exploser quelque chose qui était sous terre. Le nuage de fumée qui s'éleva empêché à Yué de voir les mouvements de son adversaire. D'un geste de la main, il créa une bourrasque qui enleva la fumée présente, puis il sauta pour repérer son adversaire.

Il ne fit rien, son adversaire avait complètement disparu. Il scrutait le ring d'un œil méfiant, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait attrapé refusant de s'en allait. Des multiples pensées fusaient dans sa tête.

_Est t'il vraiment mort dans cette explosion ou alors se terre t'il en dessous du ring ? _

Yué fit apparaître des lances et les lança sur le ring. Certaines explosèrent, d'autres non. Des cratères apparurent à la place du ring et ainsi, Yué put réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie possible.

_Donc maintenant, il ne peut que ce cacher dans le sol au endroit où mes lances n'ont pas explosées. _

Il se posa, et lança à son adversaire.

- Tu peux sortir, je sais que tu es là.

Soudain une main sortit du sol et agrippa le pied de Yué. Il voulut s'envoler mais son adversaire l'en empêcha. Chiba sortit complètement, et un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Tes ailes, c'est ça qui te permet de t'envoler et donc d'être hors de porté de mes attaques…

Il marqua une pose avant de rajouter

- Donc je vais les faire disparaître.

Il empoigna une des ailes de l'ange, et une explosion se déclencha. Celle-ci provoqua un hurlement de la part de Yué, puis une gerbe de sang à l'endroit où Chiba avait agrippé sa main fusa. Yué tomba au sol avant de se roulait de douleur. Il serra les dents et tenta de se lever.

- Inutile, ma faculté little flower est très performante. Je peux créer des explosions grâce à mon aura. Quand à toi, t'es un petit magicien. Ta vie prend fin ici.

Chiba prit le cou de Yué et commença à le serrer de plus en plus fort. Mais Chiba fut pris d'un frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il laissa Yué sur le ring et partit vers les vestiaires.

En arrivant devant l'entrée des vestiaires, il fit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, portant d'un costume blanc et de petites lunettes qui donnaient de la profondeur à ses yeux noirs.

- C'est vous qui avait envoyé ce « message ». Demanda Chiba

- Exactement, grâce à mon aura.

- Vous me voulez quoi ?

- Rien mais mon maitre oui.

**Cinq jours plus tard, Arène du tournoi**

**Sakura et Seichiro**

- Mesdames et messieurs, compte tenu des événements qui se sont déroulés il y a cinq jours, le tournoi se déroulera autrement. Tout d'abord, le ring est maintenant entouré d'une barrière magique pour éviter aux sorts de bouger les spectateurs et enfin les combats se dérouleront en équipes. Aujourd'hui, nous avons Sakura Kinomoto et Seichiro Kanabe d'un coté. Sakura et Seichiro qui sont de nouveaux participants, prometteurs s'il en ait. Et de l'autre, William et Kei, deux nouveaux aussi mais qui sont les avatars.

Un oh émanant du public marqué sa surprise. Certains étaient enthousiastes du en parti au combat qui allaient débuter, d'autres parce qu'ils avaient parié sur les gagnants.

Sakura regarda Seichiro du coin de l'œil, il semblait assez distant mais en même il semblait se préoccuper d'elle.

- Seichiro, je…

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein…

- Pourquoi tu t'es entrainé avec lui ?

- Tu me fais la tête à cause de ça ?

- C'est un peu normal, il m'a apprit à me servir des cartes.

- Et tu l'as toutes, bravo. Dit-il ironique.

- Seichiro, je suis déso…

- Eh oh, le combat est commencé, on vous attend. Dit William en tapant du pied.

Sakura se sentit penaude et se mit en position de combat. Seichiro en fit de même. Kei s'élança sur Sakura qui évita d'un pas de coté. Kei lança un pic de foudre que Sakura évita en tournant la tête. Elle prit une carte et la toucha avec son sceptre mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide car Kei prit le sceptre et l'envoya au sol.

- Sakura ! Cria Seichiro avant se prendre une boule d'eau au niveau du ventre.

Le choc l'envoya contre le mur de l'arène. Il se releva difficilement, avant de reporter son attention sur Sakura mais il n'eut pas le temps car William l'en empêcha en essayant de lui donner un coup de poing. Seichiro le bloqua avant de se baisser et lui donnant un coup de pied dans les chevilles pour le déstabiliser. William atterrit durement sur le sol avant de rouler sur le coté pour éviter la charge de son opposant.

**Sakura**

Sakura ne pouvait plus bougé car ses bras étaient retenus par ceux de Kei et sa taille était collée aux jambes de celui-ci.

- N'essaye pas de te débattre, ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Je connais ton secret avatar.

- Quel secret ?

- Comment vous arriver à faire de la magie.

- Va-y, dis-le.

- Ta magie, ce sont les éclairs ? Et bien tu les as produits à partir du petit courant électrique qui parcourt le corps humain.

- Impressionnant. Mais j'ai une question pour toi, comment tu vas pourvoir de défaire de mon emprise ?

**Eriol, gradins **

Eriol regardait le combat se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il espérait que Sakura gagne mais c'était mal partit.

- J'espère qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Sinon…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mes protégés ne lui feront pas de mal. Coupa une voix.

-Eriol porta son regard sur la provenance de la voix et vit Adam accompagné d'un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir dix huit ans.

- Adam, qu'es que tu fais là ?

- Je viens voir mes protégés.

- Et qui est ce garçon ?

- C'est mon fils Arthur.

- Salut. Répondit ce dernier

- Bonjour, au fait je lui ai tout expliqué à propos des avatars. Dit Eriol

- Ah oui, qu'en fait on différencie un magicien d'un avatar par le fait que ces derniers ont un temps de réaction beaucoup plus faible. Pour faire simple, un magicien a besoin d'un intermédiaire pour utiliser ses pouvoirs, Sakura a besoin de son sceptre pour utiliser des cartes. Mais Kei peut créer ses éclairs très rapidement mais il ne passe pas par un intermédiaire normal. Les intermédiaires dits normaux sont sceptres, batons de magiciens… Tout ce qui sort des contes de fées. Et surtout son temps de réaction est presque égal à une micro seconde.

- Beau résumé de la situation. Mais une chose me chiffonne, ce Seichiro est capable de créer des sorts de feu instantanément, je ne comprends pas comment la fondation Avalon ne l'a pas recruté.

- Arrête de parler comme ça, on croirait l'attendre. IL nous a trahit et les a tués. Les enfants ont assez de problèmes comme ça.

- Tu parle du fils de Léo et Marina Amano et des autres.

- Oui.

- IL les cherche. IL…

- Ils sont en sécurité. Coupa-t-il.

Eriol voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il se retint et reporta son attention sur le combat. Quelque chose le chagrinait concernant Seichiro, seule une famille avait une telle relation avec le feu. Cette famille proche de Clow. Cela fit tilt dans sa tête, Seichiro appartenait à …

**Sakura**

Elle était toujours bloquée par son adversaire. Si seulement elle pouvait utiliser The Power pensa t'elle. Soudain une idée germa dans sa tête, pourquoi ne pas demander aux cartes d'intégrer son corps et ainsi être équal des avatars.

- Clow cards, s'il vous plait intégrer mon corps ! Carte crée par Clow Reed. Abandonne ton ancienne apparence et transforme-toi. C'est moi Sakura, ton nouveau maître qui te l'ordonne !

Un cercle magique apparu mais contrairement aux autres fois, ce ne fut pas celui de Clow Reed mais un nouveau. Composé d'une étoile au centre entouré d'une lune à droite et d'un soleil à gauche. Un flux entourât Sakura qui souleva d'un geste brusque Kei. Elle se releva, et toutes les cartes se transformèrent en Sakura cards qui entrèrent dans son corps.

- Ouah, impressionnant. Dit Kei presque comme émerveillé par le spectacle.

**Seichiro**

Seichiro et William se retournèrent pour apercevoir le spectacle qui était en train de se déroulé. Seichiro fit une grimace, non pas déjà pensa t'il, j'ai attendu trop longtemps.

Il s'en voulait mais pour le moment seul le combat l'intéressait. William était un combattant bizarre, il n'était pas un spécialiste des sports de combat, il se reposait sur ses capacités d'avatar. De toute façon, il mettrait un terme à cette relation et à ce combat.

**Sakura**

Dès que la transformation fut achevée, Kei utilisa l'une de ses techniques spéciales contre Sakura.

- Lightning plasma.

De la paume de sa main, un rayon jaune en sortit en direction de sa cible, Sakura n'eut à peine le temps d'utiliser The Shield pour se défendre. Puis elle utilisa The Sword pour attaquer son adversaire qui esquiva en se jetant en arrière. Mais il ne put esquiver complètement le coup et une partie de son t-shirt fut coupé au niveau du ventre.

- Et merde, un t-shirt tout neuf que ma copine venait de m'offrir. Dit Kei en soupirant.

Sakura donna un coup vertical, mais Kei sauta sur le coté et empoignât autour de la taille pour la faire chuter au sol. Mais elle utilisa The Power pour bloquer de sa main sa chute et avec The Fight elle lui fit une prise de karaté qui le projeta au sol. Puis elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Sakura se releva et Kei en fit de même.

- Vraiment t'es plutôt forte !

- Merci toi aussi.

Ils se sourirent puis ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Un flash et enfin le dénouement.

**Appartement commun de Seichiro et de Sakura, un mois après**

- Ouf, je suis morte, cette journée de cours a été éprouvante. Fit Sakura en se jetant sur le lit.

- Ouais, c'était vraiment chiant, je me demande si j'aurais du prendre cette option.

Sakura s'approcha de Seichiro et lui caressa la joue avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Une sonnerie les interrompit, le portable de Seichiro se mit à vibrer dans la poche de sa veste, il regarda qui était son correspondant. Quand il le vit, il grimaça, Sakura perçut un certain malaise chez son compagnon. Il disparu dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle se changea. Elle mit une jupe blanche et un t-shirt bleu. Elle sifflait sa bonne humeur.

Kéroberos sortit de son tiroir, pour s'envola et se posait sur la commode sur laquelle reposait un grand miroir où sa jeune maitresse se coiffait.

- Pourquoi, je suis obligé de rester à la maison ? Demanda-t-il boudant.

- Car c'est impossible de te transporter, et même si on le pouvait, ça ferait bizarre une peluche volante.

Seichiro entra dans la chambre la mine sombre, Sakura se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Lui souriant à peine une minute plus tôt, avait le regard plein de tristesse. Le petit lion eut un mauvais pressentiment, une sensation de malaise planait sur la pièce.

- Sakura, j'ai besoin d'un câlin. Fit Seichiro en ouvrant les bras.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur.

Il resserra son étreinte avant de l'embrassait en pleine bouche. Il la porta sur le lit en parsemant son cou de multiples baisers. Sakura caressa son torse et enleva sa chemise. Seichiro bloquant les mouvements de la jeune fille en entourant sa taille autour de ses jambes. Puis ce fut au tour des bras de Sakura d'être bloquer. Seichiro lui lécha le cou et lui fit un suçon au niveau du nombril tout en enlevant le t-shirt qui dévoila un soutien courge noir.

- Vraiment mignon ce petit sous vêtement, tu es une fille pleine de surprise.

- Arrête ça, s'il te plait. Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Pas envie, je ne joue plus Sakura-chan. Dit-il avec un sifflement digne d'un serpent.

Kéro regardait la scène et fit que quelque chose n'allait, se jeta sur Seichiro qui l'envoya valdingué contre le mur.

- Tu es lent comme gardien, Kéroberos. Tu es incapable de protéger ta maitresse.

Il récita quelques incantations en chinois, puis le corps de Sakura fut prit de spasmes qui, au fur et à mesure des paroles, se firent plus violents. Le cercle de Sakura apparut et toutes les cartes redevenaient des Clow cards. Sakura lévita et retomba aussi sec sur le lit, sans connaissance.

- Bien, la formule de grand père a été efficace. (Il regarda une dernière fois Sakura). C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, bien formé ça serait mon type si c'était d'autres circonstances. Mais je dois favoriser ma famille.

Il se mit au dessus de la jeune fille et la contempla une dernière fois.

- Sakura-chan, tu vas avoir de la chance accueillir en ton sein, un membre de la famille LI, Seichiro LI Wong. Beaucoup de filles en rêve. Good bye my sweet cherry (Au revoir ma délicieuse cerise).

**Onze Septembre 2005, Fin d'une innocence, début d'un cauchemard. **

Fin du chapitre

Ca y est, la passé de Sakura est enfin résolue, j'ai introduit encore de nouveaux personnages, encore me diriez vous mais cela n'ont pas trop d'incidences sur la suite et je leur prépare une fic (sur William et Kei) très prochainement. J'ai quelques idées sympathiques mais pour voir cela, il faudra se reporter sur la section fics originales du site.

Revenons sur le passé de Sakura, je suis plutôt content de moi. Le fait que Seichiro était en fait un LI m'a donné des idées pour la suite et concernant une relation. Eriol n'est pas très présent mais il avait pour but de montrer les différents liens entre les personnages et cette fondation Avalon dont je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre expliquant sa création et son but.

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais je ne viens pas tout seul le chapitre douze est écrit donc ce jour de réveillon, j'apporte pas un mais deux chapitres. Alors content ?


	12. Chapter 12

Les paroles de hocus pocus et de System of a down ne sont pas à moi.

Chapitre 12: La gothique et son chevalier dansent un slow mortel

**Appartement de Sakura**

**Normal POV**

Syaoran avait de la peine pour elle, il voulait lui faire oublier ce douloureux passage de sa vie. Mais en était-il capable ? Ça, il n'en savait rien du tout. Peu importe les mots doux, les phrases toutes faites, ça n'était pas suffisant, on ne peut pas oublier cet acte d'un simple claquement de doigt. Il se tourna vers Sakura et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Raconter son passé était pour elle une torture. Syaoran se mit en califourchon sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front avant de poser le sien sur celui de Sakura.

- J'ai envie que tu oublie ton passé et que tu te consacre au présent.

- Je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur. Dit-elle en reniflant.

- Je sais, mais il le faut.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est … toute seule, je…

- Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là je t'aiderais. La coupais-je.

- Syaoran …

- Tu n'es pas seule cette fois ci, je suis avec toi car je t'aime. Décharge toi de ce passé sur quelqu'un et je suis là pour le faire.

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux, elle y vit de la compassion. Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue. Oui, elle a le droit à son bonheur, le seul moyen d'y parvenir c'est de le combattre et non de le fuir. Il était là pour elle, elle le remerciait intérieurement pour cela.

- Viens s'il te plait, j'ai envie que tu sois à mes cotés cette nuit. L'invita-t-elle.

- D'accord.

Il l'embrassa et remonta la nuisette de celle-ci. Il y découvrit une petite culotte bleue.

- Le noir c'est beaucoup plus excitant. Dit Syaoran avec un sourire en coin.

- Ne critique pas mes choix, je choisis la couleur qui me plait. Répondit-elle en faisant une petite moue avant de reprendre leurs fougueux échanges.

**Los Angeles, Vendredi dix huit mai 2007, onze heures du matin**

**Ryu POV**

Je portais la cuillère rempli de céréales à ma bouche quand je vis Aruberu arrivait dans la cuisine, l'air totalement endormi.

- Alors tu ne dors pas assez ? Demandais-je ironiquement

-Hum.

- Quelle réponse. Dis-je en rigolant.

- Il reste du jus d'orange ?

- Non, on l'a fini hier avec la vodka.

- Vous avez fait une fête ? C'est ça ?

- Ouais, avec Lise et Kei. J'étais vraiment sur bourré.

- Ah l'alcool, fléau des vieux.

- Quoi, tu me considère comme un vieux ?

- Ouais, comme toutes les personnes de plus de vingt ans. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu me désespère, vous les chevelus vous êtes vraiment…

- Intelligents ! Dit-il simplement.

- Bref, cette discussion est intéressante mais je vais me doucher. Repris je en ranger la table.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me regardais dans la glace. Ça devait faire une éternité que je n'étais pas allé voir un coiffeur. Mes cheveux se barraient dans tous les sens, cela ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille. Je pris le rasoir, et commençais mon rasage. Puis quand j'eus fini, je pris ma douche.

De retour dans ma chambre, je choisissais un short en jean délavé ainsi qu'un polo jaune foncé et marron. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau et alluma mon ordinateur pour consulter mes mails. Tiens un de Manji, il devait avoir fini de trier les informations contenues dans la clé USB. Il me disait enverrais tout par mails d'ici deux jours. Je pris une feuille de papier et un stylo. En ouvrant le tiroir, je vis une photo, ah oui, cette fameuse photo. C'était le bon temps, on était tous réunis. Je la rangeais rapidement et vis Lise arrivait avec un peigne et des ciseaux. Lise mesurait un mètre soixante six, les cheveux bouclés et d'une couleur rappelant le blé, ils me faisaient penser à boucles d'or. Quand à ses yeux de couleur or lui donnait une impression de sagesse contrairement aux autres membres du groupe. Elle avait intégré le groupe d'amis il y avait un an du fait qu'elle possédait le pouvoir de prédire le futur à l'aide de cartes de tarot. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle sortait avec Kenru

- Salut, je pense que monsieur Amano a besoin d'une nouvelle coupe.

- Tu veux me les couper ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je serais venu avec ça dans les mains ?

- Pour faire comme Sweeney Todd ! TU veux me tuer, n'est ce pas ? J'ai découvert ton plan maléfique !

- Pff, ce voyage en Chine ne t'a pas changé !

- Eh non. Que veux-tu, on ne se ferait pas. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je me levais et lui dis : tu viens, j'attends toujours cette nouvelle coupe. Elle me répondit avec un sourire mais je sentis qu'il était un peu forcé.

**Salon des LI, Vendredi dix huit mai 2007, Chine**

**Normal POV**

- Franchement, pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec toi ? Demanda Seichiro sensiblement énervé.

- Car je suis fort ? Répondit Haku en train de jouer à la console.

La réponse énerva un peu plus Seichiro qui sortit de la poche de sa veste une balle rebondissante. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer ses nerfs depuis l'arrivé de Haku dans sa vie. Il commença à la faire rebondir sur le mur en face de lui tout en regarda son nouveau partenaire. Il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir pour faire apparaitre un jeune garçon qui semblait de cinq ans leur cadet. Il mesurait un mètre soixante et onze, ses cheveux en brosse étaient gris et ses yeux de la même couleur fixaient Seichiro. Celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise devant ce garçon mais il continua à lancer sa balle comme tout était normal. Le garçon s'avança vers lui et passa à coté sans le saluer ni même lui accorder un regard respectueux. Cela en était trop pour lui, il attrapa la lanière du sac de sport que tenait le garçon pour le faire venir faire lui et lui donna un coup de poing. Le jeune garçon évita le coup et riposta d'un uppercut du gauche. Seichiro fut légèrement sonné.

- Tu devrais arrêter de taper le petit fils de notre employeur, Mickael. Dit Haku.

- Ouais, désolé ça va ? demanda t'il un peu gêné de son geste.

Seichiro le regarda, en fait il n'était point gêné et se foutait complètement de lui. Il ressemblait à un adolescent qui n'avait pas fini de faire sa crise. Qu'est que le conseil avait fait pour engager des gens comme ça ?

Mickael posa son sac à terre et l'ouvrit pour fouiller dedans. Il y prit une pochette cartonnée qu'il jeta sur la table basse. Haku leva les yeux, et leva les sourcils comme pour montrer son interrogation à son ami. Mickael conscient du questionnement qui allait suivre, prit la parole.

- C'est notre prochaine mission. IL nous a demandé de la chercher.

Haku posa la manette de la console avant d'ouvrir la pochette et d'y trouver les documents. Dans celle-ci, on pouvait voir qu'il y avait quelques photos et diverses fiches de renseignements sur leur cible.

- Ah, elle est mignonne. Donc elle possède le gène et IL la veut vivante. Dit-il en caresser son bouc naissant.

- Oui, et IL la veut VIVANTE ! Donc tu ne fais pas le con. IL ne te le pardonnerait pas si tu la tuer par accident. Dit-il le visage dur pendant que Haku déglutit.

- Oui, oui. Je ferais gaffe. T'inquiète, tu viens avec moi.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Mon entrainement de boxe m'a crevé, je vais me doucher et je vais glander toute la soirée. Mais tu pourrais amener ce type. Répondit-il en pointant Seichiro du doigt.

- Moi, venir avec vous, hors de question. Reprit le concerné.

- Oh, tu pourrais voir comment je me bats.

Haku avait visé juste, Seichiro était toujours intrigué par le collier de Haku et surtout qui est ce mystérieux IL dont ils parlent, il l'avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois pendant la semaine. Cette personne semblait avoir un ascendant impressionnant sur Mickael et Haku car il n'avait vu ses « compagnons » avoir peur de quelqu'un.

- D'accord je viens.

- Ça marche.

- Dernière question, comment on va s'en approchait de notre cible ?

- J'ai ma petite idée, mais avant ils vont que je l'appelle. Dit-il en prenant son portable et en s'éloignant.

**Los Angeles, Vendredi dix huit mai 2007**

**Ryu POV**

Lise était en train de finir de me couper les cheveux. Dieu que c'était long, je me recalai bien sur la chaise.

- Ne bouge pas, sinon je vais te couper une oreille.

- En même temps, c'est ce que tu veux faire.

- Qui sait, c'est que je suis un peu psychopathe sur les bords.

- Aru t'a converti. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pense aussi, je passe toutes mes soirées avec lui depuis que vous êtes plus là.

- C'est vrai. (Il marqua une pause) Kenru te manque ?

Avant de me répondre, je l'entendis étouffer un sanglot et me répondit :

- Oui, je n'aime pas le savoir loin et surtout risquer sa vie.

- T'inquiète, il est fort, il lui arrivera rien.

- Il est fort, je le sais mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Je ne devrais pas ?

- Heu …

Je pris quelques secondes pour répondre. Elle avait peut être raison, la chambre, les LI, tout ceci nous dépasse si seulement on avait une aide supplémentaire. Tu sais, ça va te faire peur mais je ne pense pas qu'on sortira indemne de ce combat.

- Pourquoi tu me dis cela ?

Je me levais et la pris dans mes bras.

- Car, c'est ce que Kenru voulait te dire mais n'a pas eu le courage. Il est fort pour se battre mais exposait ses sentiments, il le fait très mal.

Elle regarda puis elle me dit :

- Tu vas chez Manji avant de prendre l'avion avec Aruberu.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu risque d'avoir un belle surprise voir deux.

- Ah bon, et c'est quoi ces surprises ?

- Ah ah, tu le seras bientôt et Kenru aussi va en avoir une belle. Et sinon, tu es mignon les cheveux courts.

- Merci. Fis je déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- De rien. Dit-elle en partant en faisant un signe de la victoire.

**Appartement de Susan Lepervier, Los Angeles, Vendredi dix huit mai 2007, treize trente. **

**Susan**

Les nouvelles informations qu'elle avait reçues semblaient concordées. Cette « fuite de gaz » dans un lycée chinois, puis la mort accidentelle de quatre jeunes. Dans chaque affaire on avait aperçu les jeunes qu'elle suivait depuis l'accident tragique qui avait ôté la vie de Nina Avalon. Les journaux avaient dit que c'était un accident de voiture dont le responsable avait pris la fuite et dont on n'avait jamais retrouvé la piste et la police de Los Angeles avait confirmé ces faits. Mais son flair de reporter l'avait dit de ne pas se fier aux témoignages des personnes présentes. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée à the Olympian, c'était sa première histoire si intéressante. D'un fait banal, elle et sa source, the Sound (_le bruit), _avait découvert un complot qui visait je ne sais quelle institution.

Elle se fit un thé vert brulant et mis le cd de rap français que son fils lui avait prêté, elle qui avait des idées bien arrêté sur ce genre de musique, elle avait décidé de l'écouter afin de ne pas mourir idiote. _Allez ma fille, c'est le moment où jamais _pensa t'elle _sinon ton fils va se moquait de toi. _Elle appuya sur play de la chaine Hifi et les premiers sons en sortir des bruits de train, puis le rappeur se mit à chanter :

**OK, c'est là ? Voiture 17 ? OK j'me mets là... J'laisse derrière moi la capitale. Et dans deux heure et quart j'poserai un pied dans ma ville natale. A chaque fois, j'passe en coup de vent et j'pense déjà à la prochaine fois où j'ferai tourner les éoliennes.**

Elle remit au travail, agréablement surprise, son doctorat de français lui permettait de bien comprendre le sens des phrases. Et la voix du rappeur était calme. Elle but une gorgé de son thé, et commença à écrire la première ébauche de son article.

Écouté mesdames et messieurs, vous pensez tout savoir sur ce monde. Mais, rien n'est comme le dit la télévision. Il existait des forces qui dépassent l'entendement humain et nous sommes que les rouages de ce cercle vicieux. Commençons par le début, vous vous rappeler la mort tragique de cette jeune fille nommé Nina. Et bien, son vrai nom est bien Nina Avalon comme le nom des entreprises les plus puissantes avec LI Entreprise et anciennement la Shinra (_clin d'œil à final fantasy 7)_. La Shinra qui a coulé depuis lors alors qu'elle n'avait point de problèmes financiers. Je vous le redis, tout celui n'est qu'un jeu auquel des personnes qui pensent être des dieux nous…

Le téléphone sonna, Susan décrocha et une respiration saccadée se fit entendre.

- Allo…

- Partez toute de suite. Vous êtes en danger.

- Mais…

- Non, pas le temps pour ça.

Puis Susan entendit la tonalité comme réponse.

**Et puis j'me dis qu'le Cap Vert c'est pas très loin donc c'est plutôt logique L'album s'achève et j'enchaine avec Raul Midon. J'imagine le punk de la place 40 écoutant Nina Simone. La place 56 est absorbée dans sa lecture. Et j'me demande si on s'ennuie autant dans les autres voitures. J'me rappel d'une fois où on a eu trois heures de retard. Ils avaient retrouvé la moto mais... jamais le motard.**

Dans quoi elle était tombée ? Qui était cette personne ? Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit une sirène. Elle se posta à la fenêtre et elle fit un camion de Swat et quelques voitures de police. Les policiers entrèrent dans l'immeuble suivit des membres du Swat. Précipitamment, elle prit son ordinateur portable et quelques affaires. Mais quand, elle ouvrit la porte, elle se trouvait en face d'un policer.

- Madame Lepervier Susan.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- On peut rentrer ?

Là, question piège. Soit il savait qui elle était, soit non. Si c'était la deuxième solution, elle avait un moyen d'y échapper. Le tout pour le tout.

- Volontiers. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci, c'est bien aimable à vous.

Le policier entra suivit de quelques de ses collègues. Quand elle ferma la porte, elle aperçut les Swat en contre bas prêt à charger s'il le faut. _Tout ce bordel pour moi_ pensa t'elle.

- Vous êtes reporter ?

- Oui, j'écris un article en ce moment, pourquoi toute cette agitation ?

- On cherche un ennemi de la nation, il se pourrait que ce soit un dangereux terroriste.

- Terroriste ! Cria-t-elle en éteignant la chaine Hifi.

Elle fit les hommes fouillaient la pièce, l'un deux s'arrêta sur le bureau et pris les documents posés sur la table.

- Et regarde, Chamberlin. Dis-t-il avant de se tourner vers son collègue.

Chamberlin regarda les dits documents avant de murmurer quelque chose à son collègue. Celui-ci sortit de l'appartement. Susan déglutit.

- Eh bien, madame Lepervier, je crois que vous nous cachez quelque chose.

Susan recula jusqu'au buffet et ouvrit le tiroir et sortit un pistolet, un magnum, qu'elle avait acheté depuis son divorce de son ex mari.

- N'approchez pas, vous n'êtes pas de la police.

- Si, ma planque le prouve. Dit-il en montrant sa plaque.

Elle tira mais ne toucha que le mur derrière Chamberlin. Elle flancha et tomba à genoux, les mains encore tremblantes et moites. Les membres du Swat, alertés vers le coup de feu, se précipitèrent dans l'appartement et braquèrent leurs armes sur Susan.

**Un petit détour chez Mr Tout le monde. Sofa, chips et télécommande. J'me demande Nikos, en vrai, il est comment ? Cet inconnu devient quelqu'un le temps d'une fausse note. Et au prix de quelques larmes versées aura gagné leur vote. La dépression est de bon ton, maman est fière de son fiston. Qui a chanté "L'envie d'aimer" sans l'écart d'un demi-ton. Le guitariste donne tout mais sa gratte n'est pas branchée.**

Susan et les autres furent surpris, ils étaient persuadés que Susan avait éteint la chaine Hifi. Soudain, les ondes de son se regroupèrent pour devenir des faisceaux de lumière qui se dirigèrent vers les policiers et le Swat. Ces faisceaux dansaient dans l'appartement empêchant les policiers et membres du Swat de bouger. On aurait dit un ballet de lumière dont seul un être supérieur pouvait créer.

Susan sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit son sauveur. Un mètre quatre vingt, la peau noire, le crane rasé et une barbe de trois jours sur le visage. Ses yeux de couleur noisette semblaient sincères. Il avait son sac qui contenait son portable. Arrivant en bas de l'immeuble, son sauveur ouvrit les portes de sa voiture, une Austin Mini de couleur bleue. Elle eut juste le temps de s'attacher qu'il démarra en trombe faisant hurler le moteur.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Tu me connais Susan.

- The Sound ?

- Exact mais tu peux appeler Abraham.

- Qu'est qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Ah, ça. Petite faculté personnelle. Dit-il en ricanant légèrement.

**Hong Kong, bar Black cat, deux heures du matin le samedi dix neuf mai**

**Anna**

Le black cat était connu dans le milieu clandestin de la magie comme le plus célèbre où les sorciers et autres personnes possédant des pouvoirs y chercher des boulots. La musique qu'il passait était le plus souvent du métal. Ce soir, c'était du System of a down.

**Wake up, grab a brush and put a little (makeup). Grab a brush and put a little. Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup). Hide the scars to fade away the. Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? Here you go create another fable**

Anna Malakian était serveuse dans ce dit bar. Elle était d'origine arménienne, mesurant un mètre soixante quatre, les longs cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux bleus dont certains se voulaient se perdre. Ses formes généreuses suscitaient beaucoup de plaisir au regard des clients et elle était la serveuse préférée du black cat. Son look gothique s'accordait avec son environnement. Elle vit Haku et son nouveau partenaire. Elle s'avança vers eux, et passa de table en table quand soudain un des clients lui mis la main aux fesses. Elle se retourna et se pencha dévoilant son siens dû à son décolleté. Elle portait une courte tenue de soubrette qui l'a rendait terriblement sexy.

- Ça fait vingt dollars pour avoir toucher mon cul. Dit-elle en souriant innocemment.

L'homme se sentit gêné et lui donna ces vingt dollars sans rechigner, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos Nichols le gérant. Car ce le mettre à dos, c'est ce mettre à dos des clients.

- Merci ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

- Eh bien tu as pas changé, Anna.

- Toi non plus Haku, le chevalier.

Haku, le chevalier, et Anna, la gothique, un mélange dangereux. Il la fit s'assoir sur lui et lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille puis lui pelota les seins sans son accord.

- Tu veux le faire maintenant. Dit Anna d'une voix roque empreinte au désir.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Haku. Seichiro, tu les surveille et tu me préviens quand ils bougent.

Seichiro ne put répondre quoique ce soit, Haku était déjà partit avec la demoiselle dans une autre pièce.

**Los Angeles, Vendredi dix huit mai 2007, seize heures et quart, chez Manji.**

**Normal POV**

Manji de son vrai nom Julian était d'originaire de Jamaïque Sa carrure et son mètre quatre dix le rendaient imposant. Ses yeux marrons le rendaient beaucoup moins sévère. Il habitait dans une usine désaffectée mais qu'il avait remise en état. Maintenant, elle possédait un grand confort. Ryu et Aruberu arrivèrent dans le grand salon, où il y avait un écran de télévision géant, une chaine Hifi, un home cinéma et une console de jeux vidéo. Les canapés étaient collés pour former un U autour d'une table basse ou il trainait divers emballage de pizza, bouteilles de bières et autres choses.

- Yo, Jaman (_autre surnom de Manji) _!

- Yo, Ryu, ca va ?

- Ouais, alors tu as fini de trier les documents.

- Oui, mais rien de bien intéressant. Des articles de presses parus, il y a un bail.

- Eh merde, dommage.

- Comme tu dis. Mais.

- Il y a un mais ?

- Ouais, ma nouvelle source à trouver des trucs pas mal.

- quelle nouvelle source. Demanda Aruberu.

- Vous la connaissez, en plus. Surtout toi, Ryu.

- De qui tu parles ?

- De moi ! Fit une voix que Ryu connaissait que trop bien.

- Jonathan, qu'es que tu fous là. Jaman, tu fais quoi ?

- Attends, s'il te plait, écoutes nous. Dit la fille qui sortit de la pièce juxtaposée au salon.

- Kairi. Dit Ryu choqué.

- Ryu, je te présente ma copine. Dit Jonathan en lui prenant la main.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Te présenter des excuses.

- Jonathan, tu pense que je vais te croire ?

- Fais ce que tu veux mais sache que j'ai un compte à régler avec la chambre.

- Tu veux venger Nina.

- Oui, et …

Jonathan ne put finir sa phrase que le poing de Ryu s'écrasa contre son visage.

- La vengeance, je pensais que tu étais son meilleur ami, elle n'y penserait même pas. C'est un ange qui ne pouvait détester même si on lui faisait des coups en douce. Et toi, tu parles de te…

Jonathan ne put répondre quoique ce soit, en fait il avait raison. Il avait trahi sa meilleure amie. Il vit l'expression sur le visage de Ryu, de la pitié, de la peine ou les deux mélangées.

- Ryu, je sais que je suis mal placé pour dire ça mais pardonne à Jonathan pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Dit Kairi en s'agenouilla à coté de son copain.

- Lui pardonner, c'est déjà fait. Depuis longtemps.

**Hong Kong, appartement inconnu, quatre heures du matin, le samedi dix neuf mai**

**Normal POV**

Haku s'assit sur la seule chaise qui restait, et regarda sa cible. Elle était terrifiée, son visage était déformé par la terreur. La mort avait frappée deux fois cette nuit, deux fois par deux personnes différentes. La danse des deux amants avait apportés leur lot de pleurs et de sang. Haku regarda le cadavre de l'ami de la jeune fille, il ne ressemblait à rien d'humain. Son corps, il l'avait mutilé tel un animal. Le corps était entouré d'une mare de sang, les murs aussi. Il regarda une dernière fois le corps.

- Eh Seichiro, tu peux t'amuser avec elle. Elle est vivante mais on ne m'a pas dit de ne pas la choquer. Baise-la si tu veux. Ou fait autre chose. Qu'importe.

Seichiro était lui aussi choqué par tant de puissance et de bestialité. Était il humain ou un animal qui avait pris forme humaine. Anna, quand à elle sautillait, comme une gamine.

- C'était trop bien, on recommencera ? Dit-elle tout sourire.

- Tout ce que tu veux ma puce. Dit Haku en l'embrassant.

- Connard… Vous serez traqués !

Ils se retournèrent et vit le jeune homme parlait puis il cracha du sang.

- Oh, mais il est vivant. Dit Anna en allant vers lui. On en fait quoi ?

- On le tue. Anna lève le.

Anna contracta les os de ses mains avant que ses ongles s'allongèrent. Ils se plantèrent dans le corps meurtri du garçon lui arrachant un cri de douleur et le souleva. Haku lui prit la tête et lui obligea à le regarder. Le garçon lui cracha au visage, Haku s'essuya du revers de sa main.

- Regarde mon front car c'est la dernière chose que tu verras. Son ton était froid, plein de haine. Son aura avait changée et le garçon l'avait remarqué.

Il s'exécuta et concentra son regard sur le front de Haku. Oui, la dernière chose qu'il vit était son front mais un front où était apparu un signe. Une tête, une tête de dragon. Le corps tomba à terre faisant échappant un cri d'horreur à la jeune fille. Haku prit la main d'Anna et ils commencèrent un slow autour du corps sous le regard terrifié et interrogateur des deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

**Washington, le samedi dix neuf mai 2007, onze heures du matin. **

**Normal POV**

Il regarda la foule se déplaçait, un gigantesque embouteillage s'était formé en périphérie. Il souriait de ce spectacle affligeant. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisse place à un homme en costume.

- Maitre, la cible est arrivée mais elle semble choquer. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra utiliser son pouvoir.

Il regarda son domestique, puis le domestique percuta le mur.

- Désolé, maitre. Tout sera prêt pour votre retour. Doit-on continuer le contrat avec les LI ? … Bien. Dois-je la faire entrer ? … Non, vous allez la voir.

Il sortit de son bureau et s'avança vers son domestique à l'aide de son fauteuil roulant. Il sortit de son bureau et son domestique ferma la porte derrière lui.

Fin du chapitre.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Le bras droit du géant

**Lundi vingt et un mai 2007, huit du matin, lycée Kojiro**

Syaoran s'asseyais au fond de la salle comme à son habitude. Il était d'abord passé chez le Cpe pour donner une explication à son absence de vendredi dernier. Eriol lui avait présenter ses condoléances. Venant de lui, Syaoran savait que c'était sincère. Mais le directeur avait été beaucoup plus dur à convaincre. Non pas, que celui-ci n'avait pas regardé les journaux mais son avis sur ce meurtre était plutôt étriqué. Ainsi, selon lui, ce meurtre était qu'un énième règlement de compte entre jeunes voyous. Le directeur s'en voyait désolé pour la réputation de son lycée, car il avait été appelé à redresser ces jeunes délinquants, lui le meilleur directeur de la région. Il ne comprenait pas que l'ancien directeur avait laissé la situation dégénérée.

Son sac à dos mis sur la table, Syaoran soupira. Alex s'était assis à coté de lui, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- J'ai appris pour Akira. Ça m'énerve que la presse est pris cette histoire pour faire une polémique sur les banlieues. Quand un gosse de riche se fait buter, c'est un drame national mais quand c'est un ami à nous, c'est un règlement de compte et un moyen de faire peur au gens.

- Mouais.

- T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Demanda Alex surpris.

- Si, si mais là je suis plutôt préoccupé par autre chose. Répondit Syaoran en se redressant.

- Ah, Sakura. Fit son ami en chuchotant.

Syaoran rougit et Alex rigola avant de partir dans sa classe pendant que le professeur Terada. Terada enseignait les mathématiques, il était aimé de ses élèves même les plus durs du fait qu'il les comprenait mieux que quiconque car il venait lui aussi du même quartier qu'eux.

- Bonjour, désolé du retard mais aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève, il nous fait tout droit des États-Unis, son lycée a donné son accord pour faire un échange avec le notre. Tu peux rentrer.

Le nouvel arrivant s'avança vers le bureau d'une manière nonchalante. Il était grand (un mètre quatre vingt), ses cheveux de couleur de jais était si long qu'il lui couvrait le visage et ses yeux de la même couleur quand il ne les cachait pas lui donnait une réelle présence.

- Tu peux te présenter, s'il te plait.

- Je m'appelle Aruberu Korumune. J'ai quinze ans et la suite… J'ai pas envie de la faire, j'ai la flemme.

Tous furent interloqués par tant de franchise, aucune personne sensée dans ce monde ne réagirait de cette façon, pour certains élèves ce nouvel élève fit une mauvaise impression car ils pensaient qu'il se prenait déjà pour quelqu'un de supérieur du fait qu'il venait d'Amérique. Pour les autres, c'était le nouveau comique de la classe. Seul Syaoran avait perçu son aura, ses gestes ses paroles tout était calculé à l'avance. En un seul instant, Aruberu s'était fabriqué un personnage qu'il jouait à la perfection.

- Où se pourrait te mettre ? Dit Terada en essayant de clamer le brouhaha ambiant qui s'était créé à l'arrivé d'Aruberu. Tu pourrais t'asseoir à coté de Li.

Syaoran leva le bras pour se faire remarquer, Aruberu alla vers lui, et s'installa puis dès qu'il eut fini, il s'endormit. _Qui c'est ce type ? _pensa Syaoran surpris.

**Lundi vingt et un mai 2007, midi et quart, lycée Kojiro**

Aruberu sortit de la salle quand on le prit vivement par le col de la veste de son uniforme pour le plaquer contre le mur.

- Alors, monsieur se croit drôle à jouer les comiques de service. Mais, on a vu ton petit manège, tu te crois plus fort que nous. Dit le garçon qui le tenait.

- hum, ouais. Répondit Aruberu simplement.

- Connard ! Fit le garçon avant de lui donner un coup de poing qui s'écrasa contre le mur.

- Hé hé, tu vise mal. Répondit Aruberu en se tenant derrière lui.

Le garçon se retourna et vit qu'il avait dans la main la veste de son adversaire. Le garçon cligna des yeux et les ouvrit en grands. Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou c'était la réalité.

- Comment tu as fait ça, t'es un monstre. Dit le garçon effrayé.

Syaoran qui sortait de la salle en même temps qu'Aruberu avait tout vu.

**Flash back**

- hum, ouais. Répondit Aruberu simplement.

- Connard ! Fit le garçon avant de lui donner un coup de poing.

Aruberu baissa la tête et sortit le bras droit de la manche de sa veste, puis quand le poing s'écrasa sur le mur, il sortit son deuxième bras et glissa entre les jambes de son opposant direct avant de se relever derrière le garçon.

**Fin du flash back**

- Laisse-le. Ou tu auras à faire à moi. Dit Syaoran.

Le garçon, humilié, allait s'il continuait devoir se battre contre Syaoran. Il n'avait aucune envie, et son esprit combatif était maintenant au plus bas. Il partit sans demander son reste.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Reprit Aruberu avant de partir.

- Oui, je sais mais j'avais envie de jouer au héros.

- Merde, vous êtes tous pareils. J'en avais pas besoin d'un autre comme Ryu.

- Tu connais Ryu ?

- Oui, c'est un pote quand il me sert, sinon c'est juste un connard.

Syaoran s'arrêta, puis secoua la tête avant de reprendre le chemin qui les conduisait au self.

- Pourquoi je rencontre des types comme eux ? Dit il en maudissant le mauvais sort qui semblait s'acharner sur lui.

**Lundi vingt et un mai 2007, dix neuf heures, lycée Kojiro. **

Sakura sorti de la salle des professeurs, son travail fini. Toute heureuse d'avoir passé le week end en amoureux avec Syaoran, la première fois qu'ils se disaient je t'aime. C'était tellement plus sincère qu'avec Seichiro. Elle salua quelques collègues qui étaient encore dans les couloirs. Arrivant à sa voiture, elle aperçut un carte sur le pare brise, à première vue elle crut que c'était une publicité. Ce qui était manière courante ici car le parking était jumelé avec celui de la faculté de sciences d'Hong Kong. Elle l'a prit, _Encore une publicité pour une soirée étudiante _pensa t'elle. Mais en fait, en regardant de plus, elle lui était adressée du fait de son nom Kinomoto inscrite dessus. Elle fonça les sourcils, méfiante elle ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, quand deux mains se mirent sur ses épaules la faisant sursauter.

- Alors, on rêve, Sakura-chan ?

Cette voix, elle la reconnaissait entre mille. Elle se retourna, elle vit Seichiro en costume noir.

- Qu'es que tu fais ici ? Demanda t'elle méfiante.

- Voir comment tu allais ?

- Si ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Pas vraiment, mais …

- Va-t'en ! Rugit-elle

- La jeune fille que je connaissais as du répondant maintenant et moi qui croyait que je t'avais enlevé tout esprit combatif. Répondit-il en la plaquant contre la voiture.

- Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

- Ça !

Sakura lui donna un coup de pied dans ses parties génitales le faisant se tordre de douleur.

- Salope. Murmura t'il avant de rapidement se reprendre et essayant de prendre Sakura à la gorge mais une main l'ne empêcha.

- Tut tut, on arrête là et tu te casse. Fit une voix.

Sakura dirigea son regard vers l'endroit d'où provenant le son de la voix. Elle vit Kenru, un bonnet sur la tête cachant ses droits anneaux en hauts de ses oreilles, quelques mèches sortaient du bonnet. Il portait un jean avec des chaines, et un tee shirt vert, une veste blanche et des baskets de la même couleur. Il semblait sortir de son entrainement de base ball vu qu'il avait sa batte dans son sac.

- Et sinon ?

Kenru serra plus fort son emprise et Seichiro grimaça de douleur. Kenru se pencha et lui murmura :

- Dit à Haku que je le tuerais et que je suis maintenant à son niveau.

Seichiro avala sa salive, et Kenru relâcha son bras. Ce type, être au même niveau que le chevalier, était un monstre lui aussi. Seichiro partit en se tenant le bras.

- Ça va, Sakura ?

- Oui, ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ce type.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Je ne sais, peut être car si tu le montrais, tu te sentais angoisser.

Sakura détourna la tête et se maudissait d'être encore si faible quand Seichiro était là. Kenru s'asseyais contre la voiture.

- Tu es forte Sakura, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois paniquée.

- …

- Tu sais ne pas pleurer est une force mais pleurer en est une aussi.

- Je sais.

- Et partager sa douleur avec quelqu'un qu'on aime donne encore plus de force.

Sakura percuta, il avait raison, Syaoran était là pour elle. Pourquoi continuer à vivre dans le passé ? Syaoran n'était pas Seichiro, c'était différent. Elle devait se préoccuper de son avenir et non de son passé. Vivre le moment présent sans s'occuper du reste, c'était la seule solution.

- Merci, Kenru-kun.

- De rien Sakura-chan.

- Au fait, qu'est que tu faisais là ?

- J'avais cours jusqu'à maintenant, et j'ai reçu ça. Dit-il en donnant sa lettre.

- Moi aussi, elle est …

Sakura regarda autour d'elle pour retrouver la carte qui avait du tomber lors de l'altercation avec Seichiro. Elle l'a retrouva, et la lue :

Le temps est venu, le monde change et nous en subirons les conséquences. En de se préparer à cela, je vous invite à vous rendre au bâtiment Sorrento de Hong Kong.

- C'est une secte, ce truc ! Répondit Kenru en se relevant.

- Aucune idée, mais on pourrait y aller.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ryu a reçu la même lettre tout à l'heure. Je l'appelle et on y va.

- Ok !

**Susan Lepervier, the Sound, lieu inconnu, dix neuf heure dix. **

- Alors, si tu me récapitule, la fondation Avalon qui accueillait plusieurs orphelins, a été créée dès la création de Camelot à l'époque du roi d'Arthur.

- Exactement, Susan, mais il y a eu des divers points de vue qui ne concordaient plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Bon, je vais te raconter le début, tu te rappelle ce qu'on te disait sur le roi Arthur.

- Oui, il prit l'épée l'âge de quatre ans, puis Merlin lui a fait la replanter car il craignait que son père Pendragon ne le tue. Puis à l'âge de vingt ans, il créa la table ronde et mourut sans héritier direct et la Bretagne se déchira en plusieurs pays, l'Angleterre, le Pays de Galle, Irlande…

- Exact, c'est la légende la plus connue.

- Car il existe une autre version ?

- Oui, disons que c'était vrai que la Bretagne connue comme la Grande Bretagne se déchira en plusieurs pays mais le trône de Camelot ne se trouva pas sans héritier.

- Ok, mais selon les écrits, dans certains textes on nous dit que la reine Guenièvre mourut vierge.

- Disons, est qu'on pouvait savoir exactement si la reine était morte vierge ? Á l'époque ils n'avaient pas la technologie nécessaire pour le savoir. Mais ils avaient tort, elle n'était pas vierge et elle avait un enfant.

- Donc Arthur avait un héritier. Dit Susan.

- Non, enfin si mais pas légitime.

- Mais la reine avait couché avec qui pour n'être plus vierge ?

- Devine, le chevalier blanc qui avait fait vœu de chasteté ?

- Lancelot du lac ? Mais alors avec qui Arthur a eu un héritier ?

- Sa maitresse préférée, Démétra.

- Donc en gros, ça fait deux héritiers pour le trône de Bretagne.

- Oui, tu as tout compris.

- Après, il eut un conflit pour savoir qui allait régner à la place du Roi.

- Non, la dame du lac les sépara afin qu'ils puissent vivre dans se connaître et surtout sans vouloir réclamer le trône.

- Attends, mon raisonnement est faux, à l'époque on devenait roi par le père. Donc le fils de Lancelot et de Guenièvre ne pouvait pas réclamer le trône.

- Oui, mais ce que la dame du lac voulait, sous les conseils d'Ygraine la mère du roi Arthur, que ces deux garçons créent cette fondation.

- Pourquoi, Ygraine voulait cela, le fils de la reine n'était pas le sien et son futur ne la préoccupait même pas !

- Ygraine avait un pouvoir, le pouvoir de voir le futur à travers les rêves, elle avait vu ces deux garçons fondaient cette fondation.

- Mais pourquoi cette fondation était si importante pour le futur ?

- Pour la grande Guerre.

- Laquelle ? La première ou la deuxième ? Fit Susan ironiquement.

- Non, celle qui déterminerait un nouvel ordre mondial.

- Quel nouvel ordre mondial ?

- L'histoire est et a été contrôlé par les vainqueurs.

- Ah oui, la théorie du complot. Enfin, je pense surtout que ce sont des extrémistes qui pensent ça et qui veulent surtout penser ça.

- Exactement, mais un nouvel ordre mondial est en train de se créer.

- Celui créé par la fondation Avalon ?

- Presque mais disons que le monde a toujours été gouverné par une force supérieure.

- Dieu ? Satan ? Désolée mais je ne crois pas en une « force supérieure », peu importe comment les autres l'appellent.

- Certains l'appellent comme ça, mais c'était un conseil qui regroupait le Roi Arthur, et certaines familles européennes qui avaient déjà une forte influence dans le domaine politique, économique et surtout magique.

- Oui, et c'est passé quoi à la fin de cette guerre.

- Rien, le monde est resté tel quel et l'histoire a suivit son cours. Jusqu'à …

- Jusqu'à ? Un problème est survenu ensuite ?

- Pas tout de suite, le début de notre histoire avait commencé au onzième siècle pour se terminaient le onze septembre 1999.

**Quartier Union Square de Hong kong, Sorrento two (_deux)_**

Sakura et Kenru arrivèrent sur le lieu de rendez vous. Ryu, Syaoran et Aruberu étaient déjà présents. Kenru et Aruberu s'affrontèrent du regard et une tension tomba sur le groupe.

- Doucement, ce n'est pas le moment de vous engueulez ! On doit régler cette affaire et après vous pourrez vous engueuler. Dit Ryu en essayant de les séparer.

- Ok. Répondirent les deux.

Syaoran regarda la scène avec attention, Kenru et Aruberu se détestaient et il comprenait pourquoi, cette façon qu'avez Aruberu de descendre ses amis et les gens autour de lui, d'être désintéresser de la vie en communauté… Bref, il le détestait lui aussi. Le plus surprenant était le fait que Ryu était ami avec Aruberu, et essayait de maintenir une bonne entente dans le groupe. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il fut ramené à la réalité par Ryu.

- Bon, tout le monde a compris.

- Hein, quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- T'es sourd le chinois. Fit Aruberu.

- Oh, toi, ta …

- Ne lui répond pas. Coupa Kenru qui l'entraina avec lui.

- Attends, on fait quoi ?

- On se sépare et on cherche des indices ? Sakura, Ryu et l'autre glandu fouillent un autre étage.

- Je veux être avec Sakura.

- Dommage, t'aurais du écouter. Répondit Kenru en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

**Ryu, Sakura et Aruberu, Dixième étage**

Le couloir qu'ils arpentaient était spacieux, les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint blanc cassé. Sur ces mêmes murs, des lampes qu'on ne trouvait que dans les grands hôtels étaient accrochées et mettaient de la lumière dans la pièce. Le sol était recouvert de moquette rouge bordeaux, et les portes des appartements étaient de la même couleur

- Tu devrais être plus sympa avec Kenru et les autres. Dit Ryu.

- Hm. Je pourrais.

- Non, tu devrais, c'est vrai quoi on est potes.

- Non, ce sont tes amis, quand vous m'avez recueillit il y a presque huit ans, je ne voulais pas faire parti du groupe. Mais je n'avais pas le choix

**Flash back **

- C'est le fils de mon amie, Léo, essaye de comprendre. On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul. Lâcha Marina en pleurs.

- Je sais chérie, je sais.

Aruberu, alors âgé de sept ans, regardait autour de lui. Des adultes le fixaient, ils étaient assis autour d'une grande table, certains discutaient, d'autres se servaient un verre de vin. Soudain un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains l'interrompit dans son rituel.

- Salut t'es nouveau ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-…

- T'es pas bavard.

- Ryu, qu'es que tu fais là ? Demanda Léo.

- Rien, papa. On voulait te demander, si on pouvait aller à la plage, avec Nina et les autres.

- D'accord mais vous amenez Aruberu avec vous. Répondit Marina.

- Mais Maman, on le connaît pas.

Marina s'avança vers Ryu et le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Soit amis avec lui, et essaye de maintenir une bonne ambiance dans le groupe s'il te plait. Cet enfant est le fils d'une amie très chère pour moi. (Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux) promet le moi.

- Oui, maman je te le promets. Bon, tu viens le nouveau ?

Les deux garçons sortirent. Marina et Léo les regardèrent s'en aller le regard tendre.

- Et mon fils peut aller avec eux ou c'est trop tard ? Fit une voix.

- Tu es arrivé ! Tu as fait vite ! Dit Adam. Et ta femme est toujours aussi belle.

**Fin du flash back**

- Ma mère t'a toujours aidé. T'étais comme un fils pour elle.

- C'était bien la seule à penser ça. Le jour de sa mort ne m'a pas fait chialer comme une fille. Ce n'était pas comme…

Ryu le prit au niveau de sa veste et le plaqua au mur.

- Redis un truc comme cela et je t'explose la tête, t'as compris ?

Aruberu se gratta l'oreille comme unique réponse, ce qui énerva encore plus Ryu qui le jeta plus loin. Aruberu se releva et continua à avancer.

- Bon, tu viens Ryu, qu'es que t'es long !

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le couloir. Ryu avait la tête baissée et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas péter une durite pour disait autrefois son père. Sakura les regardait tour à tour et intervint :

- Aruberu-kun, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps que je te connais mais tu devrais t'excuser.

- Pas la peine, il me pardonnera aussitôt, c'est pas dans sa nature d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Il est trop gentil.

- Mais, même s'il pardonne tout, tu devrais t'excuser.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas la peine.

- Comment ta mère t'a élevé ?

- Mal mais même elle m'aurait jamais mis une baffe pour ce que j'ai dit.

- T'aurais du te faire recadrer quand tu étais jeune, je comprends pourquoi vous vous engueulez souvent avec Kenru. Dit Ryu.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Et maintenant, dégage ! Fit Ryu en serrant les dents.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu m'insupporte et comme ma mère est morte et que tu t'en fous, je n'ais pas de comptes à lui rendre.

Ryu avait le regard dur, Aruberu pour la première fois fut déconcerté par tant de haine à son égard. Le silence précédemment installé se fit de plus en plus pesant. Aruberu fit demi tour et continua dans le long couloir jusqu'à entrer dans un appartement dont la porte semblait entrouverte.

- Ryu, ça va ? Demanda Sakura inquiète de l'état de son ami.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas mais là n'est pas la question, on doit avancer et chercher des indices.

- Ok, t'as raison.

**Aruberu, lieu inconnu**

Cela semblait irréel, dès qu'il était rentré dans cet appartement, le lieu avait changé, Aruberu était à présent dans une pièce blanche sans fenêtre ni ouverture.

_Un lieu clos, c'est bien ma veine. _Songea-t-il quand il entendit un bruit venant de derrière lui.

- Bien le bonjour, cher ami. Fit la personne.

C'était un homme, une vingtaine d'années, il portait un t shirt blanc et un pantalon militaire avec des rangers aux pieds.

- Tu dois être Aruberu Korumune. Et je suis ici pour…

Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase, son corps se raidit par le froid qui s'installa dans la pièce. Aruberu le regarda durement et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

- Désolé pour toi. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Aruberu tendit le bras, et de la neige se forma comme en extension de son bras.

- Brazo Derecha de Gigante ! (_le bras droit du giant)_

Il donna un coup de poing à son adversaire qui poussa un lourd gémissement et cracha du sang.

- El muerte ! _(la mort)_

Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle avant de laisser apparaitre un homme d'une trentaine d'année (nda : _celui même qui était apparu dans le chapitre 12)_, ses cheveux noirs étaient lissés en arrière. Il enleva ses lunettes de vue avant de se présenter.

- Mon nom est Adrian Cornell, je représente mon maitre, Damian DeVonck.

Fin du chapitre

Prochain chapitre : Syaoran et Kenru sont aux prises avec leurs adversaires, comment vont t'ils s'en sortir ? Syaoran doit il utiliser ÇA ?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Hell of the Wolfgale (_L'enfer du loup des tempêtes)_

**Quartier Union Square de Hong kong, Sorrento two (**_**deux), **_**huitième étage**

Syaoran et Kenru s'étaient séparé pour mieux inspecter les lieux. Plus ils progressés, plus ils sentaient une sensation étrange les envahirent. Qu'es qui ce tramait donc dans ces lieux.

_Ces lettres qui les a envoyées ? Pensa Syaoran. Cette personne est elle au courant de nos pouvoirs ? Et pourquoi le quartier Union Square._

The Sorrento est un complexe de cinq tours résidentiels achevé en 2003 à Kowloon, sur le territoire de Hong Kong. Les cinq tours, d'aspect similaire mais de hauteur décroissante, sont numérotées de un à six, le numéro quatre étant omis.

Mais ce qui étonna Syaoran était le fait que personne n'habitait les lieux comme s'ils déambulaient dans des couloirs déserts. De temps en temps, les lumières qui parcouraient le couloir se mettaient à vaciller. Syaoran détestait cette ambiance de vieux films d'horreurs des années quatre vingt dix.

- Kenru, pourquoi il n'y a personne dans les immeubles ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Kenru.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Syaoran perplexe.

Kenru se retourna et posa son regard sur Syaoran.

- Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça.

- Exactement, tu sais beaucoup plus de chose que tu veux le faire croire. Tu es comme Aruberu en fait. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Vous jouez juste un rôle pour vous faire accepter mais vous vous foutez des gens qui vous entourent.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends jamais je lui ressemblerais. Hurla t'il en prenant Syaoran par le col du t shirt et le souleva.

Syaoran lut dans les yeux de son ami, de la colère, de la tristesse voir de la mélancolie. Kenru murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se calma aussitôt.

- Ok, je te crois. Mais tu sais beaucoup de choses. Admet-le ! Dit Syaoran pendant que Kenru le reposa au sol.

- Oui.

- Tu me raconteras tout quand on sortira de là.

- Ça marche l'ami.

Kenru emboita le pas suivit de près par Syaoran.

_Vivement que tout ceci se termine. Songea Syaoran. _

**Hong Kong, quartier des affaires, Lundi vingt et un mai 2007**

Adam Avalon entra dans le bâtiment, il avança vers le bureau de la secrétaire à l'accueil. Il regarda autour de lui. Des gens attendaient patiemment selon certains, d'autres lisaient les magasines éparpillés sur l'unique table en verre du grand hall.

- Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ? Demanda la secrétaire.

- J'ai rendez vous au nom de Avalon avec Gennryu LI.

- Ah ! Oui mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes Adam Avalon, l'un des milliardaires les plus influents du moment.

- Exact. Mais chut c'est un secret. Chuchota-t-il en faisant un sourire charmeur à la secrétaire.

Elle gloussa et appela Gennryu, après quelques minutes d'attentes, elle l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle l'appela et les portes s'ouvrirent. Dès qu'ils furent dedans, elle composa un code qu'Adam ne put voir.

- Pourquoi toutes ces précautions ?

- Pour éviter de déranger Gennryu LI. Répondit-elle.

_Et surtout pour éviter les fuites. Pensa Adam. _

**Quartier Union Square de Hong kong, Sorrento two (**_**deux), **_**huitième étage**

Kenru n'en crut pas les yeux quand il se réveilla. Il avait été attaqué par derrière et trainait de force. Par qui et pourquoi lui. Ses yeux encore embrumés par l'assaut de son adversaire, il regarda autour de lui mais ce qui le frappa c'était de la musique. Une musique d'ambiance qu'il ne retrouvait que quand il jouait… Son esprit se remit en place et il n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Un vrai stade de baseball, tout autour se dessinaient les gradins. Des gens applaudissaient, mangeaient des hot dogs ou buvaient des bières. Des pom pom girls faisaient un numéro pour amuser les spectateurs. Toutes aussi jolies les unes que les autres.

- Chouette ! Tout ça pour moi, c'est le pied.

Soudain il ressentit une pression sur lui, un regard menaçant. Un seul ? Non plusieurs en fait. Toute une équipe de baseball soit neuf joueurs.

La voix du commentateur se mit à se répandre dans le stade.

- Messieurs, mesdames et mesdemoiselles, ce n'est pas le moment de quitter vos sièges car nous allons voir un match d'une très grande classe. La All Stars Team contre Un seul joueur Kenru Seiji qui nous vient tout droit des Etats-Unis. Accueillez le bien fort !

Kenru s'entendait à des clameurs, donc il leva les bras et fit des mouvements comme pour encourager le public à l'applaudir encore plus. Mais le contraire se produisit, des huées se firent entendre. Certains lui firent des bras d'honneur. Mais ils se turent rapidement quand l'équipe adverse entra dans le stade. Ils portaient la tenue habituelle des joueurs de baseball, c'est-à-dire des pantalons trois quart et une chemise à boutons. Certains étaient vêtus de la traditionnelle baseball cap (_casquette de baseball_) apparues la premières fois en mille huit cent soixante dix.

- Cool, il m'en faut une. Se dit Kenru.

Les joueurs adverses firent leur show en saluant la foule et se placèrent sur le terrain. Lorsque certains soulevèrent la visière de leur casquette, Kenru les reconnaissait. Les meilleurs joueurs du monde étaient là dont Alex Rodriguez, joueur des Yankees de New York et Albert Pujols des cardinals de Saint Louis. Mais un joueur retenait l'attention de Kenru, il portait un maillot des Yankees et une casquette de l'armée américaine. Ses longs cheveux roux dépassaient de sa casquette et lui couvraient le visage.

_Ça doit être lui qui m'attaqué dans le couloir. Pensa Kenru. _

Le commentateur reprit son discours :

- Nous allons bientôt commencé mais avant cela nous allons fixer quelques règles. Normalement une rencontre de baseball se joue avec deux équipes qui alternent en défense et en attaque. Neuf joueurs se trouvent sur le terrain en défense : un lanceur, un receveur et sept autres joueurs (quatre dans le champ intérieur : première base, deuxième base, arrêt-court, troisième base, et trois dans le champ extérieur : champ droit, champ centre et champ gauche) répartis sur le terrain pour rattraper la balle, si possible de volée pour éliminer le batteur. Une partie se joue en neuf manches. Une demi-manche prend fin quand trois batteurs sont éliminés. Une manche prend fin quand les deux équipes sont passées en attaque et en défense. Le but du batteur est, le plus souvent, de frapper un coup sûr afin de progresser sur les bases. Un point est marqué quand un joueur d'attaque revient au marbre (quatrième base) après avoir touché les trois autres bases dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. En cas d'égalité après neuf manches, on joue d'autres manches pour départager les deux équipes.

L'empressement du public se fit entendre.

- Mais aujourd'hui, comme nous avons qu'un seul batteur, nous n'allons pas nous satisfaire d'une manche gagnante mais la partie se finira quand le batteur ne pourra plus frapper dans la balle. Ce qui signifiera sa … (une musique sinistre passa dans les enceintes du stade) mort !

Les spectateurs hurlèrent de joie. Kenru passa les mains derrière la tête et souffla. L'arbitre se plaça derrière lui et des centaines de battes de baseball apparurent à coté de lui. Il en prit une et se plaça en face du lanceur. C'était le roux qui était le premier lanceur.

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser et surtout de présenter notre seul et unique lanceur, un jeune joueur plein d'avenir : Matthew Arrow. Dit le commentateur.

_Matthew Arrow, jamais entendu parler. _

Matthew souleva sa jambe gauche et la posa pour former un triangle avec ses jambes pour écarter le bras derrière lui. Ses muscles se tendirent et il lança la balle de toutes ses forces. La balle fusa et Kenru eut à peine le temps de la contrer pour l'envoyer dans le ciel qu'un joueur couru pour la rattraper. Kenru lâcha sa batte et commença à sprinter pour faire son tour de terrain. Arrivé à la deuxième base, il sentit quelque chose le toucher. C'était la balle qu'il avait envoyé. Il le toucha à l'épaule droite de plein fouet. Le choc le fit reculer à son grand étonnement. Et la balle tomba lourdement au sol.

- Batteur retournez à votre place. Dit l'arbitre

- Elle doit être morte normalement. Fit Kenru. Et c'est quoi ces balles ? Se dit-il pour lui-même.

- Oh, c'est dommage, le batteur n'a pu faire un tour complet. Il est obligé de continuer à jouer. Quel dommage pour lui, mais il était proche. On peut le féliciter.

Kenru retourna au marbre en se posant des questions. Le bruit que la balle a fait quand elle est tombé au sol. Ce choc. Vraiment il se passait des choses étranges.

Matthew refit son petit rituel et la balle alla directement sur Kenru. Un lourd craquement se fit entendre. Et la course de celle-ci se termina dans le mur en face emportant quelques battes dans son élan.

- La balle a directement percuté notre ami Kenru ! On a mal pour lui ! Se prendre un boulet de canon, c'est très dur !

- Désolé de vous décevoir mais elle ne m'a pas touché. Répondit le concerné.

- Qu'est ce que ? Kenru n'a rien mais il s'est enfui lâchement de la trajectoire du lancer !

Kenru se fit huer au passage mais cela éveiller ses soupçons. Mais seul un autre essai confirmerait son hypothèse.

Il prit une autre batte et scruta le stade, il sentait quelque chose mais il devait jouer le jeu.

- Notre champion en herbe a lancé deux boulets de canon et notre valeureux adversaire les a évités. Que va faire Matthew Arrow ?

Matthew se positionna pour lancer mais sa main et ses doigts changèrent des deux autres lancers. Là l'index et le majeur étaient collés au dessus de la balle et il la tenait du bout des doigts.

- Une balle rapide ! Dit Kenru.

Il fit un mouvement horizontal et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Il lâcha la batte des mains et couru le plus vite possible. Enfin c'est ce que croyaient ses adversaires. Alex Rodriguez récupéra la balle et la passa à Matthew. Matthew se prépara comme pour lancer une balle rapide mais sa main était de côté.

- Curve ball ! Dit-il.

La balle ressemblait maintenant à un rayon de lumière et se dirigea vers Kenru en faisant un arc de cercle avant de tomber lourdement sur Kenru. Elle le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant pousser un gémissement. Kenru était allongé au sol. Le souffle court. Mais il avait tout compris. En fait ils étaient deux.

- Ah ! Mais je crois bien que notre concurrent est tombé. C'était un bel effort de sa part. Oh, mais attendez ! Il se relève !

Kenru alla vers l'arbitre en titubant et lui demanda quelque chose. Les battes disparurent et son sac prit leur place. Il sortit une batte en acier un peu plus longue qu'une batte normale qui mesure normalement un mètre et sept centimètre. Sur la batte, un autocollant Volcom trônait fièrement.

- On dirait que Kenru veut nous sortir le grand jeu.

Matthew dévisagea Kenru, il ne semblait pas rassurer par cette nouvelle batte.

- Curve ball !

- Pff, inutile !

Kenru, après frapper la balle, bondit sur Matthew. Leur visage était proche, Kenru tourna vers lui-même tandis que Matthew recula. La batte frôla son visage. Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Alex lui lança la balle, et il allait contre attaquer.

- Phoenix Homerun ! Fit Kenru

Matthew sentit son corps se soulever et un grand choc le fit perdre connaissance.

**Hong Kong, quartier des affaires, Lundi vingt et un mai 2007**

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce. Un unique bureau au centre, Adam fit une silhouette dépassée du siège dos à lui. L'homme semblait regarder dehors. Adam s'avança et fit le ciel et toute la ville. De larges baies vitrées parcouraient la pièce.

- Gennryu LI sama, votre rendez vous est arrivé. Dit la secrétaire avant de partir.

Adam s'essaya dans le canapé à sa gauche après s'être servi du whisky qui trainait sur le bar.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance monsieur LI. Et excuser moi de mon impolitesse. Mais je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de me servir.

Un silence fut sa seule réponse. Adam but une gorgée, posa le verre sur la table basse et se dirigea vers Gennryu. Il fit une grimace quand il le vit et posa une main sur le bureau.

- C'est pas vrai. Je suis arrivé trop tard.

- Bien sur, comme toujours Adam. Fit une voix.

- Victor ! Toi ici ! C'est toi qui l'as tué !

- Non. Répondit-il simplement.

- Mais alors qui ?

- Tu ne devine pas.

Celui qui avait parlé n'était pas Victor mais bel et bien le cadavre de Gennryu LI. Mais au lieu du timbre de voix d'une personne âgée, ce fut celui d'une personne plus jeune, du même âge qu'Adam. Une voix qui n'avait pas entendu depuis quelques années. Depuis trois ans au moins.

Le fauteuil se tourna et le corps sans vie du dirigeant de la LI's Corporation se leva. Adam recula de stupeur.

- Alors, tu as peur, Adam. Tu as peur d'un cadavre.

- Non, tu ne peux pas…

- Ne peux pas être quoi ? Vivant ? Si je le suis et plus en forme que jamais. Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

Le corps de Gennryu LI disparu pour laisser place à une autre personne. Brun aux yeux marrons, d'un mètre soixante dix huit. Cheveux courts avec un mèche du coté droit _(Il ressemble à Adrian Pasdar, celui qui joue Nathan Petrelli dans Heroes). _Il portait un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise blanche, une bague à l'annulaire. Son anglais avait un certain accent hollandais.

- Tu possèdes donc des pouvoirs. Dit Adam.

- Et comment crois tu que ton fils Arthur peut être si fort ? Car tu lui as légué des pouvoirs magiques ? Non, c'est mon sang, notre sang.

- Le sang de ta sœur Christina. Pas le tien !

- Ma sœur ou moi, on est le problème ? De toute façon, c'est mon fils Victor qui est le plus fort.

- Tu parles toujours de cet héritage.

- Non. L'héritage des Avalon ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai d'autres projets. D'abord les LI ensuite le sénat américain et après les Etats-Unis.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Siffla Adam.

- C'est trop tard le catalyseur est mien.

- Non ! Hurla Adam. Enfoiré !

Adam sentit une vive douleur l'envahir, il chancela et s'agrippa au flan du bureau. Les joues rouges, son corps le brulait de l'intérieur. Il avait le souffle haletant. Damian se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Je ne fais que retourner à l'envoyeur. Ton verre était empoisonné, ton pêcher mignon t'a trahit. Le monde change et je serais le nouveau dirigeant du nouvel ordre mondial.

Adam s'écroula, Damian se releva et composa un numéro :

- Gennryu LI est mort, j'ai trouvé son assassin. Oui, c'est Adam Avalon. _La fondation Avalon a disparue, tout se met en place. _

**Quartier Union Square de Hong kong, Sorrento two (**_**deux), **_**sixième étage**

Syaoran avait atterrit dans une pièce étrange. Aucune décoration, aucune ouverture vers l'extérieur. Des murs blancs, un sol de la même couleur. Syaoran frissonna.

_C'est un hôpital ma parole. Je déteste ça. _

Mais ce qui l'inquiéter le plus était le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu se défendre seul. Des chaines l'avaient entouré pour l'entrainer un étage plus bas. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir un trou se formait sous lui pour se refermer dès qu'il eu atterrit. Syaoran fit les cents pas pour essayer de trouver une sortie. Il avait beau taper dans les murs de toutes ses forces il ne pouvait rien faire. Découragé par ses tentatives infructueuses, il vérifia si tout ce qui avait dans son sac était toujours présent.

_Ouf, ils sont toujours là, donc je n'ai pas été fouillé. _

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il tourna les yeux vers la source pour voir un garçon plus âgé que lui. Assez grand, les cheveux en bataille, brun aux yeux marrons gris. Il portait un short ample noir avec un t shirt blanc. Aussi il portait des gants genre mitaine en cuir avec des chaines au bout de ses poignets, et des baskets blanches et noir.

- Syaoran LI ? Demanda le garçon.

- Oui, tu me veux quoi ?

- Mon nom est Luke Simmons.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même, monsieur fire !

- Monsieur fire ? Quel surnom débile.

- Mais c'est qui est marqué sur ton casier judiciaire. A quatorze ans, condamnation pour avoir mis le feu à une poubelle qui a engendré l'incendie d'une cave d'un immeuble. A seize ans, condamnation pour avoir lancer un cocktail Molotov dans un garage après une agression. Vraiment tu aime jouer avec le feu.

Syaoran grimaça, il détestait se rappeler de ça. Il pensait que tout le monde avait tiré un trait sur son passé mais il avait maintenant la preuve que non. Quoiqu'il fasse, il semblait être jugé que pour son passé et non les actes futurs.

- Mais, j'ai arrêté tout ça.

- Vraiment !

- Oui.

- Mais je pense que tu devras recommencer à jouer avec le jeu !

Luke prit pilule rouge et fonça sur Syaoran dès qu'il l'eu avalé. Sa vitesse décupla à cet instant précis et Syaoran fit un pas de coté pour éviter la charge. Il agrippa une chaine de son adversaire avant de l'entrainer vers lui pour lui porter un coup au visage. Luke posa le pied droit par terre et s'en servi comme pivot pour se mettre en face du coup. Avec sa main gauche, il para le coup de Syaoran et l'envoya au sol avec son autre jambe. Syaoran lâcha la chaine pour se retenir et roula sur le coté pour éviter le coup de poing de Luke.

- Pas mal. Dit Syaoran en se relevant.

- Mais tu peux mieux faire.

- Oui, et je vais te le prouver.

Un cercle apparu sous les pieds de Syaoran, une petite flamme au cœur de sa main.

- Fire ball !

La boule de feu de la taille d'un balle de baseball fonça vers Luke qui l'évita en sautant sur le coté. Mais dès que son pied toucha le sol, il sentit ce même pied se soulevait. Syaoran était à coté de lui, se relevant après lui avoir fait perdre l'équilibre par un coup de pied rotatif au niveau des chevilles. Syaoran le frappa au ventre l'écrasant au sol. Là il lui donna de multiples coups. Luke souleva son corps en l'aide de ses puissantes jambes. Il bloqua les jambes de Syaoran avec les siennes, le déstabilisant. Syaoran se rattrapa à l'aide de ses mains mais ne put contrer le coup de tête de son adversaire. Sonné, il ne parvient pas à se libérer des chaines qui l'entourèrent. Il lutta pour s'en défaire mais plus il luttait plus les liens se resserrèrent. Il se sentit soulever, un coup partit et une douleur vive au niveau du ventre le fit cracher un peu de sang. Le coup le fit reculer, mais il se sentit revenir vers Luke. Il reçu un autre coup, puis un autre.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Syaoran ?

Syaoran leva les yeux vers son adversaire.

- Hein ? Réponds, merde !

Luke envoya Syaoran vers le mur. Syaoran fut réveiller par le choc, son ventre lui faisait mal mais il devait contre-attaquer. Luke couru vers lui et au moment où il voulut le faire de nouveau prisonnier avec ses chaines, il fut contraint de reculer. Un mur de flamme l'empêcher d'attaquer.

- Un mur de flamme, tu crois vraiment que ça va te protéger éternellement ?

- …

- Tu sais, je me m'y connais pas beaucoup en magie. Mais je sais une chose. Tu peux appeler les flammes par ta volonté seule. Ces flammes obéissent à une règle physique simple. L'oxygène !

Syaoran contourna les flammes et se dirigea vers son sac. Luke le fit et envoya ses chaines pour l'en empêcher. Syaoran, de nouveau prisonnier, ne lutta pas comme précédemment. Il se laissa entrainer et dès qu'il fut suffisant prêt, il toucha Luke.

- Fire Tornado !

Une colonne de flammes entoura Luke qui lâcha Syaoran. Il couru vers son sac, prit ce qui l'intéresser. Tandis qu'à ce moment précis, Luke bondit sur lui.

**Flash Back**

**Février 2007, New Jersey. **

Syaoran et Gray discutaient dans un hangar. L'intérieur du hangar ressemblait à un complexe militaire. Des machines d'entrainement étaient rassemblaient dans un coin. Le premier étage réunissait des ordinateurs derniers cris. Et au centre où se trouvait Syaoran, du goudron recouvrait le sol.

- Alors laisse-moi d'expliquer. Dit Gray.

Gray, grand plutôt baraqué, mate de peau. Syaoran l'avait connu deux moi auparavant. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de l'équipe que dirigeait Gray. Les douze, on les appelait ainsi. Même si réellement, ils n'étaient que cinq. Syaoran n'en connaissait que trois en comptant Gray. West qui avait sauvé Sakura, Isa la copine de West, brune coiffées au carré, des yeux verts, aux formes parfaites.

- Alors ces nouveaux rollers, les airs trecks. Ce sont des rollers constitué d'un moteur à roue, d'un coussin d'air de type hydraulique, d'une batterie avec trois pièces détachées et d'un système de récupération d'énergie. Reprit Gray.

- Cool ! Et concrètement on peut faire quoi avec ?

- Presque voler.

- Ok, mais bon faire le mariole avec ça aux pieds c'est cool mais je ne peux pas me battre avec.

- Si au contraire. Car sur certains modèles, il existe des pièces spéciales. Les Régalias !

- Réga quoi ? Fit Syaoran ne comprenant pas grand-chose.

- Régalias. Ce sont des pièces spéciales, comme je viens de le dire, elles permettent à son utilisateur de faire des choses incroyables.

- Mouais. Fit Syaoran en croisant les bras pas convaincu.

- Tu veux une démonstration ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Gray chaussa ses airs trecks. Il se prépara à la manière d'un sprinteur qui se préparait à débuter une course. D'un mouvement vif, il partit. Sa vitesse décuplait au fur et à mesure qu'il courait autour de l'enceinte du hangar. Puis d'un coup la chaleur de la pièce changea. Le frottement des roues produisit des étincelles. Lorsqu'une de celles-ci toucha le bras de Syaoran, du feu apparu sur son sweat shirt. Pris de panique, il l'enleva juste à temps faisant rire Gray.

- Je crois que je t'ai fait peur.

- C'est quoi ce bordel. Cette figure comment elle s'appelle ? Et surtout pourquoi ces flammes se sont créées ?

- Première chose, c'est le frottement des roues qui a créé ces étincelles. Tu sais, notre groupe n'avait qu'un but à l'époque.

- Lequel ?

- Avoir une arme capable de contrer des magiciens.

- Hein ?

- Comment te dire, la sécurité intérieure est au courant de la magie et des autres personnes possédant des pouvoirs. C'est dans ce but de contrôler cette menace que deux programmes ont été mis en place. Nous The Twelve et un autre programme qui était du ressort de la NSA (National Security Agency).

- On n'est pas une menace.

- Je sais mais c'est pour ça qu'on a quitté le gouvernement.

- Pourquoi me donner tes airs trecks ?

- Car je ne peux plus combattre.

- Ok. Répondit Syaoran conscient que Gray devait se souvenir d'un moment tragique vu la tête qu'il faisait.

- Bon, il est temps de te trouver un surnom.

- Ah bon ?

- Et ouais, il te faut un bon surnom.

**Fin du flash back**

Luke donna un coup au sol. Il ne vit que les chaussures de Syaoran sur le sol. Il scruta la pièce de gauche à droite. Rien il avait disparu. Non, pas exactement. Luke se retourna et vit Syaoran faisant les lassés de ses rollers.

- Tu veux modifier ta vitesse ?

- On peut dire ça. Répondit-il avec le sourire.

- Inutile !

Luke couru voulant attraper Syaoran. Il lança ses chaines mais Syaoran esquiva en faisant un pas de côté et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu me disais que la magie repose sur des règles physiques simples. Je suis d'accord mais… Tu crois vraiment éviter mes attaques !

Les roues des rollers commencèrent à tourner sur elles même tel un pneu de moto à laquelle on n'aurait pas enlevé le frein et qu'on ferait déparer le pneu arrière. Luke ne paniqua pas pour autant, il devait y avoir une explication logique à ce phénomène. Il prit une autre pilule dans sa poche et l'avala. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine.

- Alors tu as froid, mon vieux.

- La ferme, je te buterais.

- Je vais calmer tes ardeurs par mon feu. J'espère que tu aimeras.

Syaoran disparut du champ de vision de Luke. Il réapparut derrière Luke. Luke se retourna et se nargua.

- Tu as donné tout ce que tu as ?

- Fire Tornado.

- Tu me l'as fait ce coup là.

- Hell of Wolfgale.

La colonne s'abattit sur Luke et une trainée de feu qui montrait le parcours de Syaoran se déclencha à cause des étincelles créées par le frottement des roues. Cette trainée se rassembla autour de sa proie et explosa, ne laissant qu'un corps brulé.

- Désolé. Fit Syaoran.

Syaoran voulut quitter la pièce mais n'y parvenait pas. Il entendit une personne toussée. Syaoran alla vers Luke et se pencha.

- Superbe.

- Chut, dis-moi juste comment on sort d'ici.

- Il faut que tout le monde est fini son épreuve.

- Et merde. Fit Syaoran dépité.

- Pourquoi Wolfgale. Le loup des tempêtes.

- Xiaolang.

- …

- Xiaolang c'est mon nom chinois. Cela signifie loup. Et c'était aussi le nom de mon père.

Fin du chapitre.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : The Home Front

**Quartier Union Square de Hong kong, Sorrento two (deux), Onzième étage.**

Sakura et Ryu s'étaient séparés. Sakura parcourait le onzième étage, elle regardait dans tous les coins du couloir. Elle entendit un bruit. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre plus distinctement, le bruit ressemblait à celui d'une balle qu'on faisait rebondir sur une paroi. Elle se déplaça prudemment vers la source. Une porte était entrouverte, elle glissa la tête pour voir qui faisait rebondir la balle. Dès qu'elle le vit, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était là, déjà aujourd'hui il avait osé la narguer en fin de soirée, et là il était présent dans cet immeuble. Un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire que Sakura voulait le faire disparaître de ce visage qu'elle détestait tant. Il portait une tenue différente de celle de tout à l'heure. Maintenant il était vêtu d'un pantalon cargo kaki, d'un t shirt noir et d'une veste de la même couleur que son pantalon.

Elle entra en trombe et se planta au milieu de la pièce. Les mains serrées, le visage crispé et ses yeux émeraudes incendiaient l'autre personne. Cette autre personne se retourna et sourit. Elle attrapa la balle de la main gauche.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, Sakura chan.

- Moi non plus Seichiro. Je peux te poser la même question.

- Je travaille ici.

- Dans un immeuble uniquement composé uniquement d'appartement. Je ne te crois pas.

- T'es moins naïve que je le pensais. Dit-il. Mais pourtant tu ne sais pas ce qui se trame ici. Murmura-t-il.

- Comme tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis plus la Sakura chan que tu as connu.

- C'est vrai, je te l'accorde mais ton parcours se termine ici.

Seichiro prit une seringue de la poche de sa veste et s'injecta le contenu dans la jambe. Cela lui arracha un cri de douleur qu'il tentait d'étouffer. Sakura fronça les sourcils, cette situation lui paraissait étrange. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

- Qu'est que tu fais ?

- Rien, ça ne te regarde pas. Même si je te le disais, tu ne comprendrais rien.

De la vapeur s'échappa du corps de Seichiro. Il se baissa et posa sa main sur le sol.

- Ton corps, pourquoi il fume ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Et utilise tes pouvoirs sinon je te …

- Tuerais. C'est ça que tu voulais dire. Ne crois pas que je te laisserais faire, je sais me battre au cas où tu ne te rappelleras pas.

Seichiro se rua sur Sakura tout en se mettant des gants en acier. Il essaya de donner un coup de poing, mais il fut bloquer par un champ de force autour de Sakura.

- Shield !

Seichiro fit un bond en arrière en prenant appui sur son pied gauche.

- Watery !

Sakura lança Watery sur Seichiro qui évita le jet d'eau qui se dirigeait sur lui. Mais ce jet d'eau se divisa en multiples pics qui changèrent de direction et laissait peu de mouvements à Seichiro. Seichiro fut contraint d'aller vers le mur. Dos à ce mur, il se baissa pour esquiver un pic d'eau. Et soudain, les muscles de ses jambes se gonflèrent. Il bondit sur Sakura à une vitesse surhumaine. Sakura vit son adversaire allé sur elle. Elle fit une roulade.

- Jump !

Elle sauta en haut de la pièce, fit un salto arrière et s'appuya sur le mur pour se lancer à l'assaut. Elle arriva sur Seichiro qui fit un salto arrière pour éviter la charge. Sakura fit un geste de la main proche du visage de Seichiro. Mais rien ne se passa, Seichiro fit un sourire et regarda Sakura.

- Tu ne m'as pas touché, tu ne peux pas me battre.

- Tu crois ça, tu as oublié avec qui je me suis entrainée.

Seichiro fit une grimace, il se rappelait bien de cette fille, Tatsuki Aisaka, la seule fille qui ne l'as pas fait confiance. Quand il voulut répondre à la provocation de Sakura, il sentit sa peau se déchirait légèrement. Il porta sa main sur sa joue. Il vit du sang au bout de ses doigts. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

Du sang coula de sa joue et quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le sol.

- Sword.

Sakura fit apparaître son épée. Une épée fine ressemblant à une rapière de cent dix centimètres, et avec une garde allemande en demi panier avec, au bout de cette garde, on y voyait une pierre très ronde de couleur verte.

- La carte de l'épée ? Dit il surpris.

- Tu semble surpris ! Je croyais que tu connaissais les cartes, vu que tu es un LI.

- Tu te souviens de ça. Hé, hé !

- Ne me prends pas de haut. Je te déteste, tu sais mais je t'aimais avant. Tu en étais conscient.

- Je sais mais je m'en foutais c'était mon rôle de récupérer les cartes. Pas de m'attacher à une petite adolescente en manque d'amour.

- La ferme ! Je … Je … Je te battrais ! Fit Sakura en essuyant ses larmes.

Sakura se rua sur lui, Seichiro tapa dix fois sur le sol et disparut de la vision de Sakura. Réapparut derrière elle, Seichiro prit les cheveux de Sakura et la tira en arrière. Sakura hurla et essaya de se dégager. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle poussa un gémissement. Elle battit des pieds, elle prit le bras de Seichiro et utilisa la carte du feu. Seichiro vit sa veste bruler. Il lâcha Sakura et enleva sa veste le plus vite possible. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise avec le feu. Ce qui étonna Sakura, Seichiro paraissait vraiment à l'aise avec le feu quand ils sortaient ensemble. Il jouait avec son briquet quand il l'entendait. Elle l'avait surpris, elle le regardait jouer avec cette flamme comme un enfant. Il semblait attendrissant.

Sakura secoua la tête pour chasser cette image. Elle se remit en position de combat. Seichiro ou du moins ce qu'elle pensait être Seichiro avait enlevé sa veste.

- Tu n'es pas Seichiro.

- Ah bon, tu crois ça, je suis bien Seichiro.

- Non, Seichiro avait pour habitude de jouer avec le feu, il semblait fasciné par cet élément. Contrairement à toi !

Un rire dément fut lâché par Seichiro. Sakura fut surprise. Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Le ton de cet homme avait changé pour un ton plus rocailleux, plus vieux.

- Merci d'avoir compris. Je peux arrêter d'avoir cette voix de jeune garçon.

- Vous avez quel âge ?

- Cela ne se demande pas jeune fille.

- Pardon.

L'homme regardait Sakura. Non, il ne devait pas se battre. Lui qui était si droit, comment il s'était retrouvé à combattre cette fille. Elle devait avoir le même âge que sa propre fille. Il s'avança vers elle, Sakura resserra son étreinte sur son arme. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Il se pencha et murmura.

- Fais attention à toi. On te surveille et tu dois être sur tes gardes.

Il prit la pointe de l'épée et se l'enfonça dans le ventre. Il serra les dents et continua son avancée. Sakura lâcha son épée et recula, les larmes aux yeux.

_Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Je ne veux pas ! Pensa Sakura. Il faut que je l'arrête. _

Sakura courra et essaya de lui faire retirer l'épée mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il tenait fermement l'épée. Soudain elle eut un déclic.

- Retourne à ta forme originelle Sakura card !

L'épée disparut et à la place une lumière rose apparut. Elle retourna dans le creux de la main de Sakura. L'homme tomba d'un seul coup. Sakura se pencha vers lui.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te tuer. Fit-il avec le sourire.

- Pourquoi faire tout cela.

- Car si je le faisais, il allait me rendre ma fille. Mais je sais que c'était un mensonge, on ne peut pas faire revenir un mort à la vie.

Il cracha un peu de sang.

- Qui ça ?

- Celui qui en veut à tes cartes.

- C'est à toi de le découvrir.

- S'il vous plait, dites le moi. Demanda-t-elle le visage crispé.

L'homme posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Arrête de te torturer. Avance à ton rythme. Et souris, c'est la seule de je veux te voir faire avant de crever.

Sakura sourit à l'homme qui lui rendit. Il ferma les yeux heureux, délivré de son rôle. Sakura prit un mouchoir qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean et essuya le visage de l'homme. Dès qu'elle eut fini un cercle magique apparu, un cercle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle atterrit dans une pièce où se trouvaient Syaoran, Ryu et Kenru.

- Sakura !

Syaoran la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le front. Il sentit que quelque chose la tracassait.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Saki. Demanda Syaoran inquiet de l'état psychologique de sa petite amie.

- Rien.

- Ne mens pas. Quelque chose ne va pas.

- Rien, je te dis. C'st juste que je ne vois pas Aruberu kun. Je m'inquiète.

Syaoran se retourna vers Ryu et Kenru et leur lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Fit Ryu en réajustant sa casquette.

- Il était avec vous quand on est partit. Dit Kenru. Il doit pas être loin.

- Et vous êtes pas plus inquiet que ça.

- Tu sais Syao, Aru est quelqu'un de solitaire. Il a du nous devancer et il a du rentrer chez lui. Dit Ryu.

- Mouais je suis pas convaincu. Répondit Syaoran.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se séparèrent. Ryu et Kenru partirent d'un coté et Sakura et Syaoran de l'autre.

**Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, lycée Kojiro. **

- Comme je l'ai expliqué le trente janvier mille neuf cent trente, Hitler devient chancelier après avoir remporté les élections avec son parti NSDAP c'est-à-dire le Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei soit le parti national-socialiste des travailleurs allemands.

- Mademoiselle, j'ai une question.

- Oui pose la. Dit Sakura.

- Est il vrai que certaines sectes ont jouaient un rôle dans l'élection d'Adolph Hitler ?

- Bonne question mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste en la matière. Je pourrais pas te répondre là dessus. Il faudrait que tu te renseigne sur internet mais je pourrais d'aider si tu veux.

- Merci mademoiselle.

La sonnerie mit fin aux cours. Sakura rassembla ses affaires et sorti de la salle. Elle croisa Syaoran dans le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment, elle ne savait pas dans quel sens allait tourner leur relation. Ils s'étaient séparés dans de mauvais termes. Syaoran ne l'avait pas vu, elle en profita pour passer à coté de lui et entra dans la salle des professeurs.

Là, elle vit Tomoyo se servir un thé. Sakura posa ses affaires, et se dirigea vers elle. Tomoyo lui fit la bise.

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de spécial Tomoyo. La routine.

- Hum ! Je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Lundi tu semblais rayonnante et là tu tire une tête à faire peur.

- Non, non je t'assure. Tout va bien. Fit-elle en tentant de sourire le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Je ne te crois pas. Bon, c'est décidé tu viens à la maison diner. On se verra une soirée entre fille.

- Tu vas faire virer Eriol de chez lui.

- De chez nous. C'est notre appartement à nous deux. Je te le ferais remarquer.

Sakura éclata de rire, la bonne humeur de Tomoyo lui faisait oublier ses problèmes.

- C'est d'accord je viens à quelle heure.

- Vingt heures.

**Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, appartement de Tomoyo., vingt heure dix. **

Sakura descendit de l'ascenseur. Elle regarda sa montre, vingt heure dix. Dix minutes de retard, c'était son record. D'habitude elle arrivait vingt, trente minutes en retard. Elle sonna et attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre Tomoyo se rapprochait de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit.

- Heureuse de tu sois là. Viens, entre.

- Je t'ais apporté des trucs à grignoter.

Elle entra dans l'appartement. Un long couloir avec au bout un large miroir. Ce même miroir donné une plus large dimension à la pièce. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir et regarda de gauche plus à droite. Á sa droite, elle vit un porte fermée, elle se doutait que c'était la partie nuit de l'appartement. Elle passa dans la pièce à gauche. Un large salon se présentait à elle. Il était composé de deux canapés en cuir de couleur saumon avec une table basse en verre où deux verres et une bouteille de vin étaient posés dessus. En face de Sakura un large écran plat qui était sur un meuble avec un lecteur DVD et un home cinéma. Ella avança et vit une cuisine de type américaine. La table de la salle à manger était accrochée au comptoir. Des papiers trainaient sur celle-ci.

- Désolée pour le bazar mais Eriol n'as pas rangé.

- Pas grave, je suis pareille, je laisse toujours trainer mes affaires.

- Ça te fait un point commun avec mon homme mais ne me le pique pas.

- Cela ne risque pas.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon je te sers un verre.

- Volontiers.

**Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, Vingt heure trente.**

Eriol commanda une bière pendant que la radio diffusait le dernier groupe à la mode. On lui servit et paya la serveuse en rajoutant un petit pourboire. Il le sirota tranquillement quand la porte d'entrée du café s'ouvrit. L'arrivant était trempé malgré la capuche sur sa tête. Il portait un manteau noir à capuche, un baggy en jean et un sweat shirt rouge avec un dragon noir dessus. Aux pieds, des Nike premium tels qu'on en trouvait qu'aux Etats-Unis. Eriol sourit, c'était son contact. L'arrivant s'asseyait en face d'Eriol. Il enleva sa capuche, sa barbe fraiche de trois jours lui donnait un an de plus que son âge. Il demanda une bière à la serveuse et paya.

- J'ai des infos sur ce que tu veux.

- Déjà présentons nous. Je m'appelle Eriol.

Son contact se pinça la lèvre avant de répondre.

- Jonathan Hino. Enchanté.

- Je sais qui tu es. Ryu m'a parlé de toi.

- Alors pourquoi nous présenter si tu sais qui je suis.

- Comme ça.

- Dire que tu fais parti d'Avalon.

- Et oui, on ne change pas.

- Damian DeVonck est plus contentieux que vous.

- Je sais mais il nous reste encore une chance de le stopper.

- Oui, je sais. Dit Jonathan avec un petit sourire.

- Alors il en est ou ?

- Tiens. Dit Jonathan en tendant une pochette plastique noire.

- Merci. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Eriol.

- Faire ce que je dois faire.

Jonathan but cul sec son verre et partit laissant Eriol seul. Il mit sa capuche et sortit du café. Une pluie diluvienne s'était abattue sur Hong Kong. Ses cheveux blonds avaient laissés place à sa couleur habituelle, noir de jais. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Ne pas se venger, c'était le conseil que lui avait donné Ryu mais lui n'allait pas l'écouter. Nina avait joué le rôle de catalyseur dans cette guerre et ça il ne lui supportait pas.

_Nina tu étais ma meilleure amie. Et pour ça tu mérite un repos bien mérité. _

Jonathan fit quelques mètres quand il voulut appeler Kairi. Son appel donna aucun résultat, il tomba sur le répondeur. Il raccrocha puis essaya de nouveau quelques instants après.

- Allo. Fit Kairi.

- Allo c'est Jonathan tu es où.

- Je …

Un silence se mit en place. Jonathan fut surpris et parla plusieurs fois. Aucune réponse, il s'inquiéta. Soudain il entendit des interférences. Á l'autre bout du fil, il entendit une respiration lourde puis un crissement comme si on démarrait en trombe sur la route mouillé.

- Et merde !

Jonathan se mit à courir à toute vitesse. S'il lui arrivait malheur, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

**Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, Vingt trois heure trente.**

Sakura arriva chez elle. Elle se sentait fatiguée, le mélange de son stress plus combiner aux verres d'alcool avait accentué sa fatigue. Vivement qu'elle soit dans son lit. Mais la soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de son amie Tomoyo l'avait revigorer. Parler de banalités, faire des essayages tout en buvant un excellent cru lui avaient fait oublier cette menace qui était sur elle. Être normale, c'était ce qu'elle aimait. Avoir des amis normaux, un métier, sortir, voir des gens nouveaux. Cela lui paraissait si loin.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa porte. Elle constata que sa porte fut forcée. Elle l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Elle entra dans le couloir tout en se calant contre le mur. Elle se déplaça doucement. Elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce principale de son studio. Elle vit de la lumière à la salle de bain. Elle prit la poignet et l'ouvrit en fracas. Elle écarquilla les yeux et vit une jeune fille de vingt ans assise par terre. Les cheveux mouillés et son manteau posé sur le sol. La jeune fille recroquevillée comme choquée leva les yeux. Les deux émeraudes se croisèrent. La jeune fille tremblait de tout son être.

_Elle tremble de froid ou de peur ? Ou des deux ? Pensa Sakura. _

- Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie. Demanda l'intruse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas te faire de mal. Fit Sakura doucement en tentant de la rassurer.

- Ils sont ici. Ils risquent de venir. On est en danger.

- Qui, ils ? Qui sont ces gens ?

- La NSA.

Fin du chapitre.

Prochain chapitre : Syaoran découvre le secret de sa famille et de son père en particulier.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Company

**Quartier Union Square de Hong kong, Sorrento two (deux), Onzième étage. Lundi vingt et un mai 2007. **

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se séparèrent. Ryu et Kenru partirent d'un coté et Sakura et Syaoran de l'autre. Sakura et Syaoran marchaient cote à cote, aucun ne parlait. Syaoran voyait que Sakura lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il connaissait bien Sakura et la jeune fille allait se couper court à la discussion s'il posait des questions embarrassantes. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il la soutenait, il glissa ses doigts vers sa main et serra celle-ci.

- Syaoran.

- Oui ?

- J'ai revu mon ancien petit ami.

Syaoran voulut répondre mais il se ravisa.

- Seichiro, il était là mais ce n'était pas lui.

- Comment ça pas lui ? Demanda Syaoran en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il avait son visage mais sa voix, elle, était différente.

- Comment est ce possible ?

- Aucune idée.

_Chirurgie esthétique pensa Syaoran. _

- Mais je ne sais pas le fait de le revoir m'a fait repenser à notre relation. Ses gestes, sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Peut être que c'était un rôle juste pour récupérer mes cartes. Mais au début j'avais des sentiments, lui aussi je pense. Enfin j'espérais. Et notre relation, Syaoran, ressemble à celle de Seichiro et moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, excuse moi Syaoran mais je dois faire le point.

Sakura appela un taxi, lâcha la main de Syaoran et partit. Syaoran se sentit abandonner. Seul. Il serra les dents et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

En arrivant chez lui, il vit que l'appartement était vide. L'entrée donnait directement sur la cuisine et le salon tout de blanc. La décoration était sommaire. Á droite, Une télé posée sur un petit meuble, en face de celle-ci un canapé lit où dormait sa mère. Du coté de la cuisine, à sa gauche, un table en verre bon marché trônait au milieu avec autour des chaises en plastique noire. La cuisine était sommaire, un réfrigérateur, un plan de travail où trainait quelques couverts. Sur la table, il vit un post It sur lequel était écrit :

_**Tu as un plat dans le frigo, je rentre tard ce soir. Bisous mon fils. Ne rentre pas trop tard, tu as cours demain. **_

Syaoran jeta le mot dans la poubelle. Manger il n'avait pas envie. Pas en ce moment. Il entra dans sa chambre. Une tenture africaine au dessus de son bureau, un lit, une armoire. Rien de bien exceptionnel. Il se jeta sur le lit.

_Pourquoi tout est si compliqué. Se dit-il en soufflant. _

Il tourna plusieurs fois. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. L'attitude de Sakura le minait. Il se leva et fouilla dans son bureau pour trouver une petite boite métallique, du tabac à rouler et des feuilles. Ça faisait cinq mois qu'il avait arrêté de fumer de la beuh. Mais là c'était plus fort que lui, il en avait besoin. Une attitude de lâche, sans doute. Il roula son pétard, fuma quelques lattes et s'endormit profondément.

**Thomas Mackenzie, Hong Kong, Mardi vingt deux mai 2007. **

Thomas ou Tom, pour les intimes, entra dans le bureau de la police locale. Il ne regarda pas la secrétaire qui était occupée au téléphone. Certains inspecteurs et autres gradés le regardaient comme un alien. Thomas n'avait pas l'allure d'un chinois mais d'un américain. Certains n'aimaient pas ce gars qui, selon toujours les mêmes, les prenait de haut. La quarantaine, des cheveux châtains, un petit charme français selon les femmes. Il faisait penser à Jean Paul Rouve mise à part que qu'il avait des yeux verts. Il arriva devant le bureau du commissaire principal. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper.

- Comment vous avez pu me cacher ça ? Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Plait-il ? Répondit le commissaire, un petit homme la cinquantaine, le visage rond, de petite taille et presque un crane dégarni.

- Adam Avalon retrouvé mort, après avoir tué Gennryu LI.

- Où est le problème ?

- Le problème ? Dit-il durement. Vous ne trouver pas bizarre qu'Adam Avalon soit mort comme ça. Et en plus, on ne sait pas s'il était le véritable meurtrier.

- Je le tiens de mon indict (_Nda : c'est un informateur qu'on voit souvent dans les films américains_).

- Quel indict ?

- Je ne dévoile pas mes sources. Fit l'homme de façon hautaine.

Thomas tapa du poing. Vraiment, ce commissaire l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Je croyais que nos services devaient travailler ensemble.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi faut ne le faites pas ?

L'homme se leva et regarda dans les yeux son interlocuteur.

- Écoutez, quand vous êtes venu il y a quelques semaines pour enquêter sur le premier meurtre, je vous ais bien aider. Et maintenant, vous donnez votre avis sur ce meurtre. C'est votre statut d'inspecteur d'Interpol qui vous donne le droit de vous occuper de nos affaires ? Non je ne crois pas. Alors maintenant sortez de mon bureau et retourner dans votre bureau.

Thomas tourna les talons et sortit du bâtiment. On lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur un meurtre qui ressemblait à celui de Nina Avalon. C'était la même signature, une balle derrière la nuque. Aucune trace de coup sur le corps, ni même de sévices sexuels. Seul restait à l'emplacement où aurait dû avoir le corps un signe bizarre, presque ésotérique. Il ne faisait pas partie d'Interpol mais de la section de la police de Los Angeles qui luttait contre les sectes et autres sociétés secrètes. Mais il avait reçu une accréditation du secrétaire générale d'Interpol en personne

Interpol (contraction de l'expression anglaise _International Police_) est une organisation internationale créée en 1923 dans le but de promouvoir la coopération policière internationale. À cause du rôle politiquement neutre qu'elle doit jouer, la Constitution d'Interpol lui interdit d'intervenir dans les affaires ne concernant qu'un pays membre, ou les crimes militaires, politiques, religieux ou raciaux. Ses activités tournent autour du trafic et production de drogue, du terrorisme, du blanchiment d'argent et du crime organisé. Il faut ajouter que, contrairement à ce que son nom indique, Interpol n'est pas à proprement parler une organisation policière. Il s'agit plutôt d'une structure d'étude et d'analyse sur la criminalité et le terrorisme. C'est une sorte de grande base de données pour les pays membres, qui produit de l'expertise et de la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de "service action" dans cette organisation, les interventions sont menées par les polices de chaque pays et ce de façon parfois conjointe.

Au début, il n'avait pas compris, compte tenu de sa spécialité, pourquoi on avait fait appel à lui. Mais il comprit très vite que ces meurtres n'étaient que les prémices d'attentats. Il devait faire le lien entre ces meurtres et ses futurs attentats. Un seul nom revenait sans cesse : Celestia Wolf.

**Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, Lycée Kojiro.**

Syaoran laissait son stylo vaquer à ses occupations, ce qui faisait rire la fille à coté de lui. Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Ton stylo te contrôle ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non Rika, mais des fois je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut.

- Tu devrais noter le cours.

- Merci du conseil mais non.

- Tu sais, c'est bientôt les exams de fin d'année.

Syaoran soupira. C'est vrai que le temps qu'il restait jusqu'au examen de fin d'année était court. Deux semaines pour la première épreuve. Avec tout ce qui c'était passer, il n'avait eu beaucoup de temps pour étudier. Mais cette histoire lui prenait tout son temps et surtout sa « pause » avec Sakura le rongeait. Devait-il la forcer à revenir ou la laisser revenir doucement. Tout se mélanger dans sa tête. Il devait faire le point, savoir deux choses, pourquoi les LI voulaient récupérer les cartes de Clow et pourquoi le nom Avalon le paraissait si familier. Pour la première chose, il devait aller son oncle dans la demeure familiale et tant pis s'il refuse. Il le forcera. Et deuxième temps, voir le lien entre Avalon, sa famille et ce qui se passe maintenant.

Il eut un déclic. Et si tout était lié à Ryu et Kenru ? S'ils savaient tout. Intéressante théorie. Kenru lui avait dit qu'il allait tout lui expliquer. Il se décida, il retourne chez lui, il les appelle et il va aller les voir. La sonnerie mit fin à sa réflexion.

_Enfin une journée de terminer. Songea-t-il. _

L'appartement était vide. Comme toujours mais Syaoran ne s'en plaignait pas. Il prit le plat dans le frigo, et le fit réchauffer au micro ondes. Au moment de s'asseoir, il vit un album de photos qu'il ne connaissait pas. La couverte de cet album était noire avec écrit en dorée COMPANY. Il cligna des yeux. Cela devait être sa mère qui avait mis ça pour lui. Il ouvrit la première page et sourit. Vraiment sa mère était surprenante.

**Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, Hong Kong.**

Ryu conduisait Arthur à l'aéroport. Il mit son clignotant à gauche et prit une petite ruelle. L'entrée du périphérique était bloquée par des travaux. Impossible de passer.

- Tu es sur que c'est le bon chemin ? Demanda Arthur sceptique.

- Tu doute de mon sens de l'orientation ?

- Non mais dans une grande ville comme Hong Kong laisse-moi en douter.

- Ça va, lâche moi. Fit-il boudeur.

- Tu ne changes pas.

- Toi non plus.

Le portable de Ryu se mit à sonner dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se gara sur le coté et mit ses warning. Il prit son portable et lut le nom de son correspondant : Syaoran. Il décrocha.

- Allo, Ryu.

- Oui Syao, que t'arrive t'il ?

- Je viens de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant. Viens me rejoindre. Je suis chez moi.

- Je dois amener un pote à l'aéroport.

- Arthur Avalon.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je savais qu'il était en ville, ma mère l'a écrit.

- …

- Je t'en bouche un coin.

- Je serais là dans dix minutes.

Il raccrocha et démarra rapidement.

**Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, Tom Mackenzie. **

Thomas était en train de fouiller dans les dossiers de la morgue où le corps du leader des LI séjournait. Rien, il ne trouva rien de suspect.

_Cela est louche. Pensa Thomas. _

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il sortit du bureau et arpenta le long couloir principal du bâtiment. Il frissonna, il détestait cette ambiance morbide. Cela ressemblait à un hôpital mais la mort régnait en maitresse incontestée. Il sortit et ralluma son portable. Quatre appels en absence. Trois messages dont deux du commissaire principal. Thomas les effaça aussitôt en jurant.

_Il peut aller se faire foutre ce con. _

Mais ce fut le troisième qui l'interpella. Il sourit. Il allait pouvoir reprendre du service.

**Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, appartement de Syaoran. **

Syaoran ouvrit à Ryu et Arthur. Il les fit entrer et leur proposa quelque chose à boire. Ils refusèrent.

- Alors qu'es que tu as trouvé de si intéressant ? Demanda Ryu avec un sourire.

- Ça ! Répondit Syaoran en désignant l'album.

- Cool tu as découvert un album photo.

- Vraiment ce que tu peux être con des fois.

- Tu fais bien de le dire. Dit Arthur.

Syaoran ouvrit la première page et fit signe aux deux amis de s'approcher. Il lut à haute voix.

_**Á nos enfants**_

_**Nous vous laissons notre héritage **_

_**Nous les dix membres fondateurs de la fondation**_

_**Nous liés par un pacte**_

_**Nous vous offrons ce futur, à vous de décider**_

_**De continuer notre œuvre ou de l'arrêter**_

- Tadam, c'est pas beau. Je suis un génie. Fit Syaoran.

Ryu et Arthur n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Leurs noms étaient marqués en lettres dorées.

- Comment tu as eu ça? Demanda Arthur médusé.

- Par ma mère, je pense. Quand je suis arrivé chez moi c'était sur la table.

Ryu se posa sur le canapé et souffla.

- Eh bien je crois que tu es tombé sur un truc de fou. Reprit-il.

Syaoran passa une main dans ses cheveux et continua.

- Bon, nos noms sont marqués mais je ne connais pas les autres. En plus, un des noms est effacé.

- Alors, tu connais déjà, Ryu, Kenru et moi. Résuma Arthur.

- Oui mais ça ne fais que trois sur cinq. Bon c'est déjà pas mal.

- Nina. Répondit Arthur.

- Quoi Nina ?

- Syaoran, Nina était ma sœur et accessoirement la petite amie de Ryu.

- Quoi accessoirement ! Elle était ma petite amie et c'était sérieux entre nous.

- Je blague. Dit Arthur en esquissant un sourire.

- Bon on commence à fouiller. Coupa Syaoran.

- Ok. Firent les deux autres.

Syaoran tourna quelques pages blanches avant de prendre une photo. On y voyait dix personnes qui posaient dans un bureau. Il vit à la droite de la photo, sa mère et son père. Sa mère plus jeune, les joues moins creusées qu'aujourd'hui, des longs cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux perçants de la même couleur. Son père lui ressemblait beaucoup, des cheveux en bataille, un air de défi se reflétait dans ses yeux. Ils souriaient, ils semblaient heureux à l'époque. Il sentit le doigt de Ryu se posait sur la photo.

- Là ce sont mes parents. Désigna-il.

Syaoran reporta son regard sur un couple à l'opposé de ces parents. Le père de Ryu était plus grand que son père, un physique commun, des yeux marrons, et des cheveux bouclés bruns où des mèches blanches commençaient à recouvrir son crane. Á coté du père de Ryu, se tenait une femme avec des cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Le visage souriant contrairement à son mari. Elle semblait frotter son gros ventre rond.

- Elle devait être enceinte de moi. Fit Ryu.

- Ton père fait la gueule sur cette photo. Dit Syaoran.

- Il fait la gueule sur toutes les photos, c'est son caractère. Heureusement que j'ai pas pris ça de lui.

- Et là ce sont mes parents. Au centre. Reprit Arthur.

On y voyait Adam et sa femme Christina, jolie brune aux yeux verts, coiffé mi longs, qui tenait un bébé dans les bras.

- Cela doit être moi. Et ce bureau doit être celui de mon père.

- Et qui sont ces autres personnes ? Demanda Syaoran.

On y voyait une femme d'une trentaine d'année, long cheveux d'une couleur gris noir, des yeux émeraudes. Sinon les deux autres personnes, un couple, tous les deux les cheveux bruns et les yeux marron. La femme ressemblait beaucoup à la mère de Ryu mise à part qu'elle allait des cheveux mi long arrivant à ses épaules.

- Aucune idée. Fit Ryu. Mais tu trouve pas que ce type ressemble à quelqu'un (Il doigta un garçon un peu plus jeune que les autres). Cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés, yeux bleus avec ses lunettes en écailles.

Syaoran fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Il claqua des mains avant de répondre.

- Eriol.

- Exact.

- Mais attends tu es né quand Ryu ?

- mille neuf cent quatre vingt six. Pourquoi ?

- Donc cette photo a presque vingt et un an.

- Oui. Dit Ryu. Mais attends Eriol a vingt cinq ans aujourd'hui. Ça doit être son frère ou son père

- Non c'est Eriol. Fit une voix.

Tous se retournèrent et firent Yelan qui entra dans l'appartement. Les yeux rouges et la mine creuse. Elle semblait épuisée. Syaoran lui donna une chaise et un verre d'eau.

- Ça va maman ? Demanda t'il inquiet.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur les deux autres garçons. Ravie de vous revoir Ryu et Arthur. Arthur toutes mes condoléances pour la mort de ton père.

Ryu et Arthur ne comprirent pas ce qui se passer, comment Yelan les connaissaient. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et restèrent bouche bée.

- Comment tu les connais maman ?

- Car je les ai presque vus grandir.

- Je ne comprends pas, si vous avez vu grandir, vous êtes de la fondation Avalon en fait. Dit Arthur.

- Tout à fait. On s'est rencontré, si ma mémoire est bonne, quand la mère d'Aruberu Korumune est morte.

**Flash back (**_C'est la suite du flash back sur le passé d'Aruberu au chapitre treize)_

Les deux garçons sortirent. Marina et Léo les regardèrent s'en aller le regard tendre.

- Et mon fils peut aller avec eux ou c'est trop tard ? Fit une voix.

- Tu es arrivé ! Tu as fait vite ! Dit Adam. Et ta femme est toujours aussi belle.

**- **Arrête de draguer la femme de Xiaolang. Répliqua Christina.

- Ça ne dérange pas que ton mari me complimente. Répondit Yelan amusé. Si je devais attendre un compliment de mon mari, je serais morte. Dit-elle en faisant un regard noir vers Xiaolang.

Xiaolang balbutia quelque chose et se sentit subitement nerveux.

- Papa, tu me posais s'il te plait. Demanda un jeune garçon de neuf ans.

- D'accord Syaoran.

Il posa son fils qui regarda les différents adultes qui étaient présents.

- C'est ton fils ? Demanda Léo.

- Oui, il est pas mignon. Tout le portrait craché de son père. Fit Xiaolang.

- Si il pouvait ressembler à Yelan, ça serait mieux.

- Adam, vraiment surveille tes paroles.

- Christina, ne bride pas autant ton mari.

- Yelan. Fit la trentenaire. Si je ne le bridais pas, on n'en serait pas là.

Les deux amies s'éclaffèrent devant la mine médusée de leur mari respectif.

- Eh bien, on est mal, Xiaolang.

- Tu l'as dit.

Syaoran avait décidé de visiter la grande bâtisse. C'était un grand manoir qui ressemblait à celui des LI mais la décoration était de type européen. Il monta les escaliers pour y découvrir une mezzanine. Le plancher craqua quand il posa un pied dessus. Il parcourra la pièce des yeux. Une tenture africaine géante en face de lui, un coin multimédia à sa gauche et au milieu de la pièce, un canapé en cuir avec une table basse qui était en face d'une télé à écran plat et d'un système home cinéma dernier cri. Mais ce qui le marqua, c'était une fille regardant la télé. Elle semblait sortir d'un conte de fée, belle comme une fleur. Il avança sans faire de bruit mais le vieux plancher lui joua un mauvais tour. L'adolescente sursauta.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

La jeune fille le regarda. Syaoran ne put s'empêcher de voir le teint blafard et les cernes qui étaient sur son visage. Malgré cela, elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts et une longue chevelure châtain foncé.

- Qui est tu ?

- Je suis Syaoran et toi ?

- Nina.

- Vu ton accent, tu n'es pas américain.

- Oui, je suis chinois, je suis le futur leader des LI.

Son ton n'était pas sincère, une phrase maintes fois répétée.

- Qu'est que tu fais là tout seul.

- Je peux te poser la même question.

- Je suis malade, je n'ai pas pu rejoindre mes amis.

- Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi.

- D'accord.

Syaoran s'installa à coté de Nina.

**Fin du Flash back**

- Alors comme ça tu as connu Nina. Dit Ryu.

- C'était elle, je croyais que c'était Sakura au début. C'est vrai.

- Non c'était bien Nina la fille d'Adam et de Christina. Répondit Yelan.

- Ma sœur a toujours été d'une nature fragile.

- Bon, je résume mon père et ma mère faisait partie de la fondation. On est tous liés. Mais je ne comprends pas le fait qu'Eriol soit sur cette photo. Ce n'est pas lui ?

- Si, Syaoran, c'est bien lui. Disons qu'il n'a pas changé.

- Comment c'est possible maman, il vieillit pas.

- Exact.

- Comment ça exact ?

- En plus de son pouvoir magique, il a un autre pouvoir.

- Quel autre pouvoir ? Questionna Ryu.

- Il est immortel.

- Quoi ! hurlèrent les trois amis.

- disons pour faire simple, il est considéré comme la réincarnation de Clow.

Arthur et Ryu se regardèrent, ils n'étaient pas surpris de cette révélation. Syaoran fut un petit plu surpris mais il s'en doutait. Il y a quelque mois Eriol l'avait entrainé à utiliser ses pouvoirs et son cercle magique ressemblait à celui décrit comme le cercle de Clow.

- Mais en fait c'es Clow lui-même. Au bout d'un moment le corps ne vieillit plus. Les cellules se renouvellent sans cesse.

- Alors il serait âgé de combien ?

- six cents ans.

- Oh putain !

- Syaoran, ne jure pas.

- Oui maman.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le lien entre la fondation, Damian DeVonck, Sakura et les LI. Dit Arthur.

- En ce qui concerne les LI et Sakura. Je connais le lien. Le but des LI est de récupérer les Clow cards. On savait que c'était Sakura qui allait ouvrir le livre. Depuis le début même avant qu'elle l'ouvre car c'est son héritage. Donc le conseil a décidé de former le futur leader, c'est-à-dire toi Syaoran, pour les récupérer quand elle ouvrira le livre. Il voulait un bon petit soldat prêt à leur obéir. Mais ton père as voulu empêcher cela, il en est mort. J'ai décidé de partir de la demeure familiale avec le peu d'argent que j'avais. On s'est installé dans ce quartier et on a pu recommencer une nouvelle vie. Eriol a pris contact avec moi et a veillé sur toi.

- Mais si mon père n'avait pas décidé de stopper les actions du conseil.

- Le plan principal était que tu récupères les cartes dans un tournoi tenu secrètement.

- Le tournoi dont ont participé Kei et William. Coupa Ryu.

- Exactement. Eriol alerté par Xiaolang a décidé de faire intervenir la fondation mais à l'époque elle vivait des temps difficiles.

Ryu se mordit la lèvre et Arthur serra les poings. Tous deux savaient ce qui ce passait à cette époque. Yelan continua.

- Donc Xiaolang a décidé de partir de la demeure des LI mais il s'est fait assassiné. Mais Sakura avait ouvert le livre plus tôt que prévu. Donc le conseil envoya une autre personne pour te préparer le terrain.

- Seichiro. Mais quel lien il a avec les LI, son nom, d'après Sakura est Kabane. Pourtant il lui a dit qu'il faisait partie des LI.

- Kabane est le nom de sa mère, son vrai nom est Seichiro Wong LI. C'était et c'est ton cousin.

**Susan Lepervier, The Sound. Gare de Los Angeles. **

- Qu'es que les Celestia Wolf ? Demanda Susan.

- Une société secrète. Mais en premier lieu ce sont les vrais coupables des attentats du onze septembre 2001.

- Marrant après la société secrète au onzième siècle. Revoilà une autre mais à notre époque. Dit-elle cynique

- Je ne rigole pas, Susan. C'est très sérieux. Leur signe, c'est une bague à l'annulaire. Une bague en argent sertie d'un petit diamant orange où une tête de loup est dessinée de profil.

- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

- Pour montrer aux gens ce qui se passe.

The Sound lui tendit un sac à dos.

- Dans ce sac, il y a un mini ordinateur, un téléphone portable qui te servira de relais réseau pour aller sur le net et de l'argent que du liquide. Tu seras surveillée.

- Merci.

- Non c'est moi qui dois te remercier, sans toi pour croire à mes informations, on en serait pas là. Et encore désolé pour tout.

Susan monta dans le train. The Sound quitta la gare et marcha dans la rue. Un vent frais lui claquait sur le visage.

_L'histoire est en marche. Le monde va changer. _

Fin du chapitre.

Bon voilà une bonne chose de faite, Syaoran découvre la vérité sur sa famille. Le père de Syaoran a la classe même si on ne voit pas beaucoup. Quitter sa famille, aller à l'encontre des règles dictées par le clan. Il en faut du courage. Yelan qui n'était pas apparu encore a fait office de conteuse.

Quand à Eriol et Sakura : Eriol a un nouveau pouvoir, l'immortalité. Sakura a un passé disons compliqué mais je vais le décrire dans le prochain volume. Car disons que ce volume ci a pour héros Syaoran donc c'est son passé qu'on étudie.

Au prochain chapitre, et je veux des commentaires s'il vous plait.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Mana accelerate

**Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, Vingt trois heure trente.**

Sakura arriva chez elle. Elle se sentait fatiguée, le mélange de son stress plus combiner aux verres d'alcool avait accentué sa fatigue. Vivement qu'elle soit dans son lit. Mais la soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de son amie Tomoyo l'avait revigorer. Parler de banalités, faire des essayages tout en buvant un excellent cru lui avaient fait oublier cette menace qui était sur elle. Être normale, c'était ce qu'elle aimait. Avoir des amis normaux, un métier, sortir, voir des gens nouveaux. Cela lui paraissait si loin.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa porte. Elle constata que sa porte fut forcée. Elle l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit. Elle entra dans le couloir tout en se calant contre le mur. Elle se déplaça doucement. Elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce principale de son studio. Elle vit de la lumière à la salle de bain. Elle prit la poignée et l'ouvrit en fracas. Elle écarquilla les yeux et vit une jeune fille de vingt ans assise par terre. Les cheveux mouillés et son manteau posé sur le sol. La jeune fille recroquevillée comme choquée leva les yeux. Les deux émeraudes se croisèrent. La jeune fille tremblait de tout son être.

_Elle tremble de froid ou de peur ? Ou des deux ? Pensa Sakura. _

- Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie. Demanda l'intruse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas te faire de mal. Fit Sakura doucement en tentant de la rassurer.

- Ils sont ici. Ils risquent de venir. On est en danger.

- Qui, ils ? Qui sont ces gens ?

- La NSA. Chuchota-t-elle.

- La NSA ! S'exclama Sakura en pensant que l'alcool lui était monté au cerveau l'empêchant de bien comprendre la situation.

- Chut, moins fort. Dit la jeune fille en mettant la main sur la bouche de Sakura pour l'empêcher de parler.

Sakura hocha la tête faisant comprendre à son intruse qu'elle avait compris. L'intruse se leva et mit son habit mouillé sur elle. Sakura vit qu'elle frissonnait. Elle bloqua la porte de la salle de bain et mit l'eau de la douche coulait.

- Reste ici ou si tu veux partir, je te prêterais des vêtements. Tu es morte de froid. Dit Sakura simplement.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu te douche et je prépare quelque chose à manger et des vêtements secs. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Merci du fond du cœur.

- Ne me remercie pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens obligé de t'aider. Et je m'appelle Sakura.

- Kairi. Répondit la jeune fille.

Sakura prépara des affaires pour sa jeune nouvelle amie et un thé chaud avec quelques biscuits. Kairi sortit de la douche, prit les affaires et s'habilla. Sakura la regarda faire, les yeux de Kairi étaient rouges. Elle avait pleuré. Sakura ne comprenait pas comment cette fille pouvait avoir affaire avec la NSA. Et d'ailleurs, la NSA, ce n'était pas l'agence nationale de sécurité. Comment elle pouvait intervenir en Chine. Sakura haussa les épaules et ne se posa plus de questions.

_C'est une affaire de politiques encore. Songea-t-elle. _

Sakura posa le plateau sur la basse en face de Kairi.

- Mange, ça te fera du bien.

- Merci. Dit-elle en prenant une bouchée des biscuits.

Sakura s'asseyait en face de la jeune fille. Kairi toussa en avalant trop rapidement les biscuits. Elle but une gorgée du thé pour faire passer le morceau de nourriture coincé dans sa gorge.

- Comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ? Demanda Sakura.

- J'ai couru sous la pluie. Je suis poursuivi par deux types.

- Pourquoi chez moi ?

- Car je savais où tu habitais.

- Comment est ce possible ! Demanda t'elle furieuse.

- Car je travaillais pour la NSA avant.

- Tu les as donc trahis ? Moi qui te prenais pour la petite fille fragile, dans défense.

- Non, ne te méprends pas. C'est eux qui ont trahi la NSA et d'ailleurs ils ne sont pas vraiment de la NSA.

- Ah bon, ils travaillent pour qui ?

- La Chambre. Ou plus précisément pour les Celestia Wolf

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette Chambre. Ryu lui en avait parlé, c'était eux qui avaient déclenché cette guerre avec la fondation Avalon. Kairi lui expliqua le rôle de la Chambre. La Chambre a pour fonction de faire l'intermédiaire entre les hautes instances de Celestia Wolf et les différentes loges de la secte.

- Tu veux dire que les Celestia Wolf ont prit le contrôle de la NSA ?

- Exactement, mais ce n'est pas tout. Ils sont partout. Police, armée, instances politiques, lobby….Ils contrôlent tout.

Sakura serra les poings à la suite de la déclaration de Kairi. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette histoire allait si loin mais elle se demandait quel rôle pouvait avoir Kairi dans ce conflit. Et elle, quel était son rôle, pourquoi vouloir à tout prix ses cartes.

- Excuse moi, et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ? Répondit Kairi surprise.

- Ton rôle ?

Kairi fit un sourire triste. Elle baissa les yeux, but un peu de son thé et reprit.

- Mon rôle était d'intervenir pour créer la zizanie au sein de la fondation Avalon.

- Comment ?

- Car je ressemble trait pour trait à Nina Avalon.

- C'est impossible de ressembler à cent pourcent à quelqu'un.

- Rien n'est impossible pour eux. Ils ont modifié mon physique. Ils ont voulu créer un double parfait, une poupée qui obéirait à chacun de leurs désirs.

- Mais tu es parti.

- Oui, grâce…

Les crissements de pneus sur l'asphalte la fit sursauter, Kairi se leva et regarda discrètement par la fenêtre. Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était ses poursuivants : Dimitri et Lacus. Dimitri le russe et Lacus, femme de trente deux ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, des traits asiatiques, assez grande, on aurait dit un mannequin.

- Désolé mais je dois partir, ce sont eux.

- Attends. Comment ils ont fait pour savoir où tu te trouvais.

- Ils ont du espionner les communications de la police. Mon infraction a du alerter les voisins.

Kairi mit ses chaussures et son manteau encore un peu humide et partit précipitamment. Sakura partit en même temps qu'elle.

- Pourquoi tu me suis Sakura ?

- Disons que moi aussi j'ai à faire avec eux. Et je sais à qui me tourner en quand de problème.

La première pensée fut Syaoran mais Sakura secoua la tête, la deuxième fut celle de Ryu et Kenru. Disons que Syaoran et elle étaient en froid en ce moment. Un peu à cause d'elle mais elle ne pouvait pas faire appel à lui.

_C'est si je me tourne vers Syaoran pour lui demander de l'aide, je me sentirais honteuse vis-à-vis de lui. Je te jette quand j'en ai envie mais j'ai besoin de toi quand je suis dans la merde. Vraiment Sakura à quoi tu pense. _

L'ascenseur était en route. Elles prirent les escaliers. Le bruit des veilles marches grinçaient à chacun de leurs pas. L'ascenseur ne s'arrêta pas mais un bruit venant dans bas stoppa leur progression.

- Ils se sont séparés. Dit Kairi inquiète.

Kairi et Sakura regardèrent autour d'elle, elles virent une sortie de secours. Elles se précipitèrent dedans dans un fracas énorme. L'ascenseur se stoppa et Lacus en sortit furieuse.

- Dimitri, elles sont partit par la sortie de secours. Chope les moi maintenant ! Hurla la femme.

Dimitri jura en russe et accéléra le pas. Il passa la porte et regarda la petite ruelle. Il les vit. Il se baissa légèrement et soudain sauta pour les empêcher de passer. Son atterrissage fit trembler le sol. Les deux jeunes filles freinèrent leur course, Dimitri s'avança vers elles, menaçant. Sakura tendit la main et un courant d'air percuta son opposant de plein fouet, l'envoyant contre le mur. Sakura prit la main de Kairi et elles partirent dans la rue principale.

La rue n'était pas bondée comme à son habitude. Á cause de la pluie pensa Sakura. Seules quelques voitures circulaient. Sakura appela un taxi mais Kairi l'en dissuada. On ne pouvait pas mettre les gens en danger à cause de cette histoire. Qui sait ce que la NSA pourrait leur faire.

- Qu'est qu'on fait ? Demanda Sakura.

- On a qu'à aller dans le quartier étudiant. Fit Kairi. On se mélangera à la population. Je sais qu'il y a une fête en ce moment.

- D'accord. Répondit Sakura.

Elles partirent en courant mais Sakura grisée par l'alcool bu ne put tenir la cadence imposée par son amie. Kairi semblait entrainée à parcourir de longues distances sans se fatiguer. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, essoufflée. Kairi ne sentant plus la présence de Sakura se retourna.

- Sakura ?

- Désolée mais je dois reprendre mon souffle. Dit-elle en haletant.

- Allez, fais un effort. Ils vont nous rattraper. Répondit Kairi vraiment inquiète.

- Je sais mais…

Sakura ne put finir sa phrase que Dimitri l'agrippa par les épaules et l'envoya dans une des petites artères qui étaient perpendiculaires à la rue principale. Kairi rejoignit son amie pour l'aider à se relever.

- Alors Dimitri, on est ton amie Lacus ? Vous trainaient toujours ensemble. Dit-elle ironiquement.

Dimitri répondit en russe mais s'avança encore plus vers elles. Sakura fit apparaître une boule rose au creux de sa main.

- Swo…

Mais le déclic d'une arme à feu derrière elle la stoppa.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, jeune fille. Dit une voix de femme durement.

- Lacus !

- Et oui, Kairi, je ne suis jamais loin.

Dimitri prit le bras de Kairi ferment. La jeune fille se débattit mais elle ne put rien faire face à la montagne de muscles qui était sur elle.

- Lâchez-la ! Hurla Sakura.

- La ferme, un seul geste brusque et je tire !

Sakura fit un regard noir à la femme qui se tenait derrière elle.

- Tu vas nous suivre bien sagement Kairi, le patron veut te voir. Comment on est arrivé jusque là. C'est triste, je te prenais pour ma fille.

- Et avoir comme père Damian. Tu parles d'un cadeau. On sait tous que vous couchez ensemble.

- Hé hé, les nouvelles vont vite. Fit Lacus en étouffant un rire. Bon Sakura tu viens avec nous.

- Désolé mais ces jeunes filles ont d'autres choses à faire. Fit une voix.

Lacus sentit son bras se soulever puis son corps. Ses jambes n'étaient plus sur le sol. Elle tomba lourdement en pestant. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Thomas Mackenzie, le vrai. Le meilleur agent de la NSA et accessoirement un agent de la fondation Avalon.

- Qu'est que tu fous là ? Demanda Lacus énervée.

- Toujours en train de râler, tu ne changes pas.

Lacus serra les dents et reprit.

- Dimitri qu'est que tu fiche ? Viens m'aider.

Mais elle le fit au sol avec devant lui, un homme tenait Kairi dans les bras. Il portait des rollers aux pieds.

**Manoir des LI, Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, minuit et quart. **

Damian lisait les rapports que lui avait Adrian. Les progrès accomplis par les jeunes de la fondation le firent sourire. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Mickael entra dans la pièce.

- Mickael, que me vaut cette visite ?

- On l'a retrouvé.

- Jonathan.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui ?

- Avec plaisir, c'est un tel déshonneur pour moi qu'il se soit rangé du coté de la fondation. Je te donne carte blanche.

- Une dernière chose, Haku t'a ramené une autre personne.

- Ah oui. Bien, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Mickael prit sa veste grise à capuche et sortit du manoir. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de battre cette nuit. Comme pour nettoyer la Terre avant la terrible bataille qui allait s'engager entre la lumière et les ténèbres.

Damian traversa l'avenue principale avant de s'engager vers les docks. Arriver à un entrepôt, il tapa un code et le voyant rouge se mit à clignoter puis à devenir vert. Un homme en costume l'accueilli ainsi que d'autres en blouses blanches.

- Monsieur, le patient est prêt. Dit le scientifique.

Le garçon était accroché par des câbles. Un tuyau au niveau du nez lui injectait un tranquillisant. Ses yeux étaient embrumés, la bouche ouverte où s'échappait de temps en temps des mots incompréhensibles. Le torse était recouvert de traces : des cicatrises, des griffures dont un peu de sang séché restait.

- Vous pouvez commencer les tests. Dit Damian d'un ton calme malgré le spectacle horrible qui se présentait devant lui.

Plus loin, Haku voyait les scientifiques allumaient des machines. Le bruit de celles-ci avait camouflé le bruit de l'ordinateur où il téléchargé certaines données. Des données le concernant.

**Mercredi vingt trois mai 2007, minuit et demi.**

Sakura regarda la scène, Dimitri à terre avec Lacus de l'autre coté. Un homme avait arrêté Lacus et son ami Dimitri. Elle regarda les pieds de l'homme qui portaient Kairi et reconnut les sortes de rollers de Syaoran.

- Syao…

- Non désolé, mademoiselle mais je m'appelle Gray. Dit-il en posant Kairi au sol et en relevant sa capuche. Et Tom, on se casse. Fit-il à son ami.

Thomas acquiesça et prit Sakura. Ils avancèrent vers une voiture garée un peu plus loin. Thomas força Sakura indécise à entrer.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Sakura méfiante.

- Des amis. Répondit Thomas. Au fait, je me présente, Thomas Mackenzie. Un membre d'Avalon.

Sakura se sentit rassurer, Kairi moins. Thomas démarra la voiture et s'engager vers le périphérique.

- Kairi. Fit Gray. Pourquoi Sakura Kinomoto t'aide ?

- Car elle a décidé de le faire.

- Mouais. Mais surtout, on m'a dit que Jonathan et toi avaient trahi les Celestia Wolf. Pourquoi ?

- Pour Jonathan, il avait découvert que c'était Haku qui avait tué Nina et moi, je veux être une personne normale.

Sakura tourna la tête vers Kairi, étonnée. Kairi perçut le regard lancée par son amie. Elle lui répondit par un sourire et dit.

- Tu sais cette opération lancée par la NSA était sous la direction d'un membre des Celestia Wolf. On ne m'a jamais dit d'où je venais et parler de ma famille. J'étais une poupée qui obéissait à leurs ordres. Je n'ai découvert que très récemment mon passé et mon vrai nom : Kairi Landford.

La voiture parcourait le périphérique quand Thomas vit une ombre se dessinait en face de lui. Il pila brusquement.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, une heure moins le quart. **

Jonathan cherchait partout sa petite amie Kairi. Les phares de sa moto parcouraient la rue sombre telle une personne à la recherche d'un trésor. Pour Jonathan, c'était Kairi son trésor. Une lumière apparut derrière lui. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur pour voir une moto qui s'approchait de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver à cause de la pluie battante. Son poursuivant accéléra et vint se coller à lui. Il lui donna un coup de pied. Ce qui déstabilisa Jonathan qui donna un coup de guidon pour se maintenir. Son poursuivant se mit à faire un travers.

_Il veut me faire tomber. Songea Jonathan. _

Jonathan freina brusquement poussant son adversaire à revenir vers lui. Mais Jonathan accéléra d'un coup en esquivant à la charge de son poursuivant. Le motard se retrouva au dépourvu mais glissa de travers pour se remettre dans le bon sens. Il vint se mettre contre la barrière de sécurité. Derrière se trouver une forêt. Arrivé à hauteur de Jonathan, il prit par le col et l'envoya contre la barrière. Jonathan agrippa lui aussi son adversaire. Ils se retrouvèrent les deux en l'air après avoir perdu leur équilibre dans l'échange. Les deux motos tombèrent et glissèrent dans un bruit étourdissant en faisant des étincelles.

Jonathan tomba par-dessus la barrière et roula sur deux cents mètres. Mais il arrêta sa chute en faisant apparaître un mur de ténèbres. Il regarda son opposant tomber mais il fut surpris que celui fasse apparaitre un mur semblable au sien mais de couleur blanche.

- Micka !

- Et oui, Jonathan, c'est moi. Dit Mickael en se relevant.

- Qu'es que tu fais là ?

- Te tuer. Je suis venu te tuer.

- Attends. Je croyais qu'on était amis.

- Je sais, mais tu nous as trahis.

- Non pas exactement. Je ne fais pas confiance à Damian.

- Je me fous de Damian. Mais tu as agressé Adrian. Il est comme mon père et je veux le venger.

- Non je n'ais pas agressé Adrian. C'est …

- Assez, désolé mais notre amitié est finie. Tu vas mourir !

Mickael imita la forme d'un pistolet avec ses doigts. Une lumière blanche apparue, et partit en direction de Jonathan.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, une heure du matin. **

La voiture de Thomas fut arrêtée par une main. Thomas perçut un danger et ordonna que tous le monde sorte de la voiture. Dès que tout le monde fut sorti, la main envoya au loin la voiture avec une grande facilité. Sakura reconnut leur adversaire. C'était Seichiro.

- Sakura chan, comment on se retrouve. Fit-il en souriant sadiquement. Tu vois ce je suis devenu plus fort.

- Comment est ce possible ? Demanda-t-elle.

- La Mana accelerate. Répondit Gray.

- Tu es au courant ! Dit Seichiro d'un ton joyeux.

- C'est quoi la mana accelerate ?

- Sakura tu connais le principe de l'adrénaline.

- Oui, L'adrénaline est sécrétée en réponse à un état de stress ou en vue d'une activité physique, entraînant une accélération du rythme cardiaque, une augmentation de la vitesse des contractions du cœur et une hausse de la pression artérielle. Elle répond à un besoin d'énergie, par exemple pour faire face au danger.

- Exactement mais cette drogue permet à son utilisateur de développer une deuxième sorte d'adrénaline. Seules certaines personnes en possèdent, ce sont des gens ayant des pouvoirs innés. Répondit Gray.

- Cela suffit, pas besoin qu'elle sache ça. Elle doit venir avec moi.

Seichiro s'avança dangereusement vers le petit groupe. Puis il s'arrêta et fit apparaître un cercle.

- Bon, Je vais prendre Sakura et me débarrasser de vous. Ifrit !

La gigantesque créature de feu apparut derrière Seichiro et créa une boule de feu géante et la lança vers le groupe.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, au même moment. **

Le marteau fait de ténèbres de Jonathan tentait de toucher Mickael. Mais celui-ci l'esquivait en faisant des pas de coté. Mickael tenta un crochet du droit mais Jonathan le para en créant un bloc de ténèbres. Mickael bondit en arrière et créa une vive lumière dans le but d'aveugler son adversaire.

- Tenebrae shield ! (_bouclier des ténèbres)_

Jonathan fut enveloppé par une boule noire. L'attaque de Mickael échoua, il pesta. Jonathan fit disparaître la boule.

- Tenebrae trident !

Un trident apparut dans la main de Jonathan. Il fonça sur son opposant. Mickael esquiva en sautant et lança un jet de lumière. Jonathan fit un moulinet avec son arme qui dissipa le jet. Jonathan sauta à hauteur de Mickael et tenta de le transpercer. Mickael, ayant compris l'intention de son ancien ami, agrippa le manche de l'arme pour esquiver et ainsi il contre-attaqua en décrochant un coup de poing au visage. Jonathan sentit le cartilage explosé sur le choc. Un liquide poisseux se répandit sur son visage et il tomba au sol après que Mickael lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- C'est fini, Jo. J'ai gagné. Fit Mickael fièrement.

- Parle pour toi. Dit Jonathan en tentant de se relever en prenant appui sur son arme.

- Ton pouvoir est inutile. Nous sommes semblables.

Mickael fit un geste de la main et le trident de Jonathan disparut. Il tomba au sol.

- Tu vois, j'ai annulé ton pouvoir. Et maintenant …

- Et maintenant, quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Comme tu veux. Yata no kagami. (_Nda : C'est une petite référence à one piece, à vous de la trouver, hé hé). _

Le rayon de lumière créé par Mickael transperça le ventre de Jonathan. Celui-ci se tordit de douleur puis cria de tout son être. Il cracha du sang et posa sa main sur la blessure comme pour faire un garrot.

- Tu n'es pas mort. Dit Mickael en serrant les dents et en lui soulevant la mâchoire.

- Non dommage pour toi. Répondit Jonathan avec difficulté.

- Je vais devoir t'achever. Fit Mickael sadiquement.

Mais au même moment, Mickael reçut un coup de pied qui l'envoya plus loin. Il se releva rapidement fou de rage. Il cligna des yeux pour reconnaître enfin celui qui l'avait tapé. Jonathan tourna la tête vers son sauveur, il sourit et ferma les yeux.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, une heure et demi.**

On sonna à la porte. Syaoran se leva et ouvrit. Il fut étonné de voir Gray et deux personnes qui ne connaissaient pas. Gray le poussa, entra dans l'appartement et vit Ryu et Arthur. Les deux amis ne comprirent pas ce que se passer.

- Gray ? Fit Ryu.

- On a un gros problème ! Sakura s'est fait enlevé !

Fin du chapitre.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Dual

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, une heure du matin. **

La gigantesque créature de feu apparut derrière Seichiro et créa une boule de feu géante et la lança vers le groupe. Gray fit grincer ses air trecks sur le bitume mouillé. Il créa une gerbe de flamme pour contrer l'assaut d'Ifrit. La boule de feu de la créature fut bloquée par l'écran de feu de Gray. Ses muscles se bandèrent pour renforcer son mur défensif. Mais le résultat fut une explosion faisant voler Gray et ses amis.

Seichiro, heureux de ce résultat, avança vers les blessés. Il prit le bras de Sakura et la porta jusqu'à sa moto.

- Pourquoi ? Fit Sakura comme dans un murmure.

- Tout simplement parce qu'on me l'a demandé.

- Et me violer, on te l'avait demandé ?

- Voyons, c'était pour mon plaisir.

- Enflure. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

- Je sais, Sakura-chan. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir la nuit.

Il la cala sur lui et démarra. Gray ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard en pestant énergiquement. Il se leva avec difficulté, ses tendons avaient lâchés. Il tomba à la renverse mais Thomas l'aida à tenir sur ses jambes.

- Il nous faut de l'aide, Gray.

- Oui, c'est sur. Répondit son ami.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, au même moment. **

Mickael reçut un coup de pied qui l'envoya plus loin. Il se releva rapidement fou de rage. Il cligna des yeux pour reconnaître enfin celui qui l'avait tapé. Jonathan tourna la tête vers son sauveur, il sourit et ferma les yeux.

- Toi, tu n'es pas mort ? Fit Mickael en s'essuyant la lèvre d'un geste de la main.

- Comme tu vois. Répondit son agresseur en s'accroupissant.

- Et bien, je vais devoir le faire moi-même. Yata no kagami !

Le jet de lumière fut bloqué par un bouclier de glace.

- Ice Shield.

Autour de l'adversaire de Mickael s'était formé un cercle de glace bloquant son attaque.

- Aruberu, je te tuerais.

- Tu dis souvent ça mais tu ne fais rien. Dit Aruberu le regard dur.

- C'est vrai mais toi…

Mickael fut coupé par le froid malsain qui s'était imposé autour des personnes présentes. Les arbres se recouvraient d'une fine couche de glace, de même que pour le sol. Mickael tremblait mais se remit vite d'aplomb au vu du combat qui allait débuter.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, une heure et demi.**

On sonna à la porte. Syaoran se leva et ouvrit. Il fut étonné de voir Gray et deux personnes qui ne connaissaient pas. Gray le poussa, entra dans l'appartement et vit Ryu et Arthur. Les deux amis ne comprirent pas ce que se passer.

- Gray ? Fit Ryu.

- On a un gros problème ! Sakura s'est fait enlevé !

- Comment ! Fit Syaoran surpris.

- Oui, désolé, on devait la protéger mais on a échoué. Répondit Gray.

Syaoran sauta sur Gray et le roua de coups. Ryu et Arthur l'attrapèrent pour l'empêcher de continuer. Syaoran, fou de rage, pointa du doigt son ami.

- Toi, Qu'est que tu manigance ? Pourquoi on doit protéger Sakura ? Et qu'est que vous me cacher d'autre ? Ryu !

Syaoran regarda son ami avec un envie de meurtre mais Ryu ne calcula pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder la jeune Kairi. Elle semblait être en retrait, comme partager à l'idée de se présenter et à l'idée de partir loin d'ici. Syaoran la remarqua.

- Ne me dit pas que cette fille te plait. Ryu, dès qu'une jolie fille arrive, tu es ailleurs. Dit Syaoran toujours furieux.

- Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est avec vous ? Questionna Ryu.

- Et bien, c'est une longue histoire mais disons que ça a un rapport avec l'enlèvement de Sakura Répondit Thomas. Sakura l'a aidée et …

- Quoi ! C'est à cause de toi que ma Sakura a été enlevé ! Hurla Syaoran en s'adressant à Kairi.

- Pardon.

- Tu crois qu'un pardon peut laver ta faute. Fit Syaoran

- Calme-toi Syao, pas la peine de lui gueuler dessus. Elle n'y est pour rien.

- Que je me calme, tu en as de bonnes. Jamais je ne me calmerais pas, tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé Sakura, je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront sur ma route. Et je commencerais par toi, si tu m'en empêche.

Ryu serra les poings et décrocha une droite sur Syaoran. Syaoran tomba au sol et se massa la joue.

- Tout ce qu'on a fait, c'était pour t'aider. Même Gray qui ne peut plus marcher correctement s'est battu pour ta Sakura, comme tu l'aimes le dire. Tu crois vraiment tout savoir. Dit Ryu en prenant par le col Syaoran. Mais tu as seulement idée de ce qu'on a, que j'ai enduré. J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de quinze ans, j'ai perdu ma copine il y a trois ans. Et le comble, c'est qu'on utilise son sang pour donner des pouvoirs aux autres. Elle est le catalyseur, elle… C'était son rôle dans la guerre. Et toi, tu tuerais tout le monde alors que ta copine est surement encore en vie. Relativise et ne tourne pas le dos à ceux qui veulent t'aider.

Syaoran regarda Ryu silencieusement, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Ryu le lâcha et partit suivi d'Arthur qui regarda une dernière dois les personnes présentes. Syaoran se leva puis ses amis partirent le laissant seul dans l'appartement. Kairi était resté avec lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, aucun d'eux ne parla.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, deux heures.**

Aruberu et Mickael se fixèrent. Mickael bougea la jambe droite et tapa deux coups dans le sol. Il disparut pour réapparaitre derrière Aruberu qui se mit au sol pour éviter l'attaque. Aruberu donna un coup de pied au visage de Mickael qui para en se protégeant. Puis il attrapa la jambe de son opposant et le fit tourner autour de lui.

- Ice Spear.

Une lance apparut créée par Aruberu pour stopper le mouvement déclenché par Mickael. Il donna un coup de pied. La force de ce coup augmenté par la rotation précédente envoya plus loin Mickael. Il se rétablissait sur un pied et fonça sur Aruberu. Il entama une série de coups de poings mais la plupart furent bloquer par son adversaire. Aruberu recula de deux pas, un peu sonné par les quelques coups de son opposant.

Aruberu tendit le bras, et de la neige se forma comme en extension de son bras.

- Brazo Derecha de Gigante ! El muerte !

Mickael sauta en l'air pour esquiver mais Aruberu sourit.

- Ice Spades. (_Piques de glace)_.

Des multitudes de piques sortirent du bras de géant. Une atteignit la jambe de Mickael, il grimaça mais son attention fut porter par les autres piques.

- Kagami Shield.

Un champ de force bloqua les attaques d'Aruberu. Mais celui-ci prépara une autre attaque. Un cercle de glace se trouvait sous Mickael.

- Ice Age !

Une énorme colonne de glace se forma en direction de Mickael mais il esquiva dans les airs, ce qui étonna Aruberu.

- Kagami Wings.

Des ailes blanches telles celles d'anges s'étaient mises sur le dos du jeune homme. Un sourire béant sur le visage. Il semblait narguer son adversaire.

- Alors surpris ? Je suis plutôt satisfait de ça.

- …

- Tu reste pantois ?

- Non, plus dure sera la chute.

- Toujours la même rengaine de héros.

- Oh non, je ne suis pas un héros. Je suis tout simplement un geek, otaku avec des gouts vestimentaires bizarres.

Mickael haussa les épaules comme seule réponse et d'un mouvement se retrouva devant Aruberu.

- Tu sais Aru, je fais de la boxe et voici une petite démonstration.

Mickael se positionna et commença par un direct. Il fit une série de trois jabs c'est-à-dire un direct à petite course et généralement du bas avant. Puis une série de cross, un direct à grande course, puissant et donc du bras arrière. Aruberu fut sonner sous les assauts mais se reprit vite pour esquiver un direct de Mickael.

- Ice Spades.

Mickael créa un bouclier de lumière, et se rua vers Aruberu.

- Désolé mais je sais que tu préfère esquiver puis lancer des attaques à distance. Tu ne connais pas d'art de combat. Tu es plutôt chiant mais je suis plus chiant que toi. Je suis un in fighter.

Un in fighter est un combattant spécialisé dans le corps à corps, tout ce que détestait Aruberu.

_Et merde, il est chiant ce type ! pensa Aruberu. _

Mickael lui fit un one two. Le one two est en faite la combinaison entre un jab et un cross. Mickael fit d'abord un jab, un cross puis finit par un jab. Aruberu sentit du sang parcourir son visage mais n'en prenait pas compte. Il essaya de contre attaquer mais son adversaire parut le coup avec une garde Peek a Boo. Le style Peek-A-Boo consiste à cacher son visage en mettant ses deux poings devant et en mordant dans les gants, puis à balancer le haut de son corps de droite à gauche. Avec un bon timing, les esquives sont facilitées, et donc les contre-attaques aussi.

Aruberu reçut un coup aux cotes. Il grimaça et voulut porter une attaque. Mickael fit un pas de coté et prépara son attaque. Aruberu sentit que tout l'énergie de Mickael vers son poing droit. Il voulut esquiver mais les coups portés par son adversaire l'avaient paralysé. Son cerveau ne donnait plus d'ordres à ses membres.

- Maximum Canon !

Le choc fut si violent que le corps d'Aruberu se souleva et que l'onde de choc faite par l'attaque balaya la surface de combat. Mickael fit apparaître ses ailes et s'envola. Il fit apparaître une énorme boule de lumière.

- Disparais ! Hurla-t-il avant de lancer la boule.

Une explosion ravagea le sol. La poussière s'était accumulée ne permettant pas de voir si la boule avait atteint son objectif.

- De toute façon, il est mort. J'ai enfin tuer Aruberu. Fit Mickael avant t'entamer un rire dément.

Mais le froid s'abattit tout autour de Mickael. Il tourna sur lui-même pour voir Aruberu avec des ailes de dragon faites de glace.

- Daiguren Hyourinmaru !

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est simple, je n'ais jamais reçu de coups de ta part. J'ai tout simplement contré avec ma glace. Et maintenant, Ice Prison !

Mickael fut enfermé dans la glace et tomba au sol en même temps qu'Aruberu.

- Dommage pour toi, mais tu semblais sympa. Dit Aruberu un peu dépité.

Il s'éloigna de la scène et grimpa sur une des motos qui restait encore. Mais il fut pris de vertige et cracha du sang. Il avait menti à son adversaire quand il disait n'avoir reçu aucuns coups. En fait, il avait reçu tous les coups donnés par Mickael, à part quand il préparait son maximum canon. C'était son seul moment de répit. Les quelques secondes de latence lui avait permis de faire un clone de glace et de s'enfuir pour éviter l'attaque suivante.

Il était le fin stratège de l'équipe et surtout un excellent comédien lors du moment des Sorrento Towers. Il pense d'abord à ses amis.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, trois heures.**

Syaoran regardait son « invité » se déplacer dans son appartement. Il la fixait la rendant mal à l'aise.

_Pourquoi elle ne part pas ? grommela Syaoran. Sa présence m'insupporte. _

- Ton nom, c'est Syaoran ?

- Bravo, vraiment forte. Tu mériterais le prix Nobel. Lâcha Syaoran cinglant.

- Pardon.

- Et arrêtes de t'excuser ! Hurla-t-il. Cela me casse les nerfs.

- Par… D'accord.

Kairi prépara quelque chose à manger. Puis elle posa le met sur la table.

- Tiens je t'ai préparé ça. Dit-elle en souriant.

La seule réponse de Syaoran fut un regard noir.

- Tu sais. C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose de mon plein gré. Avant, j'étais plutôt aux ordres de quelqu'un.

- …

- Mais ces moments avec Jonathan, même si on était en cavale. Des moments sincères et naturels, j'aimerais…

- La ferme ! Dit Syaoran en la plaquant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Tu devrais partir, je serais capable de te faire du mal. Je ne frappe pas les filles mais je ferais une exception. C'est à cause de toi ! Sakura, on me l'a prise à cause de toi !

- Alors frappe moi, ça ne changeras pas. Vous les hommes, vous frappez toujours les plus faibles ! Tu crois que tu es plus fort que moi, tu as le droit de me frapper. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu crois avoir le monopole du passé le plus douloureux.

Kairi se déshabilla devant les yeux ébahis de Syaoran qui recula.

- Tu es vraiment une fille ex…

Mais Syaoran se tut, ce qu'il vit le fit froid dans le dos. Des multiples coups, des traces de griffures parcouraient le corps de Kairi.

- Tu reste silencieux. Ce sont les restes de mon passage à la NSA. Quand je ne leur obéissais pas, c'était ma punition. Au début, on a mal, on veut se rebeller. Mais après… on s'habitue. Alors si tu veux frappe-moi ! Frappe-moi ! Hurla Kairi.

Syaoran s'approcha, Kairi le regardait en pleurant. Ses nerfs avaient lâché. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle voulut se débattre mais elle fut soulager par la réponse de Syaoran. Son geste l'avait calmé. Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Pardon. Chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Kairi lui rendit son étreinte.

- Va la retrouver, elle t'attend.

- D'accord et merci pour tout.

Syaoran sortit de l'appartement et descendit le plus vite possible les étages. Á peine sortit de l'immeuble, qu'un casque de moto lui arriva dans la figure. Il l'attrapa par un réflexe presque surhumain.

- Joli. Fit une voix.

Il baissa le casque et vit Kenru sur une moto cross. Il l'attendait. Ils se sourirent.

- Content que tu vois là, vieux frère. Répondit Syaoran en grimpant sur la moto.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, trois heures, siège de la LI Corporation.**

Ryu regardait le grand building, Il voulait y mettre un terme à ce qui se tramait en bas, dans les sous sols. La mana accelerate était produite en masse, grâce au sang de Nina. Il fit un pas quand l'immeuble s'effondra dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ryu fut étonné puis son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il le vit. Haku était là avec une personne dans ses bras. Ryu la reconnut tout de suite.

- Désolé pour l'attente. Mais je crois que tu veux la récupérer. Dit Haku.

- Lâche-la tout de suite ! Répondit Ryu en se jetant sur Haku.

- Un peu de combattivité, j'aime ça !

- Alors tu vas m'adorer.

Fin du chapitre.

Le chapitre dix huit de fait, plus que deux. Le prochain sera tourné combat, comme celui là d'ailleurs.

Première chose, l'apparition d'Aruberu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ce personnage quand je l'ai fait apparaître (honte à moi) mais je suis satisfait. D'un connard associable (voir chapitre treize), il passe pour un connard, certes mais tourné vers ses amis.

Mickael est un personnage que j'apprécie mais qui n'a pas été développer comme les autres. Mais je déteste le faire combattre car je me suis aventuré vers un combat de boxe (alors que je n'ai aucune expérience pour décrire ce genre de scène). J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé avec ces nombreuses explications.

Concernant les scènes entre Kairi et Syaoran. On explore un peu plus le passé de Kairi, Syaoran fait un bond en avant dans son approche de ses problèmes. Il passe d'un voyou limite junkie à un héros prêt à se sacrifier pour celle qu'il aime. Une dernière chose, j'ai écrite ces scènes avec comme musique de fond une nouvelle chanteuse Sia et la chanson c'est Soon We'll Be Found.

Au prochain chapitre.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Destiny

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, trois heures, siège de la LI Corporation.**

Ryu regardait le grand building, Il voulait y mettre un terme à ce qui se tramait en bas, dans les sous sols. La mana accelerate était produite en masse, grâce au sang de Nina. Il fit un pas quand l'immeuble s'effondra dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ryu fut étonné puis son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il le vit. Haku était là avec une personne dans ses bras. Ryu la reconnut tout de suite. Le corps était celui d'une jeune fille. Brune aux longs cheveux soyeux, un corps aux formes parfaites. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche.

- Désolé pour l'attente. Mais je crois que tu veux la récupérer. Dit Haku.

- Lâche-la tout de suite ! Répondit Ryu.

- Un peu de combattivité, j'aime ça !

- Alors tu vas m'adorer.

Ryu se jeta sur Haku et essaya de lui donner un coup de poing de son bras gauche mais Haku esquiva d'un bond sur le coté. Haku tenta de déséquilibré son adversaire en l'attaquant à la cheville. Ryu sentit ce que voulait faire son adversaire, sauta et lui envoya un pied de pied qu'Haku bloqua.

- Pas mal Ryu.

Haku fit un saut en arrière pendant que Ryu se rétablissait. Les deux adversaires se regardèrent fermement. Aucun ne voulait lâcher, un combat psychologique s'était engagé. Une brise légère envahit l'espace entre les deux combattants. Le silence. Puis un chat sauvage passa et fit tomber des cailloux sur la murette. C'était le signal, les deux se ruèrent dessus. Ils se prirent par le col de la chemise et commencèrent de se donner des coups de genoux. Chaque attaque de l'un annulait celle de l'autre. Haku fit à Ryu une projection de judo, il tomba au sol et bloqua le coup de Haku avec ses jambes. Haku lui donna un coup de pied au sol dont Ryu esquiva en roulant sur le coté. Il utilisa sa main comme appui pour se relever et appuya son pied sur le sol pour sauter vers Haku. Il lui donna deux coups de poing au visage et un coup de genoux au ventre. Son adversaire se mit à genoux en se tordant de douleur.

- Connard. Dit Haku en gémissant légèrement.

Ryu lui prit les cheveux et lui assena deux nouveaux coups de poings au visage. Puis il lui écrasa la tête au sol.

- Cela ne te suffit pas, je te tuerais comme tu l'as tuée. Dit Ryu plein de haine.

Haku fit un mouvement, son bras se dirigea vers le visage de Ryu et sa main prit la forme d'un pistolet. Ryu sentit le danger et sa tête fit un mouvement de recul. Un rayon de laser sortit du doigt de Haku touchant Ryu à la joue. Et sa même main prit le col du tee-shirt de son adversaire et l'envoya plus loin. Il se leva.

- Alors, Ryu. Tu as vu ça ? Tu as aimé que j'aie abimé le beau visage qu'elle aimait tant. Dit-il pendant que Ryu passa sa main sur la joue où le rayon l'avait touché.

Ryu frotta de ses deux doigts le sang de sa blessure. Il bougea la mâchoire et sentit sa peau le déchirait.

- La ferme ! Répondit Ryu. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressentais pour elle.

- C'est vrai. Mais je m'en fous, c'était mon rite d'initiation. Dit-il dans un sourire.

- Ton rite d'initiation ? Demanda Ryu perplexe.

Haku ne répondit pas, il fit apparaître son signe sur son front, une tête de dragon.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, trois heures et demi, domaine des LI**

La moto de Kenru s'arrêta devant le portail immense de la maison principale des LI. Syaoran descendit et enleva son casque.

- Tu es sur que c'est ici ? Demanda Syaoran.

- Oui, c'est de là que son portable a dernièrement émis. Répondit son ami.

- Bon il est temps d'y aller.

- Attends, tu sais ce que tu fais ?

- Oui.

Kenru sourit face à la détermination de son ami. Soudain il sentit une étrange sensation.

_- Qu'est que ? Ryu et cette personne… Haku ? Comment il peut être si fort ? Et surtout pourquoi est il en ville ? Pensa Kenru. _

- Kenru, qu'est qui se passe ? Questionna Syaoran quand il vit l'arrêt de son ami.

- Quelque chose de grave. Ryu se bat.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas … Eh tu fais quoi ? Dit Ryu en voyant Kenru démarrait sa moto.

- Désolé Syao mais je dois y aller.

Syaoran ne put répondre alors que son ami l'avait déjà abandonné à son sort. Il scruta les alentours et décida d'entrer dans le domaine en escaladant les grands murs. Il essaya mais en vain. Les murs sont trop hauts, et surtout il avait oublié les caméras de sécurité qui étaient dissimulé dans le parc. Une seule solution lui parvient, les air-trecks pouvaient l'aider avec la vitesse à traverser le parc. Il sortit ses rollers de son sac, et commença à les chausser.

Mais soudain, le portail s'ouvrit. Syaoran essaya de trouver une cachette pensant qu'on pourrait le retrouver et donc infiltration allait échouée.

- Maitre Syaoran. Fit une voix masculine.

Syaoran la reconnaissait entre mille. Elle appartenait à celui qui l'avait élevé durant les quelques années où il vivait au domaine. C'était Wei, il était grand assez mince. De petites lunettes sur le nez et des courts cheveux blancs dû à son âge avancé mais il gardait une certaine prestance et une grande énergie.

- Wei ! Fit Syaoran.

- Ravi de vous revoir. Vous m'avez manqué.

- Moi de même. Répondit Syaoran avant de demander. Pourquoi as-tu ouvert le portail ?

- Pour vous aidez, jeune maitre. J'ai élevé votre père et après ce fut votre tour. J'ai toujours été de votre coté. Pas celui des LI.

- Merci. Dit Syaoran avec sincérité.

- Pas le temps pour être sentimentaliste, il nous faut être rapide. J'ai déconnecté les caméras de surveillance mais le système de secours va prendre bientôt le relais.

Syaoran suivit Wei dans le domaine, la course contre la montre avait débuté.

_- Sakura, attends moi, j'arrive. Pensa Syaoran. _

Dans le bureau principal des LI, Damian DeVonck consulté les fiches des membres du conseil. Tout se passait comme il avait voulu. D'abord, la chambre travaillerait pour les LI pour gagner leur confiance. Tout n'était pas facile car le conseil ne laissait pas quiconque entrait dans leur intimité. Il avait voulu travailler pour eux au tout début de son entreprise. Car pouvoir avoir accès à la technologie des LI était une opportunité extraordinaire pour Damian et les Celestia Wolfs. Mais un individu influent l'avait empêché. Xiaolang LI. Le fils de Gennryu LI et le père de celui qui se prénommait Syaoran. Celui même qui lui barre la route dans ses desseins. Mais la mort provoqué du père, le fait que les LI sont l'avarice même, l'éloignement du fils et surtout le fait du démantèlement de la fondation Avalon il y a presque cinq ans l'avait progressé rapidement. Une seule ombre dans ce tableau parfait.

Yelan, la mère, et surtout Adam Avalon, son beau frère, lui avaient barré la route. Tous deux correspondaient et Adam avait envoyé le fils des Amano et celui des Seiji. Puis ce fut un enchainement de catastrophe, le désastre de la récupération des cartes de Clow au lycée Kojiro par Jonathan. Damian avait joué de son influence pour couvrir l'incident et s'était débarrassé des témoins gênants. Damian eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au cas de Jonathan. Celui là même qui avait développé ses pouvoirs il y a quelques années avant la mort de sa meilleure amie Nina Avalon. Damian l'avait manipulé pour le faire combattre les héritiers des Avalon. Mais il avait appris la vérité et avait fui aux Etats-Unis avec la petite Kairi. Celle qui devait semer la graine de la discorde dans le groupe des jeunes héritiers. Il avait toujours pensé que Ryu et Arthur pensaient que Nina était toujours vivante et que Ryu l'aimait toujours. Ainsi, Kairi devait, grâce à sa ressemblance avec sa nièce, jouer de ses charmes pour séduire Kenru. Une tension latente allait commencer et les deux meilleurs amis se déchireraient, devaient s'entretuer et surtout ils seraient être le déclenchement d'un événement qui serait connu sous l'opération Ragnarok.

Tout s'enchaina très vite, il tua Gennryu LI dans ce même bureau il y a cinq mois. Avec son pouvoir de polymorphe, il continua à perpétuer l'œuvre de Gennryu LI tout en utilisant les installations des entreprises LI. Il utilisa les corps de soldats morts à la guerre pour les transformer en parfaits pantins. Mais on ne peut pas effacer la personnalité des gens. Ces soldats s'étaient de forte tête et même morts ils étaient incontrôlables. Mais bon, cette expérience lui avait permis de les rendre plus forts : ses soldats, ses cavaliers.

Son portable sonna le sortant de ses pensées. Il décrocha.

- Allo.

- Monsieur, je le vois, il arrive.

- Bien, fais comme on a prévu. La première expérience est en route.

- Oui, monsieur DeVonck.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, quatre heures moins le quart. **

Kenru roula à vive allure sur la route de la banlieue est de Hong Kong. Au loin, une silhouette se dessina avec les phares de la moto. La silhouette qui semblait être celle d'un homme était au téléphone. Kenru ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Il était caché par une capuche d'une veste noire. Le Tee-shirt en dessous était recouvert de crane d'os blanc sur fond noir. Un pantalon ample bleu marine avec une ceinture blanche, et des baskets de skate de la même couleur que la veste.

- Dégage de là ! Hurla Kenru avant de donner un coup de guidon pour tenter de l'éviter.

Mais ce fut peine perdue et Kenru perdit le contrôle de son engin. Il glissa sur l'asphalte. Quand il arriva à hauteur de l'homme, une lumière sortit du pied de l'homme et la moto se brisa en mille morceaux. Kenru fut envoyé en l'air. Il tomba lourdement au sol et se releva avec difficulté en se tenant l'épaule.

- Merde, t'es qui ? Demanda Kenru.

- Personne. Répondit l'homme dont la voix paraissait plus jeune par rapport à sa carrure. Je voulais me tester.

- Te tester ?

- Oui me tester, voir combien je suis fort comparé à toi sous être.

- Hé hé, tu crois vraiment me battre.

- Oui.

- Et bien tu te trompes. Phénix combo !

Kenru débuta un enchainement de coups de pied que l'adversaire bloqua. Puis l'homme sauta en arrière lorsque le dernier coup de Kenru toucha le sol. Un mini cratère se forma créant une onde de choc.

- Pas mal les esquives. Dit Kenru en tendant le bras vers l'homme.

Un rayon d'énergie sortit de la paume de sa main et son opposant fit un mouvement de tête pour l'esquiver. Dès que le rayon toucha le sol, une explosion en fut la conséquence.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, Kenru.

- Ouais. Mais comment tu connais mon nom.

- Je connais tout de toi.

- Tu travailles pour les Celestia Wolfs ?

- Exact. Je me présente je suis le cavalier blanc. Knox.

Kenru fronça les sourcils, le cavalier blanc ? Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et soudain tout lui paru très clair. Le cavalier blanc, le symbole de l'antéchrist considéré par certains. Le cavalier qui représente la fausse innocence ou la fausse paix.

- Tu te prends pour le diable ? Demanda Kenru plein d'ironie.

- Je ne me prends pas pour le diable, je suis le DIABLE ! Fit l'homme tout en déclenchant son aura.

L'aura de cet homme était gigantesque et maintenant une sensation de meurtre planait au dessus des deux adversaires. Kenru eut un frisson mais bientôt lui-même déclencha son aura. Les deux étaient à égalité. Ils se faisaient face et disparut au même moment.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les airs et leurs coups s'annulèrent automatiquement provoquant des énormes ondes de choc. Ils retombèrent sur le sol. Puis Kenru, sentant que son épaule ne le lançait plus, enchaina avec son combo du dragon. Contrairement à celui du phénix qui était composé seulement de coups de pieds, celui là était composé de coups de poings. Knox para deux coups mais se prit les autres. Il était sonné par cette rafale et tenta de garder l'équilibre. Mais c'était peine perdue car il reçut un coup de pied dans les chevilles qui le souleva du sol. Il se rétablit de sa main gauche avant de riposter. Il envoya son pied droit sur la tête de Kenru qui essaya de garder l'équilibre en faisant appel aux muscles de ses jambes. Kenru ne vit pas le deuxième coup qui le percuta au visage et qui l'envoya contre la rambarde de sécurité.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, quatre heures, domaine des LI**

Wei conduisait Syaoran dans un endroit sur. Syaoran parcourait les couloirs de l'immense manoir en se remémorant des souvenirs. Il se rappelait de ces moments passés avec son père et sa mère. Leur bonheur jusqu'à que le conseil essaya de lui apprendre à détester une personne qui ne connaissait même pas. Tout ça pour réussir à récupérer des cartes. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Wei lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

- Jeune maitre, vous allez rentrer dans une pièce tenue secrète depuis longtemps.

- Ah oui, laquelle ?

- Le bureau de feu votre père.

Syaoran avait déjà vu le bureau de son père mais là Wei avait ouvert une pièce inconnue à Syaoran. Un bureau ressemblant trait pour trait au bureau de la photographie qu'il avait vue il y a quelques heures.

- c'est quoi cette pièce ?

- Le bureau secret de votre père, il m'a confié la clé avant sa mort en me faisant promettre de prendre soin de cette pièce jusqu'à votre retour parmi votre famille.

- Je ne fais plus parti de cette famille. Ils m'ont pris mon père et maintenant ils ont pris ma petite amie. Je ne leur pardonnerais pas.

- Je comprends, mais si je vous ais fait venir dans ce lieu, c'est pour chercher l'arme de votre père.

- Son arme ?

- Oui, une épée qui as reçu de votre grand père et qui se transmet de génération en génération. Dit Wei en fouillant les affaires.

- Je vais chercher avec toi, une épée ne doit pas être difficile à chercher.

- Sauf, si cette épée a été trouvé avant et envoyait dans un endroit inconnu de Wei. Fit Seichiro qui se trouva sur le pas de la porte.

- Seichiro. Firent les deux autres.

- Ravi de te revoir cher cousin, tu m'as manqué. Wei je savais que tu étais un traitre à notre cause.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul maitre et c'est maitre Syaoran. Répondit Wei d'une voix posée mais sans être dénué de détermination.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Fit Seichiro avant de se tourner vers Syaoran. Que fais tu donc ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Je me prépare à combattre ou plutôt à te combattre. Pour récupérer ma petite amie.

- Elle m'a donc trahi.

- Comment !

- Tu ne le savais pas mais Sakura et moi sommes toujours ensemble. Nous n'avons pas toujours rompu.

Syaoran éclata de rire.

- Tu me fais marrer. Tu la viole, tu la laisse tomber et surtout tu l'as fait pleurer. Et tu te permets de dire que tu es toujours avec elle.

- Si tu veux croire qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

- Je m'en fous de ça, je ne veux que son bonheur.

- Quelle mentalité de loseur. Le fait que tu t'es éloigné des LI, ça t'a fait perdre tout raisonnement. Tu n'es pas lucide, mon vieux.

- C'est plutôt le contraire, je suis parfaitement lucide et on fera qui a raison. Toi et tes principes hérités de la famille ou moi et mes sentiments !

Syaoran, dès qu'il eut chaussé ses air-trecks, fonça sur Seichiro qui esquiva la charge de son adversaire en le prenant par les épaules et en tournant sur lui-même avant de lui donner un coup de pied au visage. Seichiro posa un pied et envoya l'autre en direction de Syaoran. Syaoran voulut anticiper par un bouclier de flammes mais se ravisa pour ne pas bruler le seul héritage intact de son père. Donc il para l'attaque de son cousin avec les bras.

- Tu es trop sentimental, tu ne veux pas bruler les affaires de ton père. Mais moi oui.

Seichiro versa ses flammes qui brulèrent tout sur leur passage.

- Enfoiré ! Hurla Syaoran.

Ce dernier prit Seichiro par le col de sa veste avant de la lancer contre le mur en face du bureau. Syaoran donna un coup de pied en direction de Seichiro mais il ne toucha que le mur en le faisant exploser au vol. Seichiro le prit par derrière en essayant de l'envoyer au sol mais il reçut un coup de pied de son adversaire. Il lâcha Syaoran qui, d'un bond, se releva et l'enchaina de deux coups de poings au visage. Puis il lui pressa de la paume de la main la cage thoracique.

- Infinity fire !

Seichiro s'enflamma et fit quelques pas avant de disparaître sous les yeux de Syaoran. Ce dernier sentit une présence derrière lui, un courant d'air le balaya. Syaoran se baissa avant de voir une lame passer au dessus de sa tête. D'un mouvement de la main, des flammes apparurent dans son dos et il put se reculer pour mieux analyser la situation. Seichiro se tenait devant lui, une épée à la main.

- Tu connais ma nouvelle arme, Hî-Ên. Demanda Seichiro avec un sourire narquois. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une nouvelle arme.

Seichiro se rua vers Syaoran en donnant des coups d'épée. Syaoran avait du mal à esquiver les assauts dû fait que sans le frein de la roue arrière ses mouvements risquaient de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Tu aimes le fait de rester immobile, incapable de secourir celle que tu aime.

- Pas exactement, tu n'as pas remarqué de Wei n'est plus là.

- oui car il est mort !

- Non, il recherche Sakura à ma place et mon but était de t'arrêter.

- Essaye.

Seichiro donna un dernier coup d'épée horizontalement mais Syaoran esquiva en se projetant en arrière. Il accéléra brusquement en faisant grincer les roues sur le parquet du couloir et il passa derrière son cousin. Une colonne de flamme apparut. La colonne s'abattit sur Seichiro et une trainée de feu qui montrait le parcours de Syaoran se déclencha à cause des étincelles créées par le frottement des roues.

- Voilà mon hell of Wolfgale !

- Dommage pour toi mais je connaissais ton petit tour.

Syaoran se retourna vers Seichiro qui était sur une créature de flammes.

- Voici Ifrit, mon invocation. Et voilà son attaque, Divine Comédie.

La gigantesque boule de feu percuta Syaoran de plein fouet, puis plus rien.

**Jeudi vingt quatre mai 2007, quatre heures et quart. **

- Alors, ça t'as suffit. Dit Knox en essuyant du sang qui perlait du coin gauche de sa lèvre.

- Non et je te réserve d'autres surprises. Répondit Kenru en se relevant.

- Et quoi ? demanda Knox perplexe.

Les yeux de Kenru devinrent noirs et une aura se déposa sur lui. Elle le recouvrait entièrement, elle était de la même couleur que ses yeux. Knox fit un dragon et un phénix se mélangeait derrière Kenru.

- La combinaison ultime, celle d'un dragon et d'un phénix. La force brute et la magie dans un seul être. Dit Kenru le visage dur.

- Je te trouve bien présomptueux. Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur.

- Je suis et je serais ton pire CAUCHEMARD !

Kenru se retrouva derrière Knox qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant d'être envoyé dans les airs. Là il fut enchainé par des coups de pieds et des coups de poings rageurs. Puis quand il retomba au sol, il vit Kenru préparer une énorme boule d'énergie pure.

- Le Combo phénix dragon combiné avec la Win Attack ! Hurla Kenru.

- Ha mais tu crois que tu pourras la lancer, dommage pour toi mais j'ai gagné. Répondit Knox avec un sourire mauvais.

Dans le dos de Kenru, un pentacle se dessina.

- tu vas gouter à ma Matrix Death.

La boule sortit du pentacle et toucha Kenru de plein fouet. Mais celui-ci par réflexe envoya son attaque sur Knox. Les deux explosions fusionnèrent en une seule gigantesque qui se répercuta dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres.

Fin du chapitre

Alors vous avez aimé ? Dites le moi par des commentaires s'il vous plait. On arrive au dénouement plus qu'un chapitre. Je vais arriver à boucler toutes les histoires entre les personnes. Syaoran et Seichiro, Ryu et Haku. J'ai fait apparaître un nouvel personnage, le cavalier blanc sortit de la bible. Un cavalier de l'apocalypse, ouah ça fait peur, n'est ce pas ?

Bon je vous dis au prochain chapitre, et surtout au prochain volume intitulé Hunted. Merci.


End file.
